El precio de una promesa
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: El peor miedo de todos se hace presente después de una emboscada echa por un vasto lorde y guillian's hacia uryuu, chad, orihime, ichigo y rukia, sin saber que un trágico final le esperaba a uno de ellos. Tras la muerte, la tristeza y un vació inmenso se adueña de sus corazones. La vieja karakura ya no sera la misma. Sin embargo 8 años después surge el reencuentro tras una promesa.
1. Chapter1:El ultimo atardecer en karakura

**-El precio de una promesa-**

"**El ultimo atardecer en karakura"**

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos conmigo3_

* * *

**INTRO**

*Flashback* Necesitas determinación! debes de saber que detrás del poder siempre habrá un oponente más fuerte que el anterior queriendo luchar y la vida, es un precio tan insignificante que incluso la podrás perder, eso sucede cuando el miedo entra por los ojos y se instala en tu corazón, pero cuando eso ocurre no mereces otra cosa más que la muerte así que ten muy presente esto ichigo, grandes batallas siempre estarán esperando siempre, y yo… jah!**—**sonríe**—** yo también…*fin del flashback*

****—**POV ICHIGO**—****

*Aquella ilusión me hizo recordar al viejo kenpachi, y fue así que logre volver al momento actual.. Sin embargo antes de que aquel vasto lorde al que llamaban "White" me atacara con todo su poder, logre esquivarlo justo a tiempo, era demasiado rápido y demasiado difícil tomarle el paso, incluso utilizando mi paso flash, los pocos instantes que lograba alcanzarlo trataba de atacarlo y como en la mayoría de mis intentos erre, lo peor es que no sé porque ¿Qué era diferente en esta ocasión? ¿Qué sucedía? No entendía y seguiría sin entender hasta que no hablara con urahara, me debía una explicación ese sombrerero loco. Nada tenía lógica había derrotado a oponentes incluso más poderosos que este en más de una ocasión, pero… ¿Qué es eso?*

-mierda! Estoy sangrando de uno de mis brazos-

*Ya casi no lo siento, mi brazo se está tornando de un rojo carmesí, ese líquido no para de fluir, si no doy fin a esta pelea pronto terminare en el hospital del viejo y eso significaría una inminente y tediosa charla sobre cómo me herí tanto y sus suposiciones no tardaran en salir a relucir que me golpearon y por ende que el viejo tiene razón en cuanto a las palizas matutinas de padre e hijo, ahh, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de … ***—**sus ojos muestran asombro**—**

-¿Pero qué diablos..?

-¿Sorprendido? **—**sonríe**— **Ahora muere… —advierte un decidido "white"—

-Aaahhh! Maldito! (El vasto lorde hizo presencia de poder y ataca con un poderoso Cero absorbiendo toda la energía disponible en ese momento,… es entonces que todo es cubierto por un gran destello cegador que cubre todo el lugar.

-Demasiado fácil, demasiado inútil… **—**Afirma "white"**—**

* * *

-Ichigo! **—**grita un desesperado y angustiado uryuu—

-El primero ya callo, ahora vas tú! —Advierte un amenazante Guillian de grandes dimensiones—

-El, no ha perdido, aun puedo sentir su reitsu, el… volverá.

-Si claro, menos charla más acción, ahora mismo te mostrare que yo tengo la razón, es hora de cenar! Ajajajajajaja

-Maldición! No te cansas de… **—**Sorprendido**—** ¿Pero qué…?

-Ahora! **—**ordena el arrogante Guillian****—****

-¿De donde están saliendo tantos Guillian's? Orihime cuidado!

-Uryuu! Ten cuidado! Yo iré por kurosaki-kun

-Orihime alto! Yo iré… —Le protege chad—

-Chad! **—**Grita orihime y a continuación es atravesado por un guillian en un contraataque**—**

-Corre! —le dice desesperado en un suspiro aquel chad mal herido—

-No! Yo…

Ahora sigues tu! Jajajajaja —se burla un incredulo Guillian—

-Son demasiados, corre Orihime! —advierte uryuu—

-Uryuu! Chad! Ichigo! No! No huiré más! Yo…me quedare… shunten kenshu yo rechazo! **—**el guillian ataca con todo su poder**—**

-No… puedo… es… demasiado… Aaaahhh! Sálvame kurosaki-kun!

Hora de comer… jajajajajaja —se burla un ansioso Guillian—

-...Sode no shirayuki… **—**Un silencio se apodera del lugar seguida de partículas flotantes**—**

-Rukia… llegaste! —dice con pesar una orihime dudosa—

-Perdonen la demora, pero.. ¿Dónde está ichigo?

-Cuidado! **—**Grita un uryuu desesperado**—**

-Uryuu? Pero que… —una rukia sorprendida, se percata de la presencia de uryuu—

-Perfecto! Una deliciosa shinigami a la vista… —Se prepara para atacar el Guillian—

-Rukia, cuidado! Están llegando más, ahora son más, son… 10 guillian's —Menciona una orihime con miedo—

-… y un vasto lorde me presento! No tengo nombre, pero… mi comida suele llamarme "White"... **—**sonríe**—**

**—**Un silencio arrasador se impone en todo el lugar por un corto tiempo...**—**

-¿Que es lo que quieren? ¿Por que atacan karakura? —Pregunta rukia—

-Karakura? así que así le llaman a este asqueroso lugar? poes te diré... nuestro objetivo principal era aquel shinigami con la enorme zampakuto, no esta insignificante ciudad, pero... ahora nuestro objetivo se encuentra muerto, creí que nuestra batalla se tornaría mas interesante, sin embargo ya veo que no fue así, deberíamos irnos, aunque... ustedes lucen muy apetitosos todos, pero mas que nada aquella mujer de cabellos largos y... **—**sonríe**—**

-ah? **—**cierra los puños y frunce el ceño**—**

-Creo... que podrías sorprenderme y darme una buena lucha, al menos algo un poco mejor que el inu... —se burla el vasto lorde—

-Callateeeeee! Maldita sea! Cierra la boca de una buena vez! **—**Cierra los ojos, frunciendo el ceño y suspira**— **-Ichigo no esta muerto! el... el te aniquilara en cuanto menos lo esperes! así que deja de decir idioteces!

-Quisiera ver que tan cierto es lo que acabas de decir, pero veo que es inútil la espera y pronto nos veremos, así que, mejor aprovechare ese tiempo y comeré un pequeño bocadillo, quiero saber que tan bien sabe esa chica de cabellos largos... **—**avanza hacia inoue**—**

-Aaaaahhh! **—**intercepta al vasto lorde**— **olvídalo! no sera ichigo quien te aniquile, mas bien seré yo! una abominación como tu! debe de ser destruida cuanto antes! **—**empuña su zampakuto, enseguida un estruendo de rocas cayendo se oye a lo lejos y aparece...**—**

* * *

-... eso no sera necesario rukia...

*Aquella mirada tan serena y cálida a la vez, es algo que no podre olvidar jamas de aquella enana... yo...***—**sonríe**—**

-Vaya! Vaya! pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, **—**sonríe**—** al parecer la pequeña shinigami tenia razón, al parecer lograste sobrevivir a mi ataque

-Poes ya ves... **—**sonríe sarcásticamente**—** así que es mejor que te cuides de mi! por que no me detendré hasta aniquilarte! **—**Usa el paso flash y ataca por la derecha pero lo intercepto el vasto lorde**—**

*demonios*

-...y dime, ¿como le hiciste para sobrevivir a mi ataque? **—**sonríe y ataca**—**

-No fue fácil a decir verdad, elevando mi energía espiritual al máximo logre utilizarla como una especie de neutralizador, pero ... logre resistir el ataque *¿ah? pero que mierdas?*

-Jajaja ¿sorprendido, otra ves? mis Guillian's lo hacen bien, no es así? —se burla aquel vasto lorde, después de ordenar a sus guillian's atacar a chad, orihime y uryuu—

-Ichigo! no te distraigas! yo me encargare! —Ordena—

-Rukia...

-Ajajaja que fácil es cortarte, en poco tiempo seras nada, si sigues dándome la espalda! —advierte un divertido "white"—

-*Maldición! esto no esta bien! No esta bien en absoluto!* —un ichigo pensativo—

-¿Que, no escuchaste? No me ignores! ... pagaras por esa osadía!

-Cállate...

-¿Ah?

-Con un demonio, que te calles de una puta vez! ... Getsuga Tenshooooooooooooo!

-Eso no sera suficiente **—**desaparece**—**

*Maldición! si esto sigue así, noo, debo de acabar con esto de una buena vez!*

-Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! Ya voy!, no te dejare solo, no huiré mas (corre hacia el)

-*¿pero que coños hace?* Orihime! Aléjate!

-ah? pero kuro...

-que te vayas de aquí ahora mismo!

-No me ire, ya te dije (lagrimas recorren sus mejillas) demasiado tiempo eh sido una cobarde, pero ya no mas... es hora de luchar, luchar por mi vida y la tuya tambien, no dejare que te hagan daño kurosaki-kun, no sere mas una carga, No...!

-Orihime!

-Yo... lo siento... **—**es atravesada por una de las extremidades del Guillian en su costado derecho y arrojada hacia los escombros**—**

-Nooooo! Maldito!

-Esa mocosa hablaba mucho, ajajaja ahora veamos quien sigue **—**ichigo avanza hacia el guillian, pero es interceptado por el vasto lorde**—**

-¿que? ¿ya te vas? pero, si apenas comienza la fiesta...ajajaja

-Malditos!

-Aaaaahhhhhh! (un gran estruendo su oye a lo lejos)

-Uryuu!

-Ichigo! yo voy por uryu y chad, tu sigue peleando!

-Rukia! espera, no...

**—**al llegar rukia al lugar donde se encontraban ambos, es atacada por 2 guillian's**— **-Demonios!

-Una shinigami! al fin nuestro amo nos deja a alguien que valga la pena comer, jajaja me resultas tan suculenta, que incluso dejare a este insignificante quincey por probarte..

-Eres un maldito, Mueree! **—**partículas flotantes inundan el lugar, sin embargo otro guillian ya la esperaba al voltear**—**

-Rukiaaaaaaa!

-Maldición! **—**es elevada en el aire, tomándola por el cuello y arrojada a los escombros con mayor brusquedad**—**

-Malditos! Juro que morirán! *esto pareciera una maldita pesadilla, incluso rukia... no! ella va a estar bien, ella es fuerte, ella no..*

-Te dije que no me dieras la espalda!... Demasiado Inútil! ...

-Mal...di...cion...

CONTINUARA ...

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo algo corto pero les prometo que los demás serán un poco mas larguitos :3 ¿De quien sera su ultimo atardecer antes de morir? ¿Que sucederá después? los invito a leer el siguiente capitulo de este fic3 el drama comienza un poco mas adelante este es mas de suspenso y tragedia les prometo que haré su peor miedo realidad y luego los haré suspirar de amor, recuerden que lo malo siempre pasa por algo.. se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi **_

_**Nos escribimos chao :D!**_


	2. Chapter 2: La promesa

—**El precio de una promesa—**

"**El ultimo atardecer en karakura: La promesa"**

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

**—POV**** ICHIGO****—**

_*_...El cielo como cada atardecer en karakura se tornaba color carmesí seguido de un naranja tenue y al final un amarillo intenso todo parecía tan normal, tan común este día como cualquier otro desde que eh vivido aquí, con la diferencia de que ya hacia dos años ella apareció en mi vida y movió mi mundo entero en todos los sentidos, pues gracias a ella descubrí mi verdadero potencial... mi verdadero poder, podría decirse que gracias a ella... mi cielo paro de llover, día a día aprendía algo nuevo gracias a sus locuras, por que ella era la locura misma... mi locura... mi enana, aunque a veces simplemente no la aguantara y me sacara de quicio, ¿por que ella siempre tenia que tener la ultima palabra? Maldición! incluso hoy en uno de nuestros rondines por la tarde peleábamos por sus estúpidos chappy's, ¿pero que había de malo el que le dijera lo que yo pensaba de esos asquerosos conejos? simplemente no lo entendía y a punto estuvo de patear me justo en la espinilla cuando de pronto sonó su celular con un llamado urgente del sereitei, ella solo me dijo que pronto volvería con noticias, se despidió seria y un "alma mod" la reemplazo al instante mientras la miraba desaparecer a la distancia, algo dentro de mi me decía que abría problemas...

Sin embargo todo paso tan rápido, que ni siquiera yo mismo lo entiendo ¿que sucedió? Entre visiones solo alcanzo a distinguir a aquel que decía llamarse "white" mi sorpresa se transformo a una terrible desesperación que se apodero de mi ser, recorriendo todo mi cuerpo hasta instalarse en mis entrañas, todo sucedía en cuestión de min, mientras yo... simplemente no podía zafarme de las garras de ese maldito engendro! aun me seguía torturando, me obligaba a ver toda la destrucción y dolor que causaban a su paso aquel vasto lorde y sus guillian's, Veía luchar con todas sus fuerzas a mis amigos, aquellos guillian's los superaban en cantidad! el infierno... el infierno se había desatado aquí en karakura! Ahora mismo!, chad era lanzado por segunda vez contra un edificio, aun recuerdo que quise ir a alcanzarlo para evitar que se hiciera mas daño, pero aquellas garras me recordaban que eso me era imposible y mas por que acortaban mi oxigeno, tenia cortadas por todo el cuerpo, la sangre fluia por todas partes, ya no sentía mi brazo derecho, incluso... al tratar de protegerme rukia del cero inminente que mi oponente me tenia preparado fue sorprendida por una especie de explosión directa por parte de 2 de los guillian's y lanzada contra los escombros... Maldita sea! me siento enfurecido incluso ahora no me importa cuando débil o agotado este, yo solo quiero hacer que este maldito cuerpo me responda y logre aniquilar a este engendro!... creo que en algún momento antes de que atacaran a rukia la oi mencionar que algunos capitanes y la ayuda misma del sereitei venían en camino, pero estaban tardando demasiado... incluso ahora no se en que condiciones estará... me preocupa la enana, tengo miedo de que no logren resistir, y todo por mi incompetencia, de no poderlos proteger! demonios! me siento un inútil!

-Hey! tu! ¿acaso piensas seguir ahí tirado sin levantarte? o es que ya te rendiste por que te diste cuenta de que eres demasiado débil e inútil contra mi?

-yo, **—**abre los ojos— no me eh rendido y jamas lo haré! tu cero aun no logra matarme! y no pienso darte mas oportunidades! eh decidido que te aniquilare sin demoras! —se levanta poco a poco**—***Maldición me duele todo mi cuerpo, cada segundo que pasa me cuesta mas moverme*

-Interesante! el platillo de hoy aun se resiste! jajaja nunca antes había visto semejante cosa! la comida aun vive!

-Solo lo eh estado dejando por un tiempo mas, pero ya me aburrió, es mejor aniquilar lo de una vez y para siempre! procederé con las ordenes

-Ya era hora!

-Mejor dicho, procederemos! La orden fue para todos "white"

-Como quieran! **—**de pronto los guillian's que habían estado atacando con anterioridad a los demás, se dirigían a un ichigo enfurecido, débil y agotado, su determinación no fue suficiente cuando, es atravesado por una de las extensiones de un guillian**—**

-Maldita... sea! *Es imposible!* —cae de rodillas aun desangrándose— *todo me da vueltas, esto no puede ser cierto! mi visión se va haciendo borrosa, Mierda! mis brazos y piernas no responden, yo...* **—**un silencio toral cubre la zona y su interior—

-...Eres un estúpido, inservible! Ahora yo me haré cargo, al fin tengo el control! Jajajaja la diversión al fin comenzó! **—**partículas se insertan en la cara formando una mascara de hollow... la mascara toma efecto! abre los ojos aun de rodillas**—**

-¿Pero que rayos?

-Hola me presento! soy ogichi y debo decirles que al fin daré inicio a la diversión jajajaja **—**se levanta aun con la extremidad del guillian en su interior, la hemorragia cesa y mira hacia los demás**—**

-No importa quien seas, de todas maneras llegaste justo en el momento en el que los aniquilábamos, jajajaja

-ah? ajajaja eso lo veremos —corta la extensión del guillian con su zampakuto**— -**Getsuga Tenshooooooooooo! ajajajaja —extasiado comienza una ráfaga de "Getsuga tensho" seguidos— ajajajaja pero que divertido! jajajaja —uno a uno comienzan a caer—

**-**Ya fue suficiente! —trata de arrancarse la mascara y se oye gritos de parte de ogichi— -Malditooooooooo!

-Adiós a los dos! —con sus garras atraviesa el cuerpo de ichigo nuevamente y efectúa el ataque final**, **lanzan dolo contra un edifico traspasándolo y cayendo finalmente a la calle contra los escombros pero cuando esta por dar su segundo ataque los capitanes al final llegan, ukitake y shunsui atacan con sus bankais respectivos, sin lograr alcanzar a su objetivo, el vasto lorde logra escapar, sin embargo pronto los guillian's no tardan en caer, al menos los restantes**—****  
**

-Evalúen el perímetro! —ordena el capitán hitsugaya—

-¿Que? ¿ya se acabo la diversión? —decepcionado el capitán zaraki—

-Al parecer no hay rastros de ellos por ningún lado capitán histsugaya! —informa el capitán shunsui—

-No puede ser! recibimos informes de que el shinigami sustituto, la teniente rukia, el quincey y dos de los ryokas estaban aquí enfrentando a los guillian's y al vasto lorde —menciona la capitana soi fong—

-Capitanes! por aya! —señala la capitana unohana—

-¿ah? ¿Quienes son esta vez?

-Kenny! se trata de orihime! —sorprendida—

-Veamos!

-Esta muy mal herida necesito llevarla de emergencia al cuartel

-Al parecer no es la única, capitana unohana! por aya se encuentra el quincey uno de los ryokas!

-Al parecer esto se puso muy feo para ellos! esperemos que a la teniente rukia no le haya ido tan mal —shunsui a ukitake—

-Rukia! **—**baja de inmediato y le retira de los escombros— -rukia! ¿estas bien? Vamos pequeña, reacciona por favor! —Ukitake a rukia—

-Rukia... llegamos muy tarde... **—**byakuya a una rukia inconsciente**—**

-Ichigo... —inconsciente nombra al shinigami— ¿donde estas?

-Hay que llevarla de inmediato al cuartel —la carga y comienza su trayecto, cuando de pronto al abrir los ojos, rukia mira a lo lejos a ichigo dentro de los escombros también—

-Ichigooooo! Capitán! ahí esta ichigo, el.. nos necesita! bájeme por favor!

-Rukia! —sorprendido, logra zafarse y cae, pero antes de tocar el suelo byakuya la rescata y queda sorprendida—

-No vuelvas a intentar a hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que acabas de hacer! ¿Entendido? —ella asiente—

-Nii-sama déjeme ir con ichigo por favor! —el asiente, mientras kenpachi que ya había oído donde se encontraba ichigo, lo saca de los escombros**—**

-ichigo, ni se te ocurra haber muerto, por que me las pagaras!

—rukia se acerca a rastras cerca de ichigo— -Ichigo! —lo nombra en suspiro— -Levántate! Vamos reacciona! —Grita y lo mueve desesperada—

-Ruki..a!, eres tu? —suspira—

-Si, ichigo soy yo! Rukia, vamos levántate es hora de irnos! —sonríe sollozando—

-Rukia! —comienza a agitarse— perdóname... por no... haberte podido proteger...

-Idiota! no hables como si estuvieras a punto de morir! ¿que no te das cuenta que te estas desangrando? —solloza angustiada—

-yo... lo... siento... —se a corta la respiración—

-Nooo! Maldita sea ichigo! ¿Donde esta tu determinación? eres un idiota si crees que puedes morir así como así! —le toma de las ropas— -Ichigo!

*Sus palabras resonaban como eco que lleva el viento en mi mente y en mi corazón una y otra vez... sin embargo pude notar que de alguna manera el aire estaba tornándose cada vez mas frió y mas débil como si tratase de contarnos algo en un susurro tenue y abrumador, los escasos vellos de mis brazos y piernas se erizaban constantemente, aun siento la pesadez en mis hombros y espalda los cuales recorren el resto de mi cuerpo... sin embargo poco a poco se va deshaciendo, poco a poco me voy sintiendo mas liviano, el dolor inmenso que sentía producido por las heridas hechas del vasto lorde se va alejando, voy dejando de sentir dolor, aquel dolor que recorría todo mi ser, que me hacia retorcer a mas no poder, por ratos convulsionaba y me hacia escupir sangre... es una sensación de calidez y frió a la vez, incluso me voy sintiendo mas ligero y casi siento volar de no ser por que aun escucho la voz de rukia y eso me mantiene aun un poco consciente, mi respiración... casi no la oía... de no ser, por que en ciertos segundos me sentía asfixiar por la falta de oxigeno a mis pulmones, tengo frió, mucho frió! pero... ¿que sucedió? esa pregunta me mantendrá inquieto por siempre, o al menos hasta que halle una respuesta, pero.. para eso se necesita de tiempo y eso.. eso es algo que ya no me queda... ¿a donde voy? ¿por cuanto tiempo? ¿los volveré a ver? son las nuevas preguntas que se agolpan en mi mente, no tengo miedo pero tan poco me siento tranquilo, tengo un nudo en mi corazón, aun no quiero irme! tengo cosas que hacer! cosas que decir! Maldita sea! esto no, no puede estar pasando! —solloza en su interior— yo... aun no le eh dado las gracias a todos mis compañeros de batalla, familiares y amigos! uryuu, chad, orihime, yuzu, karin, el loco de mi viejo! y, rukia... espero que algún día me puedas perdonar y logren continuar sus vidas sin mi... maldición! Perdónenme por no poderlos proteger mas! soy un inútil! Jamas debí confiarme! debí de haber luchado sin temor! Joder! soy un idiota! no hay mas, —llora en su interior— yo era el único que me podía salvar! yo era el único que podría proteger! Ahora ellos están en peligro inminente! y ya no podre hacer nada por protegerlos!... si tan solo hubiese sabido que esta era mi ultima tarde en karakura, pero que idioteces estoy diciendo... no hay manera de que yo hubiese podido saber el día exacto de mi muerte, pero... el ultimo atardecer en karakura? no lo hubiese desperdiciado peleando con ella, claro que no! yo... le hubiese dado las gracias, por que ni eso eh podido hacer bien! Maldición! mi respiración se acorta y aun no le eh dicho todo lo que quisiera decirle, rukia escúchame! Maldita enana no me puedo ir aun sin antes decirte que yo... bueno que yo...*

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme —sonríe—

-Ichigo... —una lagrima rebelde cae por su mejilla— -Vamos hagan algo! ¿Que no ven que puede morir? Hagan algo! Rápido! Por favor! —grita desesperada a los capitanes y llora desconsolada, de rodillas sobre el pecho de un ichigo moribundo—

-No hay nada mas que hacer, el tiene heridas de muerte! ni siquiera la capitana unohana puede hacer algo, en estos momentos, lo siento mucho ... rukia —responde su capitán—

*¿Que? eso es todo lo que puede ser capaz de decir? Mierda! No lo puedo soportar mas! ella esta sufriendo! si! Sufriendo por mi culpa! por mi maldita culpa! si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien!, oh no! perdóname! rukia perdóname por favor!... Vamos! aun puedo decirlo, Te quiero! ¿Oíste? Te quiero! y volveré por ti! yo te juro que...*

-Vol... vere, rukia yo... *Maldita sea me falta la respiración! No alcanzare a decirle que la quiero, vamos! ¿ni siquiera podre abrir los ojos para verla una ultima vez?, No! yo abriré los ojos, yo la veré aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!, quiero que seas mi ultima visión de esta tarde, de mi vida! —solloza— Maldición! rukia, yo...* -yo, lo prome..to! —logra decir en un suspiro y logra abrir al fin los ojos— *Si! lo logre! yo, pude verla una vez mas...*

-¿pero que? No... Ichigo?, Ichigooooooooooo! —Aquel cuerpo que alguna vez tuvo movimiento y un alma propia se va convirtiendo poco a poco en pequeñas partículas flotantes, la mano que hasta ahora aun sostenía rukia de ichigo termina por transformarse completamente y se junta en una pequeña luz brillante que se alza por los cielos de un karakura, ahora sin su presencia—

—Todos los capitanes sorprendidos observan atónitos ante la repentina muerte de aquel shinigami sustituto que por 2 años fue su aliado y una rukia desconsolada—

-Deberíamos de informar a isshin —advierte la capitana soi fong—

-No es necesario, ya llegue... —toma el hombro de rukia— -Tranquila, todo estará bien!

-¿Como puede ser eso? Ichigo acaba de... —lagrimas se agolpan y recorren constante e incesablemente su mejilla—

-Hija, el ahora esta bien —sonríe— -todo estará bien! —resuena en su memoria como un eco, por siempre... —

_CONTINUARA..._

**_Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de mi fic3 "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic3 se los agradezco! :3 ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 oh y muchas gracias los consejos de: Kia Kuchiki :) me sirvieron de mucho n,n y no me molesto al contrario me agrada que me aconsejen, se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi _**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D! _**


	3. Chapter 3: La decision

**-El precio de una promesa-**

"**El ultimo atardecer en karakura: La decisión" **

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista3 lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :') _

* * *

**—POV ORIHIME—  
**

*****Nadie sabe lo que el destino le depara, ni mucho menos, si las batallas lograra vencer... kurosaki-kun no era la exepcion a pesar de poseer un poder excepcional el cual siempre lo hacia luchar de una manera tan seguro de si mismo, sobre todo cuando se trataba de dar todo por nosotros, sus amigos y familia, personas a las cuales protegía incluso con su propia vida, en todas sus peleas el sabia lo que arriesgaba, mas aun lo que podría perder, sin embargo a el no le importaba nada de eso, todo con tal de imponerse y derrotar al enemigo... pero esta tarde sucedió lo inesperado y... la tarde se tiño de rojo, para kurosaki-kun*-****  
****

-El ahora esta bien... ****—****dijo isshin con una cálida sonrisa observando fijamente a rukia, tratando de consolarla así, rukia lo observa impaciente tratando de encontrar algo mas, un signo de esperanza en sus ojos, de pronto sin previo aviso cae inconsciente a los brazos de el, agotada y sin fuerzas********—********

-Rukia! —Grita ukitake e isshin la sostiene entre sus brazos—

-Pobre, va a sufrir demasiado cuando despierte y recuerde lo sucedido con su amigo —shunsui —

-No sera así! ****—****advierte byakuya—

-¿A que te refieres? ******—******dice un shuinsui desconcertado—

-Byakuya piensa borrarle sus memorias, las memorias de esta noche y de cualquier antecedente de que ichigo haya existido ¿no es así? ****—****explica ukitake—

-Todo sera mejor así ****—****dice un byakuya pensativo********—********

********-********¿y que pasara con los demás? —pregunta soifong—

-A ellos también les serán borradas cualquier memoria que tenga que ver con el sereitei, las batallas, lo que sucedió esta noche, incluyendo como murió ichigo... así estarían a salvo, ya que esto solo nos concernía a la sociedad de almas desde un principio, ¿estas de acuerdo isshin? ****—****pregunta un ukitake aun dudoso de lo que acababa de plantear—

-Sera lo mejor —contesta con la mirada perdida en el cielo—

-Entonces... ¿ya han decidido borrar mis memorias? —sollozando y aun mal herido se logra incorporar entre los escombros y la capitana unohana que aun atendía sus heridas e ignoraba que orihime se encontraba consiente de todo lo que acontecía en torno a la charla entre capitanes— -No es necesario, incluso aunque lo dijera, ¿Quien me creería? kurosaki-kun vivirá siempre en mi corazón, aunque... ya no este mas, así que no es necesario, no es la primera vez que pierdo a un ser querido... me dolerá mucho y eso lo se, tardare en aceptarlo, pero al final aprenderé a vivir con ello, incluso aunque me borraran la memoria ahora mismo, los recuerdos vendrían a mi poco a poco aunque sea en sueños, los recuerdos siempre vivirán en mi, aunque no sepa, ¿que? o ¿por que? así es la vida, impredecible, jamas se sabrá por donde llegara el golpe que nos arrebatara la vida, incluso kurosaki-kun lo sabia y creo que kuchiki-chan tampoco lo hubiese querido así... yo por mi parte seguiré viviendo aquí, sin importar los seres que esta tarde nos han atacado, llevándose consigo la vida de kurosaki-kun, yo... seguiré luchando, sin olvidar... así lo eh decidido —sonríe entre lagrimas, segura de si misma—

-Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba ****—****regalando le una cálida sonrisa como consuelo a una orihime destrozada—

-Esta bien ¿y los demás? —pregunta un byakuya serio—

-Creo que deberían de hacer una excepción con uryuu, el sabe todo desde siempre así que no creo que sea conveniente pero... chad —sonríe— a chad no me opongo, a pesar de que es fuerte, es mejor que olvide o tratara de tomar venganza, es mejor que no haya odio alguno en el, que viva una vez mas —solloza—

-¿Ahora que piensas hacer tu Isshin? ****—****Aparece en escena urahara****—****

-lo que siempre hago, proteger a mis hijos, aunque haya fallado con ichigo nos iremos de karakura, les diré que su hermano murió en un accidente, jamas sabran como ni por que, es mejor así a que lleven en sus corazones, el miedo, el resentimiento y la venganza, es mejor que no sepan nunca la verdad, no podemos quedarnos, ya que es peligroso, una vez que hayan atacado en suficiente para que lo vuelvan a hacer y no pienso volver a la sociedad de almas ya que eso significaría exponerlas demasiado —sentencia seriamente—

-Señor kurosaki-kun ¿como es es que no llora ante la muerte de su hijo? ¿como le hace? Dígame, por favor! así tal vez podría yo intentar facilitarme el proceso de su muerte —solloza desesperada e isshin la abraza dándole una cálida sonrisa—

-Todo en esta vida conlleva un ciclo, vives, mueres, trasciendes y... vuelves a vivir, todo lleva un proceso, yo entiendo el significado de que ichigo haya muerto esta tarde, Jah! su ultimo atardecer ¿quien lo diría no? pero, es parte del proceso vital del alma de un humano por que al fin de cuentas eso es lo que originalmente era y como tal no puede irrumpir en ese ciclo, tardara su tiempo, pero... yo se que, un día, no se cuando, ni se sonde, no se siquiera cuanto tiempo ah de pasar, lo único que se es que... el dijo que volverá, al menos esas fueron sus ultimas palabras y yo le creo —sonríe— ademas, alguien debe de ser el que imponga fortaleza ¿o no? incluso, si yo me derrumbara en estos momentos ¿quien seria el que al final de cuentas nos reconfortaría? hace mucho comprendí que no sirve de nada llorar, pues es una derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón y... ¿sabes? eso nos devolverá la vida de ichigo, ni mucho menos es algo que el hubiese querido, así que levanta la cabeza, límpiate esas lagrimas y son riele a la vida, eso hará feliz a ichigo, desde donde este —sonríe nueva y calladamente, ella como consecuente le devuelve la sonrisa y solloza en silencio****— ****

****-****Tiene razón señor kurosaki-kun, a ichigo no le hubiese gustado verme así, yo también lo seguiré esperando y cuando el vuelva yo lo sabre y lo abrazare...

-así es... ****—****sonríe un isshin pensativo, al instante los capitanes observan aquella escena********—********

—es entonces que byakuya toma a rukia entre sus brazos— bueno ya es hora de irnos, unohana, es mejor que antes cures a estos humanos y luego prosigas con la eliminación de sus memorias...

—lentamente se va levantando de entre los escombros aun débil y casi sin fuerzas apoyándose así de su costado derecho aun sangrante— por mi no se preocupen, yo me se curar sola, incluso puedo curar las heridas de chad y uryuu, solo necesito que procedan con chad... yo me encargare de explicarle a uryuu lo sucedido, el lo entenderá a su tiempo —rebeldes lagrimas brotan sin cesar por su mejilla aun magullada—

-de eso no te preocupes que yo soy quien se encargara de curar sus heridas, lo mejor sera que se retiren todos, yo puedo con ellos.. —menciona isshin—

—de inmediato urahara toma el hombre de isshin— No te preocupes que no cargaras con todo esto tu solo... —isshin observa y se percata de lo que realmente se refería aquel sombrerero el cual siempre estuvo ahí apoyándolo, aconsejándolo y ayudando le en cada ocasione que el necesitara ser auxiliado, desde aquel día que, gracias a el pudo salvar a masaki incluso ahora no lo dejaría hundirse en sus penas—

-Ichigooooooooooo! —grita sollozando una yachiru triste por la muerte de aquel shinigami—

-Tranquila yachiru ¿por que lloras? —pregunta kenpachi—

-Es que, ichigo era el mejor amigo de kenny y ahora ya no tendrás mas, un mejor amigo y kenny estará triste —llora incontrolable mente—

—sonríe— yachiru, no te preocupes, aun te tengo a ti y eso me basta, ademas yo no lloro por esas tonterías de la muerte, ya que como dice isshin, ichigo algún día volverá y mas le vale que lo haga! así que... no me preocupa el lugar donde el este ahora, algún día tendrá que volverse a topar conmigo y entonces... sera el momento.

-¿Enserio kenny? —se limpia las lagrimas y una deslumbrante sonrisa ocupa su lugar—

-Ten lo por seguro!

-entonces va monos!

-Entonces es a mi que en representación de todo el sereitei que me toca decirles, adiós y buena suerte! —se despide toshiro—

-Adiós y gracias —isshin observa a todos los capitanes—

-Bueno, bueno, hasta la vista, ah y soi fong si me haces el favor de informarle lo acontecido a yoruichi te lo agradecería mucho —levanta la vista urahara—

-Claro! en cuanto la vea le informare lo sucedido

-Es hora de irnos —todos los capitanes asienten a un byakuya decidido a no volver jamas, es entonces que las imponentes puertas de aquel lugar que un día abrieron las puertas a el shinigami sustituto, se abren una vez mas permitiendo el retorno de todos los capitanes llevándose consigo a una rukia inconsciente aun, de inmediato al cruzar el portal, las puertas del sereitei se cierran dejando con sigo pena y desolación, mientras urahara, inoue, uryuu y chad aun inconsciente se preparan para ir al hospital de isshin—

—observando a la lejanía, es que nota toda la destrucción que dejaron a su paso aquellos guillian's y vasto lorde, un vació queda grabado en su corazón, disperso en mil pensamientos— *Todo fue real, todo en esta tarde que acabo ya, ichigo ya no esta... aun así juro, jamas olvidar! —sollozando pronuncia en un hilo de voz— Jamas!, kurosaki-kun...* —es entonces que mientras es llevada por los cielos en un artefacto creado por urahara, inoue es traicionada por sus sentimientos y lagrimas rebeldes no dudan una vez mas en brotar por su mejilla, observando triste a la lejanía el cielo color carmesí de aquel karakura, ahora sin kurosaki-kun...—

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi_**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D!_**


	4. Chapter 4: El pergamino

****—**El precio de una promesa**—****

_**"El pergamino"**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki3 no me base en ninguna adaptación._

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

* * *

_**Al día siguiente...**  
****_

*hasta el momento las siguientes 24 horas habían sido de vital importancia, el capitán kuchiki había traído a su hermana gravemente herida al momento en que llegamos los capitanes la lucha había sido agresiva y estaba muy avanzada, ella presentaba heridas que tardarían meses en sanar las cortadas eran profundas y el kido no seria suficiente para sanarla en su totalidad no ahora, el proceso estaba siendo algo complicado las memorias nunca habían sido tan difíciles de remover sin embargo ella se había estado resistiendo como si supiera lo que le estábamos haciendo... ella se niega a olvidar*

-Ichi... go.. ¿donde estas?... no te vayas, por favor... vuelve...

-pobre rukia, se nota que aquel shinigami significaba mucho para ella ****—****es entonces que un renji desesperado entra de prisa dentro del cuarto de curación para ver al fin a la pelinegra—

-Capitana unohana! ¿como se encuentra rukia? dígame por favor!

-ella se encuentra mucho mejor aunque no debes de irrumpir tan bruscamente en mi sesión de curación ¿entiendes el por que, no?

-discúlpeme capitana lo que pasa es que estoy desesperado quiero saber sobre la salud de rukia no era mi intención interrumpir, yo... —es interrumpido por byakuya—

-renji! ¿que haces aquí? rukia aun esta en recuperación sabes que no debe de recibir visitas ahora no es el momento

-capitán kuchiki, lo siento solo quiero saber sobre la salud de rukia eso es todo pero ahora mismo me retiro

-renji espera! tengo que hablar contigo afuera

-claro capitán! ****—****ambos se retiran del cuarto de curaciones dispuestos a hablar—

* * *

**mientras tanto, en el cuarto de curaciones...**

-hanataro por favor cuida de la teniente rukia en lo que regreso con las herramientas necesarias para proceder con la eliminación de sus memorias

*¿eliminación de memorias?* ****—****pensaba, sorprendido por lo que recién acababa de escuchar no sabia por que querían borrar las memorias a rukia, ni mucho menos que había pasado durante la misión al mundo humano para que regresara así de herida lo único que sabia era que debía de cuidarla mientras ella se recuperaba y le explicaba lo sucedido****—**** ¿ah? Por supuesto capitana unohana! ****—****ella da media vuelta y se retira en busca de lo necesario para proceder en su labor—**  
**

-Hanataro ¿eres tu? —pregunta levantándose con cuidado ya que su cuerpo magullado no se lo permitía con facilidad—

-Aquí estoy señorita kuchiki ¿que necesita?

-¿Que es lo que me ah pasado? ¿Donde esta ichigo? hanataro me duele mi cuerpo, casi no puedo moverme... auch! me duele todo

-Señorita kuchiki con cuidado por favor no se vaya a lastimar mas de lo que ya esta!... realmente no se que es lo que paso de hecho eso era lo que quería saber, solo se que su hermano la trajo en brazos herida y la capitana unohana hablo de borrar sus memorias eso es todo lo que se —rukia sorprendida observa a hanataro sorprendida y se queda recordando durante unos momentos—

_***Flashback***_

-No importa quien seas, de todas maneras llegaste justo en el momento en el que los aniquilábamos, jajajaja

-ah? ajajaja eso lo veremos —corta la extensión del guillian con su zampakuto**— -**Getsuga Tenshooooooooooo! ajajajaja —extasiado comienza una ráfaga de "Getsuga tensho" seguidos— ajajajaja pero que divertido! jajajaja —uno a uno comienzan a caer—

**-**Ya fue suficiente! —trata de arrancarse la mascara y se oye gritos de parte de ogichi— -Malditooooooooo!

-Adiós a los dos! —con sus garras atraviesa el cuerpo de ichigo nuevamente y efectúa el ataque final**, **lanzan dolo contra un edifico traspasándolo y cayendo finalmente a la calle contra los escombros pero cuando esta por dar su segundo ataque los capitanes al final llegan, ukitake y shunsui atacan con sus bankais respectivos, sin lograr alcanzar a su objetivo, el vasto lorde logra escapar, sin embargo pronto los guillian's no tardan en caer, al menos los restantes**—**

-Ichigooooooooooooo!

***Fin del Flashback***

-Ichigo... No! —lo nombra en casi un suspiro, luego se sienta inmediatamente tirando el cuello de aquel kimono negro que portaba en esos momentos aquel shinigami miembro de la 4 división— Hanataro! tienes que ayudarme, tengo que averiguar que es lo que realmente le sucedió a ichigo, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para recordar al 100% todo lo acontecido si dices que me borraran las memorias y no logro averiguarlo antes de tiempo, por favor ayúdame! Ichigo no puede estar... definitivamente eso no pudo haber sucedido! tengo que saber ahora mismo por que me quieren borrar las memorias antes de que procedan! pero antes... tráeme aquel pergamino en limpio, escucha atentamente lo que te voy a decir, en este pergamino escribiré todo lo que hasta el momento yo se y tu lo guardaras hasta que despierte de nuevo, si me borran las memorias tendré al menos un respaldo por donde comenzar la búsqueda de ichigo, el no esta muerto hanataro! haré la misma sociedad de almas voltee a ver mi verdad! ichigo... simplemente me niego a aceptarlo, algo dentro de mi me dice que eso no es posible algo dentro de mi me dice a gritos que el esta vivo! pero perdido en algún lugar del tiempo y el espacio y yo debo de encontrarlo yo debo de ir a buscarlo por favor promete que esto no lo sabrá nadie y que cuando me recupere este pergamino solo me lo darás a mi, a mi y nadie mas! prometerlo hanataro! Solo en ti puedo confiar ahora, no hay tiempo por favor promete lo! —se oyen pasos acercándose al cuarto de recuperación—

-Lo prometo! puede confiar en mi señorita kuchiki yo me encargare de cuidar el pergamino y dárselo en cuanto despierte

-gracias hanataro —sonríe— toma, guárdala ahora, rápido!

-claro! —toma el pergamino y lo guarda dentro de su kimono mientras la pelinegra se vuelve a recostar en la cama para aniquilar sospechas de que ya reacciono—

-Hanataro ayúdame ya es hora! —le ordena la capitana del 4to escuadrón—

-si por supues... —es interrumpido por la pelinegra que poco a poco se va levantando de la cama dando inicios de que apenas acababa de reaccionar—

-¿que sucedió?... ¿capitana unohana que esta pasando? ¿donde esta ichigo? —la observa inquieta y decida al cuestionar sobre la ubicación de el pelinaranja—

-lo siento rukia, lamentablemente yo no se nada... —baja la mirada y de nuevo la dirige hacia la pelinegra— lo siento... —le dedica una sonrisa cálida, sorprendiendo a la misma capitana con aquella reacción de la pelinegra al parecer no sabia nada por el momento, o al menos eso le hacia creer—

-no se preocupe capitana, yo misma lo iré a buscar —sonríe nuevamente levantándose enseguida de la cama con cuidado de no lastimarse—

-Rukia, espera! no te puedes levantar aun, no eh sanado tus heridas por completo es mejor que vuelvas a la cama y reposes por las siguientes 24horas al menos hasta que... —vuelve a fijar la mirada al piso, pero al momento de querer volver a mirar a la pelinegra esta ya la estaba esperando con la mirada ansiosa—

-¿hasta que... capitana? ¿que es lo quiere decirme?

-nada olvídalo rukia, no es nada importante, vamos a proceder —sonríe tratando de devolverle la confianza que hasta el momento creyó perdida—

-proceder... ¿para que? ¿para que les de oportunidad de que me borren las memorias... ¿no es así capitana? —al instante queda impactada por la actitud y determinación que iba tomando segundo a segundo aquella pelinegra herida pero aun con vida y haciendo movimientos que podrían incluso abrir de nuevo sus heridas—

-yo...

-no importa, solo déjeme ir déjeme salir a buscar a ichigo

-rukia... ichigo esta muerto —se dirige hacia ella mirándola fijamente— no hubo oportunidad de salvarlo, la orden llego demasiado tarde a los capitanes, cuando llegamos el...

-No! mentira! eso no es verdad ichigo no esta muerto, maldición yo aun puedo sentirlo! el esta en alguna parte el... no esta muerto así que deje de decirlo, se que nadie mas puede sentirlo... pero el y yo tenemos una conexión que incluso en la distancia nos mantiene unidos! —al instante la capitana se torna indecisa en sus acciones y comienza a titubear en su decisión, hanataro solo se mantiene perplejo y estático ante aquella escena, poco a poco la pelinegra se levanta de la cama en dirección a la puerta decidida a ir en busca de aquel shinigami, sin embargo aparecen sin previo aviso 5 miembros de la 4ta división ante los gritos salientes de la habitación—

-¿q-que esta pasando? suéltenme! les eh dicho que me suelten! déjenme ir!

-lo sentimos teniente kuchiki pero ordenes son ordenes, estamos aquí para proceder con la eliminación de sus memorias solo tranquilícese, en poco tiempo todo estará bien y olvidara todo lo que ah vivido hasta el momento en el mundo humano evitando así el recuerdo de la muerte de aquel shinigami —sorprendida ante las palabras de aquellos shinigamis comienzan los gritos y el forcejeo tratando se huir de aquel lugar en el que todos parecían estar locos o al menos tratando de hacerla ver como tal, esperanzada por el regreso de un shinigami muerto en batalla—

-No eso no es verdad, ya se los dije ichigo no esta muerto! el esta vivo! yo aun puedo sentir su presencia, por favor no me hagan esto escuchenmeeeeeeee! maldición! —es entonces que acumula las pocas energías que aun le quedaban y se dispone a atacar a aquellos que se negaban a escucharla—

-_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur! Shakkahō! —_al instante todos los presentes salen disparados de ahí y caen de golpe y porrazo contra los muros de la habitación, sin embargo todo ataque requiere de energías, es por eso que a consecuencia las fuerzas le abandonan y su respiración comienza a ser agitada todo indicio de escapatoria es destruida al momento en alguien mas abre la puerta bloqueándola al instante—

-¿que esta sucediendo aquí?

-N-nii-sama! nadie me escucha y me insisten con que ichigo esta muerto! y eso es una tontería por que yo aun siento su reitsu, débil si! pero aun lo siento! —la pelinegra desesperada corre al lado de su nii-sama dispuesta y convencida a cruzar aquella puerta e ir en busca del pelinaranja, sin embargo se oye a lo lejos una voz que impide que se marche— miembros del 4to escuadrón les ordeno que detengan inmediatamente a la teniente kuchiki rukia en nombre del capitán de la 6ta división... byakuya kuchiki —es entonces que el cuerpo de la pelinegra se paraliza ante el impacto de aquellas palabras—

-N-nii sama... —le dedica una mirada incomprendida que mas que nada pedía a gritos una explicación, es entonces que unos brazos la toman desprevenida por detrás y la obligan a retroceder, el solo se dedica a observar y entre gritos logra escuchar a lo lejos una frase que le partió el alma en dos— lo siento...

-procedan! —es lo segundo que oyo antes de ver como su nii-sama bajaba la cabeza y se retira ignorando los gritos desesperados de su hermana—

-Nii-samaaaaaa! vuelve! ¿q-que esta pasando? suéltenme, déjenme! ¿que no ven que ichigo no esta muerto? vamos escúchenme —forcejea intentando zafarse pero todo esfuerzo es en vano ya que logran inmovilizarla tomándola de brazos y piernas mientras la capitana unohana procedía en la eliminación de sus memorias—

-hanataro ayúdame, es hora!

-c-claro capitana... ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

-creo saber lo que vas a preguntar y la respuesta es, rukia vio morir a ichigo y su hermano byakuya quiere evitarle un mayor sufrimiento, que como te habrás dado cuenta es necesario —al momento recuerda la promesa que le hizo a rukia antes de lo acontecido "solo en ti puedo confiar"—

-entonces ichigo... —sobresaltado comienza a sudar de la cara ante la fuerte impresión que esta noticia le causaba—

-así es, des afortunadamente así fue...

-pobre de la señorita kuchiki...

-lamentablemente no pudimos llegar a tiempo, la orden tardo demasiado en llegar, ahora procedamos

-S-si... —queda atónito al ver como una lagrima rebelde parece salir al instante de los ojos de aquella pelinegra resbalando por su mejilla, parecía increíble presenciar aquella escena de como una shinigami fuerte a la cual le habían inculcado que los sentimientos no figuraban dentro de la sociedad de almas, estar llorando por un compañero muerto en batalla, simplemente era increíble— Nii-sama...

* * *

**fuera del cuarto de ****recuperación**

-capitán ¿de que quiere hablar conmigo? ¿y de donde salen esos gritos, que esta pasando?

-es sobre la salud de rukia —responde serio ante la primera pregunta de renji omitiendo la segunda—

-¿que le sucede a rukia? —pregunta sorprendido—

-e decidido ordenar borrarle sus memorias, sera lo mejor para ella

-¿pero por que capitán? ¿que fue lo que realmente sucedió en la misión del mundo humano?

-... llegamos tarde los guillian's y el vasto lorde, ya habían vencido a todos incluyendo a rukia si hubiésemos llegamos un poco mas tarde rukia en estos momentos estaría muerta... —asombrado el pelirojo parece comenzar a enfadarse—

-¿ichigo donde estaba, por que no la protegió? ohh! ese bastardo! prometió cuidarla y ahora sale con esto! cuando lo vea yo.. —es entonces que es interrumpido por byakuya— -renji! ichigo esta muerto!

-ah? ¿que... esta diciendo capitán?

-ichigo murió por el vasto lorde cuando quisimos hacer algo por el ya era demasiado tarde, sus heridas eran profundas, ya no quedaba tiempo... es por ello que sus memorias serán borradas de eso quería hablar contigo, el nombre de aquel shinigami sustituto muerto en batalla que ella misma convirtió hace tiempo no debe de ser mencionado nunca mas dentro o fuera del sereitei, es una orden! —impresionado no logra articular palabra alguna pocos segundos mas tarde—

*No... puede... ichigo...*

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi_**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D!_**


	5. Chapter 5: El nuevo despertar

**—El precio de una promesa**—****

"_**El nuevo despertar"**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

* * *

**—POV RENJI—**

*Han transcurrido ya 36 horas exactas después del regreso de los capitanes en aquella misión del mundo humano, el capitán kuchiki se encargo de informarme de lo ocurrido ahí, sin embargo sigo aquí sin poder creerlo ¿como es que ichigo pudo...? por mas que lo pensara no daba crédito aun de las palabras de mi capitán, quiero decir, jamas pensé que ese idiota pudiese llegar a morir no al menos con la capacidad y determinación a la cual nos tenia acostumbrados a todos, aun me sigo y seguiré preguntando ¿que sucedió realmente? ¿como pudo haber caído ante un vasto lorde sin haberse transformado? ¿que demonios pasaba por su cabeza? vamos ni siquiera fue capaz de proteger a sus amigos y mucho a rukia, ahora ya no hay marcha atrás de nuevo todo regresa a la normalidad, antes de conocer al desde hoy innombrable...*

-teniente avarai! *me llamaba a lo lejos una voz que reconocí al instante y ¿como no? si hanataro siempre había estado al pendiente de rukia, era algo así como se achichincle, sin embargo al darme la media vuelta denotaba un rostro de preocupación*

-¿que quieres hanataro?

-b-bueno disculpe si interrumpo su rumbo pero ahora mismo no puede entrar al cuarto de la señorita kuchiki vera...

-¿que estas diciendo mocoso? ¿por que no puedo entrar a ver a la teniente kuchiki según tu, eh? *sus ojos expresaban miedo, en cuanto me dispuse a tomarlo del uniforme y alzarlo medio metro del suelo y es que me sentía frustrado por que no pude estar ahí para proteger a rukia, incluso creo haber podido ser de ayuda pero no! el capitán general yamamoto genriusai creyó que el idiota de... el, podría con el vasto lorde, pero lo que nunca pensó es que no vendría solo sino acompañado de 10 poderosos guillian's pero que va, el pasado en el pasado esta y el ¿hubiera? el hubiera no existe!*

-teniente avarai déjeme explicarle por favor! lo que quise decir es...

-¿que sucede aquí renji?

-¿ah? *ambos volteamos asombrados al ver a mi capitán parado justo en la puerta del cuarto de visita de rukia al parecer creo que debí de haber terminado de escuchar la explicación de aquel mocoso, pero había algo mas en su mirada parecía absorto en sus pensamientos al hablarnos, creo incluso que fue una reacción mecánica al escuchar el ruido de afuera*

-mis disculpas capitán kuchiki *fue lo único que logre escuchar después de analizar a mi capitán* -capitán! lo siento no sabia que usted se encontraba dentro, hanataro trato de advertirme pero no le deje explicarse, solo actué por instinto al escuchar que no podría entrar a ver a rukia

-entra renji quiero hablar contigo ahora!

-enseguida! *asentí y se dirigió de nueva cuenta el cuarto de recuperación*

-hanataro ya te puedes ir *le ordene ya un poco mas calmado, pero esta vez ya no le dirigí la mirada*

-si, claro ya me voy —se va corriendo por el pasillo**— **

*al entrar, el ya estaba sentado observando a rukia mientras dormía aun después del proceso de curación de sus heridas y su mas reciente eliminación de memorias* -renji! rukia aun permanecerá dormida durante 24 horas mas, el proceso fue demasiado para ella, a esto suma le sus heridas, ella deberá permanecer mas tiempo aquí en lo que se recupera al 100%

-capitán...

-ella estará bien... *parecía lejos de la realidad*

-capitán yo quisiera saber...

-renji ¿crees que cuando ella despierte logre recordar algo? *de nuevo me interrumpía, pero esta vez denote un sentido diferente en sus palabras no era un ¿habrá hecho bien su trabajo la capitana unohana? sino mas bien un ¿crees que algún día, si se llegase a enterar de la decisión que tome mientras ella estaba inconsciente me llegue a odiar?* -yo creo que usted a tomado la mejor decisión para ella en estos momentos, ella... quería demasiado a... *a punto estuve de pronunciar su nombre cuando recordé las ordenes de mi capitán y me abstuve a nombrarlo* ...a el, nunca me agrado la idea de que el estuviera cerca de ella, pero incuso yo lo llegue a considerar un amigo, ese idiota tenia algo que por mas discusiones y peleas que tuviéramos me hacia confiar en el, cuando luchábamos en equipo nos cuidábamos las espaldas siempre, a veces creo que rukia llego a escoger bien al otorgarle sus poderes y convertirlo en aquel shinigami sustituto* sin embargo el solo se dedico a escuchar y a observar a rukia mientras yo hablaba *una larga pausa reino durante esos momentos hasta que la capitana unohana llego a inspeccionar a la paciente*

-capitán kuchiki, teniente avarai, les pido que salgan, es momento de hacer mi inspección matinal a la paciente

-claro *asentí, pero mi capitán seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, segundos después reacciono y salio de la habitación junto conmigo

* * *

jadeante y agitado, sosteniéndose de sus rodillas así permaneció durante unos minutos hanataro después de haberse ido corriendo en cuanto le permitieron retirarse, no podía quedarse 1 min mas ahí aunque quisiera o el pelirrojo terminaría asfixian dolo de nuevo elevándolo a metro y medio del suelo fue entonces que surgió la indecisión asaltando nuevamente en su corazón, al principio cuando vio la desesperada preocupación que había en la pelinegra sobre el paradero de aquel shinigami sustituto no dudo en cumplir su promesa, aquella que consistía en entregarle aquel pergamino de sus memorias en cuanto despertara nuevamente de su inconsciencia, sin embargo nunca hablaron nada sobre _¿que pasaría si la razón por lo cual le eliminasen sus memorias fuera por su bien, bajo las ordenes del capitán kuchiki?_ ya que realmente por imposible que fuera, aquel shinigami de extravagantes cabellos naranjas realmente estaba muerto y así permanecería siempre, vivo tan solo en sus recuerdos, aunque ya no en los de ella, entonces... _¿que es lo que debería de hacer? _de nuevo la duda asaltaba a su mente y a su corazón _¿mantener su lealtad a la pelinegra o destruir aquel pergamino que solo causaría un inmenso dolor y sufrimiento a la shinigami?, _lo peor es que no podía consultar a nadie para ayudarlo a tomar una decisión, a nadie del sereitei, pues todos habían estado de acuerdo con la decisión de el capitán byakuya, todos! incluso el mismo capitán de cabellos plateados que tanto aprecio y cariño le profesaba a la shinigami... ukitake-shunsui...

-vamos debe de haber algo que pueda hacer para que la señorita kuchiki no sufra al cumplir mi promesa y peor aun, saber que nada puede hacerse ya- se decía para sus adentros, es entonces que hacen acto de presencia algunos miembros de su escuadrón

-hanataro yamada, la capitana unohana nos a mandado para informarte que regreses a tus labores y las culmines los mas pronto posible ya que terminando, te harás cargo de la teniente kuchiki en cuanto despierte, pero recuerda! nada sobre lo acontecido, ni una sola palabra o el capitán kuchiki se hará cargo de ti, ¿entendido?

-¿e-eh? que diga si, entiendo, solo... una cosa mas... ¿que eh de decirle a la señorita kuchiki en cuanto despierte? ¿como eh de mentirle?

-ah sobre eso, dijo la capitana unohana que lo único que debes decirle es que, fue herida durante la misión del mundo humano, quedo inconsciente al ser golpeada con brusquedad contra unos edificios pero que nadie mas resulto herido, es por ello que por un tiempo, incluso después de que sus heridas sanen al 100% permanecerá en el sereitei bajo el cuidado de los capitanes kuchiki y shunsui, los cuales se encargaran de cumplir las tareas que se le asignen a la teniente en el mundo humano

-e-entiendo- asombrado y aun sin saber que hacer decide seguirle el paso a sus compañeros

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya, poco mas de dos días después del regreso de los capitanes sobre la misión del mundo humano, el pelinegro había dado ordenes durante la tarde noche para que trasladaran a su hermana del cuarto de curaciones a lo que podría llamarse _"la mansión kuchiki" _y es que era una mansión de ensueño ¿y como no? si por algo su apellido era de gran prestigio dentro de la sociedad de almas, no solo poseían enormes riquezas sino también de los genes kuchiki solo salían poderosos guerreros dispuestos a tener altos rangos como los de capitán, aquella mansión no tenia ni una sola pared sin tapizar con colores que contrastaran, haciendo juego con los demás, los pasillos mas grandes por fuera eran de mosaico y los de adentro eran de madera tallada uno a uno con diversas figuras acorde a la mansión, la parte de atrás de la mansión mantenía un enorme laberinto de enredaderas crecientes en aquel césped de mas de dos metros de altura, el cual lo utilizaban en sus tiempos libres de entrenamiento y así activar sus sentidos, al contrario de la parte frontal de la mansión, era adorna por un extenso camino de arboles de cerezo, a la derecha otro camino que daba directo hacia un hermoso y cristalino lago, dando lugar a relajantes noches en la intemperie, al lado izquierdo se hallaba un enorme bosque con flores diversas de colores, sin duda alguna el cuarto de la shinigami no se quedaba atrás pues su cuarto estaba tapizado de hermosos pétalos blancos que hacían juego con la mansión creando una paz inminente, las sabanas eran de la misma tonalidad, es entonces que una brillante luz se comenzaba a colar por la abertura que había en la ventana de aquel cuarto, quedando la pelinegra que aun reposaba en su cama impregnada por aquella majestuosa sonrisa de la luna, es entonces que poco a poco comenzó a abrir aquellos impactantes y enigmáticos ojos violetas, los cuales aun mostraban rastros de todo el cansancio que había tras una imponente batalla, todo en aquel cuarto le era familiar pero aun no asestaba a descifrar lo que había sucedido, todo parecía tan confuso, tan vago que lo único que recordó fue que se llamaba rukia y nada mas por el momento, quedando quieta y en silencio tratando de recordar algo, cualquier cosa, pero tras el pasar de los min decidió tan solo observar aquella luna que le sonreía desde aquel cielo distante que brindaba la oscuridad de la noche, suspirando lenta y profundamente a la vez que cerraba y abría nuevamente los ojos, retiro lentamente aquellas cobijas que la protegían de la frialdad de la noche quedando expuesta en solo una bata blanca, se levanto algo indecisa sobre que hacer, como consiguiente abrió aquella puerta, la cual dio lugar a un largo pasillo comenzando a recorrerlo al momento que su desnudez en sus pies parecía comenzar a percibir la frialdad de la noche, sin embargo siguió su caminata nocturna hasta llegar a la entrada de el patio donde hermosos pétalos de cerezo comenzaban a caer impulsados por aquel viento que mas que nada parecía querer besar la cara de la pelinegra, impregnándose en todo su ser, miro aquello con un vació en su corazón, en vez de que le causara tranquilidad, aquello parecía querer contarle en un soplo que algo o alguien le hacia falta, que desconocía el nombre por el momento pero que en aluna ocasión lo oyó nombrar en labios de la shinigami, observando con ausencia en sus ojos la lejanía, inhalo profundamente y un vació se adueño de su corazón haciéndola querer incluso sollozar, pero... ¿por que? o ¿por quien?, era algo que aun no lograba recordar, fue entonces que una figura de cabellos cortos va saliendo de la oscuridad de aquel pasillo y sale al encuentro de la ojivioleta

*eh tomado creo yo la mejor decisión, debo de informarle y hacerle entrega sobre sus memorias perdidas y ayudarla a afrontar poco a poco la situacion, es lo mejor que puedo hacer*

-señorita kuchiki- la nombra y la ojivioleta voltea un poco desconcertada sacándola inmediatamente de su ensoñación

-¿quien eres tu? pregunta al extraño, tratando de recordar su nombre o al menos su cara pero fallando en su intento

-s-señorita kuchiki ¿n-no me recuerda? soy hanataro... hanataro yamada, su leal servidor

-¿hanataro?

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?, es normal que usted no se acuerde de mi, no después de lo ocurrido

-¿que fue lo que ocurrió? vamos cuéntame!- comenzaba a desesperarse la pelinegra, acercándose cada vez mas hacia aquel shinigami decidida y dispuesta a escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle

-señorita kuchiki... yo... lo que tengo que decirle es que...- es interrumpido al momento en que iba sacando aquel pergamino de las memorias oculto en su kimono, por alguien que lo ponía de nervios de solo escuchar su sola mension

-hanataro veo que estas acatando las ordenes de la capitana unohana y le informabas a rukia lo acontecido, pues bien te ahorrare ese paso, ya puedes retirarte que yo me haré cargo

-p-pero...

-¿quien es usted?- cuestiona al pelinegro la ojivioleta un tanto curiosa y a la vez temerosa

-¿yo?... yo soy byakuya kuchiki, tu hermano- quedando un tanto asombrada al momento de escuchar quien era ese ser de cabellos largos y negros, pero... aun sabiendo ahora quien era el, su corazón le decía que no era el por quien sentía aquel profundo vació en su ser

-hanataro eh dicho que ya te puedes retirar, obedece- ordeno el pelinegro al que ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

-s-s-si por supuesto capitán kuchiki- dando rápidos pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar su vista de la pelinegra y rogando un milagro por que el pelinegro no lo haya pillado del todo, al grado de saber que escondía algo en su kimono, hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el resto del pasillo, por la penumbra y la escasa luz que proyectaba uno de las pocas ventanas que habían abiertas en aquel momento *señorita kuchiki, perdóneme por no poder cumplir mi promesa* se decía para sus adentros sollozando temeroso de lo que podría pasar si le decía la verdad *lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, es mantenerme al margen de la situacion y seguirle el juego a todos en esta farsa, perdóneme por no ser valiente como el joven kurosaki, perdóneme... si tan solo supiera, lo único que me reconforta en estos momentos es que al fin recobro la consciencia, que esta sana y salva, pero mas que nada, que al fin esta... DESPIERTA!*

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Que pasara con rukia? ¿Que le depara a la vieja karakura y a sus amigos ahora que ichigo a muerto? ¿Cumplirá su promesa? ¿lograra hanataro armarse de valor y decirle la verdad a rukia? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi_**

**_Nos escribimos Chao :D!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Los ojos del tiempo

_**—¿Quién eres tú?... Los ojos del tiempo— **_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

**_N/A 2:_**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

* * *

Amaneció y los primeros rayos del día comenzaron a invadir los cuartos de la mansión kuchiki, la actividad comenzaba a las 5:00am, y los preparativos para lo que seria del resto del día ya estaban en marcha, el desayuno se servia a las 5:30am, para comenzar a las 6:00am, con las labores que ordenaban hacerse, del sereitei hacia los capitanes.

Una mujer de avanzada edad se apresuraba hacia el cuarto de la pelinegra, portando en sus manos, bandejas y utensilios de porcelana fina, que serian utilizados en el desayuno. Tocando la puerta y llamando a la ojivioleta con un tono de ternura _**—**_señorita kuchiki, levántese, ya estamos por terminar de servir el desayuno y su hermano el capitán kuchiki ya esta por bajar, vamos señori..._**— **_es interrumpida al escuchar como se abre rápidamente aquella puerta golpeando estrepitosamente contra la pared, saliendo rápida y apresuradamente del cuarto la pelinegra vistiendo un kimono rojo floreado de mangas largas acampanadas que le llegaba un tanto abajo de las rodillas con una pequeña abertura al lado de su pierna derecha, haciendo lucir su piel tersa y blanca, llevando su ahora largo cabello negro, un tanto debajo de los hombros, despeinado y recogido a medias con una pinza la cual poco le faltaba para caerse al suelo, salio dando pequeños saltos con una sola pierna y poniéndose en la otra una sandalia, _**—**_buenos días, disculpa por lo de la puerta, pero llegare tarde al desayuno con mi nii-sama sino me apresuro, inclusive aun no me he terminado de peinar, oh Dios! no quiero hacerlo esperar!—al instante la mujer de cabellos plateados sonríe cálida mente hacia la ojivioleta apresurada, ayudándola a peinarse tan solo en 10min, llegando solo 5min tarde a la mesa, la cual estaba ubicada esta vez frente a una gran puerta abierta que daba como vista al extenso camino de arboles de cerezo, aquel pelinegro ya la esperaba sentado en la mesa, observando el caer de las hojas, volteando a ver con seriedad a la ojivioleta contonearse agitada mente todo su cuerpo, tras haber corrido por los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar ala mesa, dispuesta a desayunar con su nii-sama

_**—**_llegas tarde— hace mension el pelinegro

—discúlpeme nii-sama, no volverá a suceder— decía la ojivioleta controlando nuevamente su respiración, caminando hacia la mesa y sentándose al extremo comienzan a desayunar, dejando al instante sus palillos comienza a hablar algo nerviosa

—Nii-sama ¿que hará durante el resto del día?—

—lo mismo de siempre, rukia—

—pero, ¿que es lo de siempre?—

—ordenar y firmar pergaminos, luego... tengo ordenes del capitán yamamoto genryuusai de ir al mundo humano a exterminar hollow's—

—oh... y ¿a que horas volverá?—

—no, mejor dime... ¿a que viene todo esto, rukia?— es entonces que la pelinegra comienza a ponerse nerviosa

—N-nii-sama, desde hace tiempo eh notado que porta una zampakuto a la cual llama en sus entrenamientos como: _"senbonzakura" _desde que paso aquel incidente en el mundo se me prohibió volver a ser una shinigami hasta que me recuperase, pero al paso del tiempo dijeron que mis poderes, por alguna razón habían sido sellados y que ya no había razón para volver como shinigami, por eso desde ya hace tiempo que no he vuelto a la acción, se me ah permitido salir de esta mansión, de recorrer algunos lugares y hablar con viejos amigos, inclusive con mi ex capitán ukitake-shunsui, pues ya hace 8 años de todo esto y me preguntaba si al menos ahora me pudiese devolver aquella la que fue mi zampakuto, pero que ya no recuerdo ni su nombre, quisiera... quisiera conservarla, pero mas que nada... quisiera ponerme a prueba una vez mas... quisiera volver a intentar ser una shinigami y tal vez... poder regresar a mi cargo de...— es interrumpida al momento por el pelinegro —No! mi respuesta es un no definitivo—

—pero, ¿por que, nii-sama?, ¿por que se niega y me niega la posibilidad, la oportunidad de al menos intentarlo, yo...— es interrumpida nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tanto de brusquedad

—eh dicho que no, rukia! no volverás a ser una shinigami, tu... tu ya no tienes poderes, podría ser arriesgado para ti, no lo permitiré! tu lugar es aquí como la dama, doncella, como la princesa de la mansión kuchiki que eres! y como tal no debes de salir a hacer deberes que solo me corresponden a mi y a la sociedad de almas! y olvídate de esa idea absurda de querer ser shinigami de nuevo, que a esas alturas lo único que eres sin poderes, es un estorbo y sobre tu zampakuto resígnate! que lo que fue de sode no shirayuki, ya no lo es mas, pues no volvimos a encontrarla en el mundo de los vivos después de aquel día en que casi mueres!... desde hace 8 años— es entonces que se levanta de la mesa y se retira, dejando impactada a la ojivioleta y es que el solo hecho de saber que un día ella tuvo poderes pero que tras aquella batalla contra aquel que llamaban white! casi muere y tiempo después pierde sus poderes, la estremecía tanto, al grado de sentirse ahora como una inútil a la cual un día la terminarían obligándose a casar con algún capitán de alto rango o con alguien de buen apellido para extender así el clan kuchiki y es que podría ser muy dama, muy doncella, muy princesa, pero eso no le evitaría que su hermano la obligase a casarse con alguien a quien no quería, teniendo como ese hecho el objetivo que debería de tener, de ahora en adelante, pero mas que nada le intrigaba el paradero de aquella que fue su zampakuto en el pasado, pero... "_¿donde? ¿en que parte del mundo del mundo de los vivos estaría sode no shirayuki?" _Si! al menos ahora sabia con que nombre referirse a la que un día fue su compañera de batalla, pero... _"¿que poderes tendría sode?, ¿que tan hábil seria?",_ como sea! sode no shirayuki aun la estaba esperando, sola, en algún lugar del mundo, esperando a su ama, a su compañera de batallas, tal vez ella le pudiese ayudar o dar alguna pista que le permitiese volver a ser la que una vez fue, volver a ser la teniente del 13 escuadrón, kuchiki rukia.

Es entonces que se levanta nuevamente de la mesa y comienza con su recorrido matinal por el bosque de arboles de cerezo que había en el territorio kuchiki, andando por uno de los caminos de pétalos de cerezo y el aire impregnándose en su rostro, cerrando los ojos es que se hunde en recuerdos, recuerdos de hace 8 años, justo el día que tuvo un nuevo despertar.

_**Flashback...**_

Observando la brillante luz de la luna y hundiéndose en sus pensamientos mas profundos, aun sin entender nada, se dispone a salir de entre las sombras una silueta un poco mas alta que ella, de cabellos negros y tez moreno claro se acerca decidido y un tanto nervioso. Aun sin poder reconocerlo comienza a hablar

—señorita kuchiki— la nombra y la ojivioleta voltea un poco desconcertada sacándola inmediatamente de su ensoñación

—¿quien eres tu?— pregunta al extraño, tratando de recordar su nombre o al menos su cara pero fallando en su intento

—s-señorita kuchiki ¿n-no me recuerda? soy hanataro... hanataro yamada, su leal servidor—

—¿hanataro?—

—¿pero que estoy haciendo?, es normal que usted no se acuerde de mi, no después de lo ocurrido—

—¿que fue lo que ocurrió? vamos cuéntame!— comenzaba a desesperarse la pelinegra, acercándose cada vez mas hacia aquel shinigami decidida y dispuesta a escuchar lo que el tenia que decirle

—señorita kuchiki... yo... lo que tengo que decirle es que...— es interrumpido al momento en que iba sacando aquel pergamino de las memorias oculto en su kimono, por alguien que lo ponía de nervios de solo escuchar su sola mension

—hanataro veo que estas acatando las ordenes de la capitana unohana y le informabas a rukia lo acontecido, pues bien te ahorrare ese paso, ya puedes retirarte que yo me haré cargo—

—p-pero...—

—¿quien es usted?— cuestiona al pelinegro la ojivioleta un tanto curiosa y a la vez temerosa

—¿yo?... yo soy byakuya kuchiki, tu hermano— quedando un tanto asombrada al momento de escuchar quien era ese ser de cabellos largos y negros, pero... aun sabiendo ahora quien era el, su corazón le decía que no era el por quien sentía aquel profundo vació en su ser

—hanataro eh dicho que ya te puedes retirar, obedece— ordeno el pelinegro al que ahora estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

—s-s-si por supuesto capitán kuchiki— dando rápidos pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar su vista de la pelinegra y rogando un milagro por que el pelinegro no lo haya pillado del todo, al grado de saber que escondía algo en su kimono, el solo hecho de pensar que podía haber visto ya el pergamino y en cualquier momento preguntar por el contenido, lo hacia comenzar a ver la noche de otro color,específicamente... rosa, después de imagina como el pelinegro pronunciaba su shikai sobre el, las cuencas de sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas, comenzando a hiper ventilar, hecho a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el resto del pasillo, por la penumbra y la escasa luz que proyectaba uno de las pocas ventanas que habían abiertas en aquel momento

La shinigami aun seguía sin entender aquella actitud hacia su nii-sama, por mas que lo analizara, sabia que su sola presencia era ya imponente e incluso intimidante de solo mirarlo, pero la reacción de hanataro esa vez había sido como la de un chico recién pillado, en fin, después ocurrió aquella charla, la cual le debió de haber respondido a todas sus dudas, pero no fue así, lo único que le dijo fue:

—rukia... de seguro te has de preguntar miles de cosas, incluso, es probable que no reconozcas a varias personas que han estado a tu lado durante un tiempo, como recién te habrás dado cuenta con aquel chico y ahora conmigo, pero... al momento solo te diré lo mas relevante, ahora que recién has despertado, pues bien... hace tres días se te dieron ordenes de de ir a el mundo humano para investigar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que se habían estado detectando recientemente la presencia de guillian's y probablemente adjuchas, tu y un grupo especializado llegaron a un lugar donde se habían detectado los registros, pero encontraron algo mucho peor, no se trataba de algún adjucha común, sino de un vasto lorde, el cual comandaba a mas de una docena de guillian's, la sociedad de almas fue enterada de esto, tiempo mas tarde, el capitán general yamamoto genryuusai tardo demasiado en recibir los informes y por ende, tardo en dar las consiguientes ordenes, cuando recibimos todos los capitanes del sereitei la orden de salida para el mundo humano, las puertas de la sociedad ya estaban abiertas y no tardamos en llegar, aun así la misión del mundo humano no tuvo éxito, el vasto lorde logro escapar, acabamos con los guillian's, pero... todos tus compañeros ya estaban muertos y tu, gravemente herida, ya no había tiempo, ahora todos estaban muertos, solo tu estas aun con vida, rukia— asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar aun no lograba dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando la pelinegra, aquello era desgarrador, saber que no pudo protegerlos, lo hacía sentirse culpable y a punto de comenzar a sollozar, retrocediendo unos pasos hacia atrás, es que comienza a sentir el frió de la barda que lo rodeaba y comienza a estremecerse al contacto —Nii-sama— llama sollozando al pelinegro, y es que la culpa la invadía hasta las entrañas, de ahora ni siquiera saber el nombre de sus compañeros, no recordaba nada, absolutamente nada, lo único que comenzaba a reconocer al momento, era un terrible dolor de cabeza que ahora la comenzaba a atormentar, sin embargo había una pregunta que aun no entendía o no lograba resolver aun, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, observando a su nii-sama —solo una pregunta mas— el pelinegro comienza a tensar la mandíbula —¿si?

—¿por que no logro recordar nada?, ¿por que no los reconozco?... aun no me ha explicado eso... —

—la respuesta es sencilla, rukia, en uno de los ataques del vasto lorde, logro impactarte contra un edificio, por alguna razón corriste con tanta suerte y tu caída fue mala, golpeaste tu cabeza contra algún escombro o muro del edificio y el impacto fue tan fuerte que tu cerebro conmociono a tal grado que has perdido la memoria— la respuesta del pelinegro era razonable pero aun así, había algo que no la terminaba de convencer, aun no hallaba que era, pero ahora no era el momento ya que el intenso dolor de cabeza ya no le estaba permitiendo pensar con claridad, el interrogatorio había terminado en esa ocasión.

**_...fin del flashback_**

**_"_**_T__odo es tan confuso" _se decía para sus adentros "_aun no logro recordar las caras de mis compañeros, tan solo aquellas pequeñas visiones entre sueños de un joven... ¿humano?, aun no estoy cien por ciento segura, solo logro distinguir una silueta a lo lejos que se va acercando, sin embargo aun no logro ver su rostro, ni mucho menos de que color es su cabello, ya que una especie de neblina me impide verlo con mas claridad, nada, nada aun... no se quien sea, ni que significo en mi vida o si realmente existió, solo se que no me causa miedo, es como si mi cuerpo reaccionara de tan solo verlo, con __alegría, como si supiera que no me haría daño... realmente estoy confundida. _

_Después de tanto solo unos meses, recién comenzaba a adaptarme a mi vida anterior o al menos a la que me afirman que era, fue que comencé con estas visiones, primero solo veía neblina cubriéndome como si me abrazara al contacto, un contacto muy cálido y reconfortante, eh de resaltar como si alguien me abrazara después de mucho tiempo de no haber verme, luego... luego fue que cesaron las visiones y durante 6 años deje de soñarlo hasta hace 2 años que las visiones volvieron y mas constantes aun, ahora no solo es la neblina, sino la silueta que se ve a lo lejos, cada vez se acerca mas y mas, pero al momento de ver su cara o alguna característica de el, desaparece y despierto"  
_

_—_Rukiaaaa!— se oyó a lo lejos, aquel pelirrojo saludaba a la ojivioleta desde lejos, enérgicamente con una gran sonrisa

—Renji!— devolviendo le el saludo con una sonrisa cálida, corriendo hacia su encuentro y es que el pelirrojo había demostrado ser un buen amigo, pues desde que volvió a la mansión kuchiki, el era quien le contaba como era el mundo humano y sus misiones, dándose a resaltar y otorgándose gran merito, la pelinegra siempre lo observaba con gran asombro, cada vez que lograba escabullirse de las labores de su capitán, su sonrojo era evidente al momento en que la ojivioleta le tomaba por el brazo y lo miraba directamente a los ojos impresionada por lo que el le contaba en una de sus tantas caminatas a veces matinales, a veces nocturnas y es que el, se había convertido en su gran amigo y confidente, incluso le traía objetos extraños del mundo humano, de contrabando, solo para ver la feliz y animada expresión de los ojos de la ojivioleta, como aquella vez que le regalo una blusa rosada con pequeños chappy's impregnados y la cual se había convertido ahora en su pijama para dormir, incluso esa vez recibió un beso en su mejilla, el cual lo puso rojo como tomate, le gusto tanto que se prometió volver a repetirlo, comprando y trayéndole todo lo referente a cuantos a chappy's se refería.

—¿como has estado?— sonreía feliz el pelirrojo

—muy bien, de hecho te estaba esperando, quiero que hagamos un picnic a las afueras de la mansión, ¿que te parece?— sonreía alegremente la ojivioleta

—me parece bien, pero antes debemos de informarle al capitán kuchiki

—renji, no seas tan anticuado!, vayámonos de picnic sin que lo sepa mi nii-sama, ándale! sino, tardaremos mucho en que nos de permiso, ademas, no se por que tanta formalidad, tu estarás conmigo, así que no habrá problema, anda vamos! por favor— suplicaba la ojivioleta pues ya comenzaba a mirar tierna mente al pelirrojo como artimaña que usaba para convencerlo cuando quería algo, y ¿como, no?, si esto de los dotes de la actuación le daba muy bien, el pelirrojo no tuvo mas que aceptar, jamas se negaba 2 veces a las suplicas de la ojivioleta —esta bien, pero que conste que si el capitán kuchiki nos descubre y luego me mata, tu seras la única culpable, ¿entendiste kuchiki?— se acerca a la altura de los ojos de la pelinegra, agachándose hasta tocar sus rodillas con las manos, es entonces que ella sonríe cálida mente abalanzándose hacia el cuello del pelirrojo, haciéndolo sonrojar, pero correspondiendo también al abrazo que en esos momentos le ofrecía la pelinegra —entendido avarai— al momento rukia se suelta del abrazo y sale corriendo adentro de la mansión para luego gritar a lo lejos

—recuerda llevar bolas de arroz y pepinos rebanados al mediodía o no vengas!—

—si, claro enana! y a ti no se te olvide llevar mi comida favorita o ya veras!— sonreían a lo lejos, renji sin duda alguna era un gran amigo

Terminando los preparativos para el picnic, la ojivioleta se percata que tan solo eran las 8:00am y que para el mediodía aun faltaba mucho, dispuesta a llegar a tiempo y descansada, sube a su habitación y ya en su cama toma una manta, la cual a diferencia del cuarto era violeta con bordados de pétalos sin colorear.

Observando aquel cielo matinal en total silencio es que los ojos de la pelinegra se comienzan a cerrar, dando como nueva vista la oscuridad

**_Sueño..._**

_"El resplandeciente cielo azul que vislumbre, poco a poco iba tornándose gris y comenzaba a llover, el bosque de cerezos comenzaba a deformarse de una manera extraña por ratos y luego volvía a tomar su forma original, el viento en contraste se iba y volvía con mayor intensidad haciendo que los arboles hicieran caer sus hojas de cerezo, de pronto como si la calma y la paz cesaran, el cielo se abrió y salio un enorme... ¿guillian? si, asi es como recuerdo que le llamaban en la sociedad de almas a aquella extraña criatura, yo aun no lograba recordar mucho aun... sin saber como, un enorme cero es lanzado justo a lado de mi, destruyendo todo a su paso, todo era... desconcertante... no entendía aquello, de pronto comenze a sentir como una gota de sudor comenzaba a resbalar por mi frente recorriendo toda mi cara, no lo podía creer, a punto estuvo de destruirme con su eminente cero, sin embargo yo estaba paralizada por... el ¿miedo?, si, tenia miedo, miedo de no poder defenderme, de no poder hacer nada, quería correr y no podía mis piernas no me respondían "ayuda" alcance a pronunciar pero sonó mas bien como un suspiro, ni siquiera como un grito" __—¿_que haces?— "_me pregunto una voz... una voz que no reconocía pero que me era familiar"_

La pelinegra voltea nerviosa encontrándose con la silueta de una hermosa _Yuki-onna _saliendo de entre la neblina, una espíritu de tez blanca, vestida de azul y de blanco a la luz, de pelo largo blanco que se recorta en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza en la parte delantera, mientras en el derecho colgaba suelto. usando un furisode, la parte superior de su vestido teniendo mangas largas que llegan a la tierra, la parte inferior larga cubriendo sus pies.

—¿No me vas a responder?, te eh hecho una pregunta—

—¿q-quien eres tu?— pregunto nerviosa aun sin poder reaccionar del todo, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, temiendo lo peor al estar dándole la espalda a su rival, aquel guillian que hacia que sus pisadas resonaran por todo el lugar, dando a entender que estaba cada vez mas cerca

—rukia... ¿que estas haciendo?, ¿por que haces como si no me reconocieras? eh estado esperándote durante 8 años sola y no has venido aun por mi.. ¿que pasa?, ¿acaso es que aprovechaste aquel enfrentamiento que tuviste con aquel vasto lorde para deshacerte de mi?, ¿no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para que tu me portes?, ¿es eso?— la ojivioleta no acertaba que pensar, ni mucho menos que responderle ya que ni siquiera ella misma lo entendía, ¿acaso era ella sode no shirayuki materializada? simplemente no la recordaba

—¿tu... eres mi zampakuto?, ¿tu eres..?— no alcanzo a completar la pregunta cuando un enorme cero inundo el lugar, la fuerte explosión hizo que la pelinegra cerrara los ojos al instante y cerrando los brazos en torno a su cabeza, tratando de cubrirse, pero en el fondo sabia que no lo resistiría, sin embargo unos brazos fríos la tenían cubierta, al abrir los ojos observo como aquella mujer observaba a lo lejos el guillian que poco a poco al percatarse de que su objetivo había desaparecido opto por ir en su búsqueda de nueva cuenta, unos instantes eran suficientes para aclarar las cosas y destruir al guillian, solo había que hacer entrar en razón a la ojivioleta que aun estaba desconcertada por lo ocurrido, no entendía nada, parecía ida y es que, aquella mujer la había salvado del eminente ataque del guillian el cual la pudo haber matado si no hubiese sido por ella que no dudo en salvar a la pelinegra

—rukia, yo soy tu zampakuto, yo soy... sode no shirayuki— los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron impactados por lo que ella le decía, ella era... su zampakuto, la cual le habían dicho que estaba perdida en el mundo humano, estaba allí, de nuevo, salvándole la vida, pero... ¿como?, ¿como era posible aquello?

—tu eres... mi zampakuto... no puede ser, mi nii-sama me dijo que tu estabas perdida en el mundo humano y que no podía ir a recuperarte por que yo... no tengo poderes... ya no...—

—rukia... tus poderes han sido sellados, lo puedo sentir, pero yo te puedo ayudar para que eso no sea mas—

—¿es eso cierto?, ¿tu puedes hacer que yo vuelva a ser una shinigami?... ¿como antes?—

—por su puesto, yo puedo hacer eso y mas!— los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron al oír aquellas palabras, la esperanza volvía a surgir dentro de ella, una vez mas

—pero... ¿como?—

—bueno, primeramente comienza por tomarme que esta vez yo seré quien te transforme, luego lo harás tu por tu propia cuenta, ahora vayamos y luchemos juntas... como solíamos hacerlo— fue entonces que una la neblina comenzó a despejarse y de entre ella surgió una zampakuto blanca como la nieve con un listón blanco al final de la empuñadura, realmente era hermosa, perfecta, rápidamente la pelinegra opto por tomarla de la empuñadura y una brisa blanca la cubría en remolino, haciendo que su kimono rojo floreado y peinado desaparecieran, quedando tan solo con un kimono de color negro y el cabello negro suelto, sus ojos reflejaban de nuevo la determinación, el poder... el poder resurgía de entre su ser, de nuevo era ella

—estoy lista! es hora de acabar con todo esto de una buena vez— una mano cubrió su hombro acercándose a su oído

—vayamos juntas yo estaré a tu lado, quiero que recuerdes como invocar cada uno de mis ataques— la pelinegra asintió

—vamos!— las dos salieron esta vez, juntas y decididas a luchar de nuevo como las compañeras de batalla que eran, fue entonces que al llegar al lugar el guillian ya las esperaba ansioso por destruirlas

—rukia, es hora! invoca me— ordeno la zampakuto, pero la ojivioleta no recordaba como, lo único que logro hacer fue saltar hacia atrás, en respuesta al ataque del guillian, poniéndose en posición amenazo con la zampakuto aun sin saber como invocarla

—¿que haces?, ¿por que no invocas mis poderes?—

—lo que pasa es que yo... no recuerdo como hacerlo— decía un poco avergonzada

—rukia... repite después de mi, Some no Mai, Tsukishiro— ordeno a la ojivioleta, mientras esquivaba los ataques del guillian y asintiendo a las ordenes de la espíritu

—es hora de que acabe con todo esto... !Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!— es entonces que se forma un gran círculo de hielo alrededor del guillian congelan dolo por completo y su alrededor, al instante se rompe en mil pedazos, destruyéndolo para siempre**  
**

—bien hecho, no lo habrás recordado pero al menos lograste hacerlo bien al ultimo momento— decía la espíritu al momento que le decía —rukia... es momento de irme, mi tiempo aquí ah terminado pero te puedo decir que al menos me voy con la esperanza reafirmada de que no te has olvidado del todo de mi, que no me has abandonado... es por ello que estaré esperándote, esperare a que un día vuelvas por mi y nos reencontremos— sonreía cálida mente —espera! no te puedes ir! aun no me has dicho ¿en donde, en que parte del mundo humano estas?, ¿como puedo encontrarte?—

—solo te puedo decir que confíes en tus instintos, ni siquiera yo misma se donde estoy, solo se que el lugar donde me encuentro esta obscuro y con muchos escombros, oigo voces de personas, pero ninguna me ah visto aun... rukia... confía en ti y encuentra me... hazlo antes de que alguien mas me tome y se adueñe de mi...— decía al mismo instante en que desaparecía entre la neblina de nuevo y todo lo demás era remplazado por mas de aquella neblina que no dejaba ver mas allá —sodeee! espera! no te vayas— corría tratando de alcanzarla, sin embargo no lo logro, cayendo en cuenta que de nueva cuenta estaba sola... sola entre tanta neblina, poco tiempo paso para que de nuevo no estuviera sola y una silueta apareciera desde lo lejos, acercándose a la ojivioleta

—¿sode... eres tu?— preguntaba ansiosa a la silueta que poco a poco se iba acercando a la pelinegra

—¿sode?, no querida, me estas confundiendo, yo no soy tu zampakuto—

—entonces... ¿quien eres tu?— preguntaba la pelinegra un tanto desconfiada pero con la determinación aun puesta, la silueta se fue aclarando de entre la neblina saliendo una joven de aparentemente 15-16 años, cabello negro violeta, recogido y ojos anaranjados, vistiendo un kimono negro como el de una shinigami, ¿era acaso ella uno de ellos?, pero... ¿quien era? —soy los ojos del tiempo, mensajera de las almas errantes o que aun buscan su objetivo en la vida, soy la que ayuda en su búsqueda implacable de lo que desde el fondo de su ser quieren las almas, mi nombre es senna y soy... el rosario de las memorias...

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este sexto capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Cumplirá Ichigo su promesa? ¿que le tiene que decir el rosario de las memorias a rukia? ¿encontrara a sode no shirayuki? ¿ichi-nii volverá? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Recuerdos

_**—Recuerdos—**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

**_N/A 2:_**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior:_ —entonces... ¿quien eres tu?— preguntaba la pelinegra un tanto desconfiada pero con la determinación aun puesta, la silueta se fue aclarando de entre la neblina saliendo una joven de aparentemente 15-16 años, cabello negro violeta, recogido y ojos anaranjados, vistiendo un kimono negro como el de una shinigami, ¿era acaso ella uno de ellos?, pero... ¿quien era? —soy los ojos del tiempo, mensajera de las almas errantes o que aun buscan su objetivo en la vida, soy la que ayuda en su búsqueda implacable de lo que desde el fondo de su ser quieren las almas, mi nombre es senna y soy... el rosario de las memorias...

* * *

**_Aun en el sueño..._**

—¿El rosario de las memorias?— pregunto confundida la pelinegra _**  
**_

—exacto, yo soy la que fui, la que soy y la que siempre seré, portadora de miles de memorias y créeme que las tuyas no son la excepción, a pesar de que aun estés con vida, tus memorias perdidas siguen resguardadas en mi, pero ya es tiempo que vuelvan a ti, ¿no crees?, eh venido aquí a devolverte lo que una vez te fue arrebatado y a hablarte de un joven, aquel que una vez murió pero prometió volver, eme aquí cumpliendo uno de los deseos mas profundos de su alma, verte de nuevo— la ojivioleta permanecía atenta y desconcertada a lo que le decía la pelivioleta y es que ella había vivido los últimos 8 años sin un solo recuerdo, ni uno solo! solo sueños, sueños con siluetas y nada mas!, pero eso sin duda iba a cambiar en ese preciso momento, pues el rosario de las memorias estaba ahí, ahora, tratando de devolverle lo que una vez... ¿le fue arrebatado?, no lograba entender aquella palabra, ni mucho menos quien era aquel que quería verla ... ¿de nuevo?, ¿seria acaso aquel que le provocaba un vació en su corazón, aquel que hacia que el viento le contara en un soplo que algo o alguien le hacia falta, que desconocía el nombre por el momento pero que en alguna ocasión lo oyó nombrar en labios de la shinigami pero... ¿por que? o ¿por quien?, era algo que aun no lograba recordar

—espera un momento senna ¿a que te refieres con que mis memorias me fueron arrebatadas?, si tu fueras el verdadero rosario de las memorias sabrías bien que yo me golpee fuertemente la cabeza causándome una fuerte contusión cerebral y por ende perdí la memoria! al menos eso fue lo que mi nii-sama me dijo, ademas... no se de que me hablas... yo...— la pelivioleta sonreía irónicamente al momento que se acercaba a la pelinegra creando un pequeño remolino de viento entre sus manos y este se convertía a su vez en un auto reflejo de la ojivioleta, permitiendo le ver hacia el pasado como una especie de portal

—rukia, yo no puedo llegar y decirte por donde ir, solo soy los ojos del tiempo, para que me entiendas, soy la mensajera de las almas en pena y... ahora de el... aquel que no ah muerto, aquel que aun sostiene entre sus manos el lazo rojo del destino sin romper, el que aun te busca en sueños y no ah podido verte, solo puedo decirte que debes de buscar respuestas en aquel que te ah sido leal siempre, pues no todo lo que ah tus oídos ah llegado es cierto, busca entre las bocas cerradas de los que te aman, la verdad que te ah sido ocultada, es todo lo que puedo decirte, mi tiempo se acaba pero si miras dentro de este remolino de viento, podrás darte cuenta que tu vida estaba incompleta, fue completa y ahora de nuevo sigue como en un principio, dale un vistazo a tu pasado y adquiere conocimientos, aquellos que tienes pero que no recuerdas, fue en ese momento que la ojivioleta aun dudosa de aquella que decía, era el rosario de las memorias, se acerca a ver mas allá del remolino de viento, sus conocimientos volvían, recuerdos que no sabia que tenia, volvían y que bien se sentía, ¿completa al fin?, no, aun le faltaba algo, pues no todo podría ser recordado en ese momento, solo lo esencial

—yo...— los recuerdos fluían nuevamente a su subconsciente y entraban a su cerebro con el aire, es entonces que con los recuerdos también llegan los fuertes dolores de cabeza que esto le provocaba, sin embargo senna no se detuvo por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a la pequeña shinigami, recordar incluso que ella había matado a kaien, a quien ella le profesaba gran admiración y respeto ademas de un profundo cariño, fue demasiado, la ojivioleta cayo inconsciente por unos instantes mientras aquella que decía ser el rosario de las memorias solo se limita a observar lo acontecido, sin sentimiento alguno en su rostro —es momento de que me vaya, tu ya has adquirido parte de lo que necesitabas recordar yo ahora debo de irme pero, el vendrá... por el, por todo lo que ah pasado, le permitiré que se haga presente en tus sueños y que cuando despiertes puedas hablar tan solo unos min con el, ya después sera momento de mostrarte todo lo demás que necesitas recordar... y a el también le llegara el momento de recordar pero ahora no, solo podrá verte, mas aun cuando despierte el no podrá recordar nada mas, solo que tuvo una mala noche, continuando con su vida, sin recordar nada aun...— caminando unos pasos hacia atrás comienza a retroceder y aquella neblina que antes las rodeaba, comienza a desaparecer con los segundos, llevándose consigo a senna

El tiempo paso y de nuevo la neblina comenzó a apoderarse del lugar, haciendo que la shinigami despertase poco a poco, aun sintiendo aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza —¿q-que me paso?, ¿donde esta esa chica?, demonios! sino me doliera tanto la cabeza tal vez podría pensar en algo para poder hablar de nuevo con ella— es entonces que de nueva cuenta una silueta se va dibujando entre la neblina y sale a su encuentro dejando anonadada a la pelinegra —¿hablas del rosario de las memorias?, ella ya tenia que irse, por el momento me ah permitido al fin estar de vuelta y poder hablar contigo—

—¿q-quien rayos eres tu?— es entonces que aparece un Hollow delgado con aspecto humanoide muy similar al de un Vasto Lorde, de un color predominantemente negro, únicamente su cuello y la parte de la mascara del rostro color blanco, máscara semejante a una calavera, cubriéndole todo el rostro y la coronilla, con dos cuernos curvados y planos, de la parte baja de la zona trasera de su máscara cayendo una larga melena el cual cubría su espalda, poseyendo en sus antebrazos unas afiladas cuchillas de color negro que se asemejan a unas Espadas. La parte superior de su cuerpo cubierto con una especie de armadura compuesta por fragmentos óseos. Sus hombros cubiertos por 3 placas superpuestas, de aspecto afilado. Lo mismo en sus piernas, las cuales presentaban una curvatura después de sus rodillas y con un agujero hollow casi cerrado, sale de entre la neblina, causándole gran impacto a la ojivioleta pues ahora recordaba que ese mismo había sido quien le había quitado la vida a aquel joven que ahora ya no estaba con ella, al instante logro pararse aun mareada y preparándose para atacar es entonces que aquel vasto lorde cambia repentinamente su aspecto, transformándose en un joven de aproximadamente 17 años de cabellos extravagantes, color naranja en punta, ojos color ocre, alto, delgado y fuerte, portando unos jeans, playera blanca y sudadera azul, sonríe cálida mente a la ojivioleta dejándola sin aliento, por alguna razón la sola presencia de aquel joven le perturbaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser —¿no me recuerdas?— decía cabizbajo pero volviendo a retomar la sonrisa de un principio —bueno, entonces tendré que recordarte lo de nuevo, rukia... por alguna razón que desconozco tus memorias han sido eliminadas, o al menos eso es lo que me dijo senna, la cual ahora que ya hablo contigo sabrás que es el rosario de las memorias, soy quien una vez te prometió volver desde donde estuviera, solo para protegerte... mi _nakama precius—_

_—¡_no te acerques!, tu no eres humano, te acabas de transformar, pero tu forma original es un vasto lorde, ahora recuerdo la especie de cada uno y el peligro que representan, aléjate ahora mismo! o me veré en la necesidad de aniquilarte aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!— fue entonces que el pelinaranja sonrió con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, pero sin abandonar su objetivo se acerco a la pelinegra a pesar de sus advertencias, a pesar de que ahora la ojivioleta le estuviese amenazando con la punta de su zampakuto —no rukia, yo no soy aquel vasto lorde que hizo que perdieras la memoria, yo soy aquel que aun hace todo lo posible por recuperar lo que perdió, el que hace todo lo posible por proteger a todos los que ama, rukia, no me tengas miedo, no lo hagas por favor— el pelinaranja toma entre sus manos la cara de la pequeña shinigami, susurrándole en el oído —no tengas miedo, yo no soy white, yo soy... Ichigo— la ojivioleta se aleja rápidamente de entre sus manos y lo mira asombrada, ¿ese era el verdadero nombre de aquel que le causaba el vació en el corazón?, era acaso... el joven muerto en batalla, solo por protegerla a ella y a sus amigos?, ¿era el mismo?, aun no podía dar crédito a lo que el le decía, estaba impactada y las palabras resonaban dentro de ella, "_el era... ichigo" —_¿Ichigo... pero como...?— iba a preguntar pero el pelinaranja no la dejo terminar —shh no digas nada por favor, ¿que no ves que aun no quiero despertarme de este sueño donde puedo verte y aun puedo hablarte?, quiero decirte tantas cosas...no digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche, dormido me des la oportunidad de entrar de nuevo en tus sueños...rukia...— es entonces que la ojivioleta lo observa con tristeza, aquellas palabras le habían causado gran estrago en su ser, sin saber por que, ella comenzaba a sollozar, aquel era..

—Ichigo, yo...— la neblina comienza a cubrir el cuerpo del pelinaranja dedicándole una ultima sonrisa a la shinigami

—hasta pronto... rukia— comienza a correr por la neblina tratando de alcanzarlo —Ichigo!— grita sin poder llegar hasta el, es entonces que de nuevo se queda de rodillas y sola entre la obscuridad

—veo que el recordar te ah causado estragos— escucha detrás de ella, volteando emocionada con el solo hecho de pensar que podría ser ichigo que volvió por ella, pero se lleva una des ilucion al ver que la voz procedente era de senna y no de el pelinaranja —¿tu otra vez?—

—no pero con que emoción me recibes de nueva cuenta, jah, bien... dime, ¿que te parecieron las visitas de esta noche?—

—dime... ¿donde están ellos?— pregunto sollozando

—ya te dije que no puedo decirte nada mas, suficiente con todo lo que permití que pasara en esta noche, como te dije mi tiempo aquí a culminado, espero que lo que ahora sabes, te sirva para encontrarlos por tu propia cuenta—

—pero tu sabes en donde están ellos, ¿por que no me dices ahora mismo por que no quieres que yo los encuentre?— comenzaba a desesperarse la ojivioleta

—¿tu crees que si no quisiera que los encontrases, estaría aquí, ahora mismo mostrándote recuerdos y permitiéndote verlos?, piensa shinigami! ellos no pueden hacer mas que acudir a mi como única opción, nada mas hay que puedan hacer! y mucho menos yo, ¿no te parece que guiar sus almas hasta tu sueño, no fue demasiado?— la ojivioleta parecía impresionada pero sin perder el coraje de antes

—entonces... debo de ir al mundo humano y encontrarlos!— afirmo decidida, fue entonces que la pelivioleta sonrió con ironía y dijo...

—vaya! hasta que piensas, pero en fin, mi misión aquí a culminado, hasta la vista, shinigami— es entonces que el rosario de las memorias da media vuelta y corre, desapareciendo entre la neblina, la pelinegra solo observa como se aleja a la distancia y al momento escucha como la nombran a lo lejos

—!rukia!... rukia!—

**_...Fin del sueño _**

* * *

—...rukia!... rukia!... ¿donde estas?, rukia!— escucha a lo lejos, la voz del pelirrojo era inconfundible

—renji... ya voy! estoy en mi cuarto, ahora bajo!— la pelinegra comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo acontecido durante el sueño, dándose cuenta de varias cosas, la primera fue que realmente había soñado con aquellas personas, ichigo y sode no shirayuki, ambos importantes para ella, de cierta manera ya que aun no terminaba de procesar todo el sueño.

Ella había vivido los anteriores 8 años de su vida como la princesa del clan kuchiki, recluida de las misiones, sin ninguna esperanza de poder regresar a su antiguo labor, su nii-sama siempre encontraba una excusa para impedirle el paso y así evitar que la shinigami recuperara el tiempo perdido y comenzara a entrenar, diciéndole así, que sus poderes estaban sellados y que ahora su deber era estar en la mansión, comportándose como lo que era, una dama.

Cada mañana se levantaba temprano, siempre tratando de dar lo mejor de ella para así, no desagradar a su nii-sama, como de costumbre había siempre algún sirviente que le ayudaba con las labores del día, sin que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, ya que ella odiaba sentirse como una inútil y sin nada que hacer durante el resto del día, en lo que esperaba al pelinegro y tener una corta charla sobre.. ¿como le había ido en el día? o ¿que es lo que hizo en el día?, siempre esperando algo "mas", pero siempre encontrándose con una impenetrable barrera, la cual le decía: "_no mas! es todo lo que puedes saber!",_ todos los días eran iguales al anterior, con excepción de los días en que el pelirrojo veía de visita formal o a escondidas, cuando el pelinegro no estaba dando guardia a la mansión, por si algo pasaba. "_Porte, elegancia, distinción, honor"_, eran las palabras que mas se mencionaban durante todos los días, _"rukia, debes de sentarte así, rukia debes de vestirte así, rukia debes de hablar así, rukia debes de... rukia el otro, rukia aquello",_ siempre había un _"debes"_ y no un _"¿quieres?"_, siempre dando ordenes, pero jamas escuchando lo que la ojivioleta quería de verdad, como lo era... encontrar su zampakuto y tener una oportunidad para poder así, volver a ser la shinigami que un día fue, ella solo quería traer parte de su pasado de vuelta al presente, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no, siempre había un no, por respuesta, nada de lo que hacia parecía funcionar, incluso aunque tratara de cambiar a como realmente era y quería, nada, siempre había una negativa a todo cuanto ella quería, pero eso iba a cambiar ahora que sabia parte de la verdad, ahora que sabia que sode no shirayuki la estaba esperando en alguna parte del mundo humano junto con aquel que decía llamarse ichigo, aunque no recordara mucho de el, solo algunas visiones y cortos recuerdos, sabia que el había significado mucho en su pasado, ya que su sola presencia la hacia sentir cosas, cosas que no sabia como explicar pero que justificaba con su ausencia y su posible amistad, lo que era realmente cierto era el hecho de que ella mantenía respeto y admiración a su nii-sama por eso mismo y tratando de ahorrarse una discusión y correr el riesgo de ser encerrada de por vida en la mansión, tomo una decisión la cual fue: no decirle nada al pelinegros sobre el hecho de que ella iba a regresar a el mundo humano, exactamente a karakura, el lugar donde ella podría comenzar a buscar y donde siempre ocurrían las misiones de renji y byakuya. sabia que si le decía algo al respecto al pelinegro este no la dejaría ir libremente por su zampakuto, por ende, solo le diría de lo que había decidido a su mejor amigo renji y bien, ya era hora, se dispuso a levantarse y cambiarse de ropas y bajar de inmediato a el patio.

—renji— el pelirrojo volteo con una gran sonrisa al ver a rukia bajar las escaleras con un nuevo vestido mas cómodo que el anterior, pero sin perder la elegancia que solo ella podía tener

—oh, enana! pero que bien te ves—

—gracias— sonrió apenada la ojivioleta al oír el comentario de su amigo

—¿y la comida?— pregunto confundido por la distracción de la pelinegra

—¿e-eh?, ah si, la comida, ahora vuelvo!— dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo por la comida para su picnic. A su regreso encontró al pelirrojo sentado en una de las bardas del patio central

—oi rukia, ya llegaste ¿pero que te pasa el día de hoy que andas distraída?, ¿eh?—

—yo... tengo que decirte algo— renji denotaba confusión en su mirada, pero sin apelar decidió seguir y escuchar a la pelinegra

—renji, esta mañana eh tenido recuerdos, visiones tal vez, no lose, lo único que estoy segura es que, sode no shirayuki e ichigo me necesitan— al oir lo que la pelinegra le decía, este quedo asombrado sin saber que decir

—rukia, p-pero que estas diciendo?—

—permite me continuar por favor renji— este solo asintió

—en mi sueño sode no shirayuki e ichigo me visitaban, pidiéndome que lo buscase, que no los dejara solos y bien, eso mismo es lo que voy a hacer, mi nii-sama no debe de enterarse de nada de lo que pienso hacer, no quiero que me corte las alas antes de poder volar, renji... quiero volver a ser una shinigami, quiero ser alguien como tu... de nuevo, no puedo dejar sola a mi zampakuto, la eh de buscar y nada me detendrá, solo me gustaría tener un poco de tu apoyo, por favor, ya lo eh pensado y tengo el plan perfecto, renji como bien sabes yo no soy una shinigami aun, así que necesitare que me prestes por unos momentos a tu mariposa del infierno para así, yo poder cruzar el portal que divide la sociedad de almas con el mundo humano, llegando pienso comenzar a buscar a mi zampakuto con mi intuición sola, yo se que es arriesgado, que white puede volver pero...

—¿que has dicho, rukia?— el pelirrojo pregunta asombrado

—¿que cosa?—

—white, lo has mencionado, white!—

—si, eh dicho white, ¿que pasa con el?—

—¿sabes quien es el?, ¿lo recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas que paso esa tarde?—

—renji... white es... un vasto lorde...—

—si, pero sabes que sucedió con el? ¿sabes lo que paso esa tarde?—

—tengo escasos recuerdos, los suficientes como para saber que es peligroso—

—exacto! por ese motivo es que tu, sobre todo tu, no debes de cruzar el portal!— decía el pelirrojo desesperado por la decisión de su amiga, la cual le preocupaba, temía por su vida

—si pero debo de intentarlo renji!, no puedo vivir toda mi vida temiendo ser aniquilada por un monstruo que hace años no aparece de nuevo, y eso lo se por que mi nii-sama no ah mencionado nada sobre el asunto y ademas por que nadie mas esta alerta, no tanto como antes, ¿tu crees que no me daba cuenta de como actuaban con la sola mension de la palabra "vasto lorde"? se que por ese motivo no puedo ir al mundo humano, pero va a cambiar renji, con tu ayuda o sin tu ayuda yo iré a recuperar mi zampakuto, agradecería mucho saber que me apoyas pero si no es así, tendré que ir de todas formas y nada ni nadie me detendrá, ni siquiera mi nii-sama ¿entendido?, suficientes años eh vivido sin pisar de nuevo el campo de batalla, mis poderes no están del todo sellados y menos para siempre, les demostrare que yo puedo! no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente y menos por un vasto lorde que hace años ya no aparece! espero que lo entiendas y como bien eh dicho, de todas formas iré, con o sin tu ayuda!— el pelirrojo escuchaba aquello mas que como un reto como un signo de terquedad pero también de valor y eso lo mantenía orgulloso de aquella shinigami, que por siempre tendría agallas, las mismas que a el y a varios del sereritei le faltaban por el solo hecho de no querer perdería, ella era su bien mas preciado pero debían de entender que ella era tan libre como ninguno, y debían de dejarla ir libre como una hoja al viento

—y bien enana, ¿como piensas salir de aquí sin que se den cuenta?— la ojivioleta dio un salto de alegría y se abalanzo hacia su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo —gracias—

—no me agradezcas enana, que si se enteran de lo que voy a ayudarte a hacer, seria mi muerte segura ¿entendiste?—

—entendido— sonreía complacida la pelinegra

—¿entonces...?

—entonces... debes de lograr distraer a los segadores que cuidan de la entrada, luego yo cruzare el portal con ayuda de tu mariposa del infierno, buscare pistas y estaré de regreso al anochecer, antes de que mi nii-sama vuelva ¿entendido?—

—se oye tan fácil, pero siento que me costara el cuello, rukia—

—tranquilo, todo estará bien—

—¿y si no?, rukia debes de prometer que te cuidaras, mas allá de mi propio cuello estas tu y lo sabes, no es por mi, sino por ti, no quiero que nada malo te suceda, si te pasara algo, yo jamas me lo perdonaría, quiero que quede bien claro—

—lose renji, pero te prometo que me cuidare, tenlo por seguro, esta noche volveré—

—esta bien, rukia, confió en ti— el pelirrojo opta por abrazarla —ahora dime, ¿por que no quieres seguir aquí, estando en la posición tan cómoda que estas?, créeme que yo estaría mejor estando en tu lugar que teniendo que seguir ordenes y estando luchando siempre contra hollows y guillians créeme, es muy candado—

renji, no vas a hacerme cambiara de opinión, haci que ni insistas, ademas, mi nii-sama tiene planes para mi, quiere casarme con alguien de buen apellido de gran prestigio, cosa que me niego a aceptar, yo jamas me casare con alguien a quien yo no ame— fue entonces que el pelirrojo sonrió a la pelinegra pero sabiendo el, en el fondo que esa idea no le desagradaba del todo, ya que el podría incluso ser el afortunado que se casase con le ojivioleta, tenia ventaja, ya que el era su mejor amigo y si lograba convencer a su capitán, cosa nada fácil pero no imposible, con esfuerzo y dedicación el podría estar siendo el futuro cuñado de byakuya kuchiki el capitán de la 6ta división y no se oía nada mal, rukia de avarai. Mientras su cabeza maquinaba la boda y como quedaran sus apellidos, la pelinegra no paraba de pensar en lo que le podría pasar si el pelinegro la cachaba pero eso no la detendría y de eso estaba cien por ciento decidida, ella encontraría a sode no shirayuki y también a.. ichigo

* * *

**_El escape_**

Era medio día y renji no tardo en llegar y distraer fácilmente a los que resguardaban la entrada al sereitei, fue entonces que la ojivioleta llego tan rápido como pudo a la entrada, de inmediato se posiciono y llamo a la mariposa del infierno de su amigo parándose en su hombro. La gran puerta se abrió y los ojos de la peligra brillaron como nunca antes, decidida y dispuesta a enfrentar los peligros que fuesen, todo por encontrar pistas sobre la ubicación de su amiga sode no shirayuki y descubrir mas sobre la muerte de aquel joven, aquel que la hacia sentir cosas extrañas, pero que no comprendía aun.

El viento soplo fuertemente en su rostro al abrirse las puertas, alzando la vista respiro profundo, sonriendo dio un salto y abandono al fin, el lugar que hace 8 años penso jamas saldria... la sociedad de almas, de regreso al lugar donde alguna vez tuvo batallas en el mundo humano... la ciudad de... karakura.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este septimo capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿encontrara a sode no shirayuki? ¿ichi-nii volverá?, ¿byakuta la descubrirá? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Regreso a la vieja karakura

_**—Regreso a la vieja karakura: Ayúdame… tengo miedo—**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

**_N/A 2:_**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

_posdata: gomene por la tardanza en escribir los capítulos, pero estuve castigada por unos días y luego no tuve mucho tiempo, en 2 horas simplemente no hacia mucho y ademas mis audífonos, los cuales me ayudan a escribir, ya no sirven :( y como verán tardo mucho en concentrarme :'( pero en fin, al din esta el capitulo listo y espero que les agrade lo hice con mucho cariño :3 el capitulo 9, probablemente lo actualice el lunes, hasta entonces! chau :3 y gracias por el apoyo, leo todos sus comentarios, a pesar de no responderlos :$ los leo! muchas gracias, sin mas por el momento, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy y que viva el ichiruki OwO9_

* * *

_En el capitulo anterior: _Era medio día y renji no tardo en llegar y distraer fácilmente a los que resguardaban la entrada al sereitei, fue entonces que la ojivioleta llego tan rápido como pudo a la entrada, de inmediato se posiciono y llamo a la mariposa del infierno de su amigo parándose en su hombro. La gran puerta se abrió y los ojos de la peligra brillaron como nunca antes, decidida y dispuesta a enfrentar los peligros que fuesen, todo por encontrar pistas sobre la ubicación de su amiga sode no shirayuki y descubrir mas sobre la muerte de aquel joven, aquel que la hacia sentir cosas extrañas, pero que no comprendía aun.

El viento soplo fuertemente en su rostro al abrirse las puertas, alzando la vista respiro profundo, sonriendo dio un salto y abandono al fin, el lugar que hace 8 años pensó jamas saldría... la sociedad de almas, de regreso al lugar donde alguna vez tuvo batallas en el mundo humano... la vieja... karakura.

* * *

Era de mañana y el cielo de la vieja karakura se había tornado de colores naranja y rojo, fusionándose momentáneamente con el alba del amanecer, fue entonces que las puertas del sereritei se abrieron de par en par, tan grandes y tan imponentes como solían ser, pero sin que ninguna extraña mirada se dedicara a mirarla cuando esto sucedía pues aquello era ajeno al mundo exterior.

Es entonces que una joven de cabellos negros y suaves hasta el hombro con un mechón en medio de la frente, de ojos violetas, estatura de 1.44m aproximadamente, tez pálida, constitución menuda, portando unas sandalias y un kimono de color rojo con encajes rosados, amarillos y un listón apretando su cintura de color violeta, aparece repentinamente entre las calles de la vieja karakura después de haber saltado desde aquellas puertas que daban entrada al sereitei. se levanta soltando de entre sus manos una mariposa negra, liberándola al momento. Observando inmediatamente a su alrededor comienza a caminar y a analizar todo el lugar. La vieja karakura no resultaba tan extraña, de hecho había algo en aquella ciudad, que hacia que la ojivioleta comenzara a recorrerla sin miedo, al parecer todo le estaba resultando un tanto familiar y por ende nada peligrosa, hasta el momento, al fin era hora de volver por lo que había perdido hacia 8 años, al fin era hora de volver pro sode no shirayuki y aclarar sus dudas.

—hmm... con que esta es karakura... este es el lugar al cual se me tenia prohibido venir— es entonces que la pelinegra fija su mirada en las imponentes puertas de aquella entrada a la sociedad de almas, que ahora se cerraban —renji, no te preocupes, antes del anochecer estaré de vuelta, sin problemas— sonreía a la lejanía. Recorriendo todos los lugares que le parecían familiares fue que la pelinegra comenzó a captar extrañas sensaciones en aquel lugar que a principio no le dio importancia. Las calles, las casas, aquellos, todos y cada uno eran diferentes y extraños, comparados con las construcciones que habían en la sociedad de almas, incluso las personas que pasaban frente a ella iban y venían, portando extrañas vestimentas que a ella le parecía un tanto confuso, pero sin impactarle tanto, siguió sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topo frente a ella una gran multitud corriendo a todos lados sin verla, corrían atemorizados gritando y cayendo con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos y ¿como no?, si tan solo a una cuadra ocurría una gran explosión que hacia colisionar un edificio de gran tamaño y aplastar todo a su paso, la ojivioleta no entendía que pasaba y fue así, que decidió ir a investigar lo ocurrido, una gran sorpresa la esperaba al dar la vuelta, pues un imponente menos grande era al parecer, el causante de toda la problemática que había frente a sus ojos, el cual la miraba hambriento y decidido a devorarla, la ojivioleta no tuvo mas que salir corriendo de ahí, ya que no tenia como defenderse, opto por salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, se escondió sin mas, en una esquina, detrás de un gran edificio, el cual cubría todo lo demás. Sin embargo a pesar de sus esfuerzos por esconderse, es encontrada por aquel menos grande de imponentes magnitudes y atacada al momento por un enorme cero, el cual destruye el edificio detrás de la ojivioleta, errando en su objetivo ya que ella había logrado escapar, haciendo utilización del shunpo justo en el momento exacto, gracias a que logro recordarlo anteriormente cuando senna le devolvió parte de sus memorias —maldición!, no tengo con que defenderme ahora mismo ya que aun no porto mi zampakuto, simplemente no puedo pelear!— sin otra opción por el momento la pelinegra opta por una retirada limpia, tratando de recibir el menor daño posible para que así el pelinegro no la descubriese en su escape al mundo humano. Sin embargo no tuvo éxito ya que ambos sentimiento de responsabilidad y empatia envolvieron su ser, recordándose a si misma que si alguna vez fue shinigami, su labor mas importante fue el de proteger a los seres inocentes que en el mundo humano corrían peligro y mas aun cuando se trataba de algún menos grande o hollow atacando su mundo, fue así que dio media vuelta y fue de nuevo a su encuentro —ja.. veo que estas hambriento, quisieras probarme ¿no es así?, pero.. quieres destruir esta ciudad por las almas de aquellos humanos también, tu hambre es tan grande como el hueco que hay en el centro de tu ser, el cual jamas podrás rellenar, si yo pudiera en estos momentos ya te hubiese destruido, pero da la casualidad de que ahora no porto mi zampakuto, sin embargo no te decepcionare y daré lo mejor de mi... te derrotare sola, con todo lo que tengo en estos precisos momentos!— al momento la ojivioleta sale al encuentro del menos grande por medio de un shunpo y realiza su primer ataque real, después de tanto tiempo —_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!... Shakkahō!— _una enorme bola de fuego es disparada al instante, proyectándose en todo el centro del menos grande, provocandole una inminente caída y gran estruendo al caer sobre un edificio. Tras no levantarse después de un largo rato, la ojivioleta se retira creyendo que su oponente había sido derrotado sin caer en cuenta que todo era una treta para seguir comiendo de las almas que aun estaban débiles y a punto de desprenderse de los cuerpos gravemente heridos que aun residían en aquel lugar, tras la gran explosión —al parecer no fue tan difícil como creía— sonriente se va, tomando un nuevo rumbo, encontrándose en medio del parque central de la ciudad después de un tiempo.

Todo aquello le llamaba la atención, pero sin perder la concentración comenzó a sentir las diferentes fuentes de energía que emanaban de diversos lugares, tratando de ubicar a sode no shirayuki sin éxito aun, fue entonces cuando una voz infantil que al parecer se iba acercando mas y mas, la sorprendió volteando para ambos lados tratando de ubicarlo —Auxilio! Ayúdenme por favor!— se oía a lo lejos una voz sollozante proveniente de un niño de cabellos anaranjados, ojos color ocre, de apenas unos 8 años se hacia visible a lo lejos, venia corriendo sin dar tregua aparente a sus pies, al parecer era un alma que apenas se desprendía del cuerpo y era perseguido por algo o alguien, al observar con mas cuidado, la ojivioleta se percata que aquel menos grande el cual ella creyó haber eliminado de la faz de la tierra hace unas horas, aun seguía con vida y ahora tratándose de comer el alma de aquel niño que no reconocía pero tenia un aspecto familiar, al instante aquel niño pelinaranja tropieza y cae sin poder volver a levantarse por el miedo que lo paralizaba, sin poder mover ni un solo hueso, el guillian se acerca cada vez mas peligroso en su andar y decidido a tener el almuerzo, la ojivioleta sin pensarlo aparece con un shunpo de nueva cuenta protegiendo al pelinaranja del ataque que el menos grande estaba por hacer, un poderoso cero inunda el lugar errando de nuevo en su objetivo —¿estas bien?— pregunta la ojivioleta a aquel niño, el cual temblaba del miedo y sin saber que decir solo la observaba temeroso, es entonces que opta por salir corriendo hacia el lado este del parque, al momento cree haber perdido a la pelinegra, sin darse cuenta ella ya estaba frente a el tomándolo del cuello de su camisa —escúchame bien niño! no vuelvas a hacer eso, oíste! es peligroso que corras en estos momentos a donde te plazca, aquel monstruo nos esta persiguiendo y si atrapa a uno, nos atrapa a los dos, entendido?—el solo se limita a observarla al momento que le grita —Suéltame! déjame ir!

—¿estas seguro de lo que dices?, ¿estas seguro que quieres que deje libre?—

—yo... debo de encontrar a mis padres, ahora mismo!— decía sollozando pero decidido al decir aquellas palabras

—¿tus padres?—

—exacto! mis padres estaban conmigo hacia unos momentos y.. ahora ya no están, pero eso no significa que no estén en peligro, de seguro me han de estar buscando, tengo que encontrarlos!— decía desesperado por zafarse del agarre, sin embargo son atacados nuevamente y la ojivioleta lo carga al momento de hace utilización de su shunpo —esta bien, los buscaremos pero debes de entender que ahora mismo eres un alma errante y si ellos te están buscando no te podrán ver estando en estas condiciones, así que debes de escucharme, los siguientes min son de vital importancia! no hagas nada estúpido y seguirás con vida para cuando ayeemos a tus padres ¿has entendido?— el niño solo asintió con lagrimas en los ojos y escucho atento —es hora! tu quedare aquí, yo luchare contra aquel menos grande mientras tu te escondes, luego volveré por ti para buscar a tus padres, mientras tanto... intenta no morir— se aleja de el con ayuda del shunpo y el la observa a la lejanía en total silencio con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos pero decidido a acatar las ordenes de la pelinegra, al menos hasta que lo creyera conveniente.

—bien, ya estoy aquí, es hora de terminar lo que comenzamos esta mañana— decía la pelinegra al momento de salir de nueva cuenta a su encuentro y atacarlo con el mismo ataque de la mañana —_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!... Shakkahō!— _una explosión invade todo el lugar, invadiéndose de humo y un estruendo, se aleja poco a poco del lugar y se acerca al lugar donde había dejado al niño creyendo que ya todo había acabado —Atrás de ti!— se oye el grito desesperado del niño, advirtiéndole del ataque del guillian. Toma al pelinaranja en brazos y desaparece del lugar, posicionan dolo detrás de los arboles y regresando al lugar del ataque —veo que eres duro de aniquilar—

—Tengo hambre y no dejare que mi comida me hable mas, suficiente con lo que tenido que soportar durante el día—

—vaya, hasta que te decides a hablar, comenzaba a creer que los guillian no hablaban— responde con cierta ironía la ojivioleta

—el caso aquí es que, también quiero al niño y tu me estas estorbando en estos momentos, ¿que te parece si te como ahora mismo y dejas de hablar para que prosiga con mis alimentos?—

—eres tan desagradable que no mereces seguir con vida, es por eso que te aniquilare en estos momentos!— la pelinegra se eleva por los cielos pronunciando un nuevo ataque — "_¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!_"... _Geki!— _tras haber realizado el ataque, el guillian queda paralizado con el encantamiento, haciendo que el dolor fluyera por todo su ser, sin poder moverse y cayendo de espaldas al momento, la ojivioleta sin parar esta vez ataca de nuevo —_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!... Shakkahō!— _ocurre una doble explosión como consecuente de la anterior —al parecer no eras tan poderoso como creía, pero me alegro, no quería sufrir heridas o no sabría que inventarle a mi nii-sama... bueno es hora de irme, que la pases bien en el infierno— es entonces que un cero imponente la sorprende, dejándola sin escapatoria, esta vez la ojivioleta es arrojada por medio del ataque varios metros lejos del pelinaranja, mal herida y apenas consciente de lo sucedido —!Maldición!— el menos grande aparece y la toma con una de sus extensiones, presionándole en las heridas que ahora sangraban —al parecer no eres ni siquiera una shinigami y sin embargo me has causado muchos problemas, creo que es tiempo de dejar de hablar y comenzar con la merienda, luego proseguiré con aquel niño, el cual sera solo el bocadillo ya que sus padres no me han terminado de saciar por completo, jajajaja deberías de haberle visto la cara que puso cuando me vio por ves primera salir de mi escondite, no necesito hacerlo, pero adoro ver las caras que ponen mis victimas antes de que comiencen a correr por sus vidas

—eres tan repugnante como pensé, bestia asquerosa— decía al momento que surgía mas presión sobre su cuerpo

—bueno ya dejémonos de charla que tengo hambre, pero antes de comerte, dime ¿donde se encuentra el enano?, ¿eh?—

—Jamas te lo diré!— estaba a punto de responderle a aquel guillian cuando un grito se oye a lo lejos

—Nooooooooo! eso no es verdad! mis padres no están muertos! mientes!— gritaba sollozante el pelinaranja, dejándose al descubierto

—¿que haces?, te dije que no salieras de donde te dije!, ¿eres un tonto o que?, Ahhhhhhhh!— aquel menos grande comenzaba a enfadarse y como consecuente apretaba con mayor dureza las heridas de la ojivioleta dejándola casi sin aliento aparente

—interesante! al fin sales, pues bien, no suelo hablar con mi comida pero en vista de que ustedes están siendo la excepción, terminare con mi explicación, a continuación te narrare como ocurrió todo mientras tu permanecías inconsciente y yo te dejaba escapar para después divertirme un poco contigo, veras... estaba en hueco mundo cuando decidí salir por la comida, al momento de salir me encontré con un apetitoso despertar y ya que estaban solos por la carretera por esos momentos, decidí ir al ataque, no fue difícil, solo basto un solo ataque para que el edificio que estaba frente a ustedes estallara al instante, sin embargo la mujer que iba a tu lado logro salvarte y al caer te golpeaste contra un muro de contension, estas inconsciente pero por alguna razón tu alma sigue vagando como un alma errante, ¿no es perfecto?, jajaja después de comer poco a poco las almas de aquel hombre y aquella mujer que venían contigo y oír sus últimos gritos desesperados al masticarlos fue tan excitante que quise volver a experimentarlo contigo, pero tenia que aparecer esta suculenta comida para tratar de arruinar mi festín jajaja, ¿en verdad pensaste que con esos simples ataques me habías vencido ya? ajajajaja pues déjame desilusionarte, por que lo único que esos ataques causaron en mi, fueron un montón de comezón, jajajaja eres una inútil, vaya.. ni siquiera llegas a shinigami ajajaja— mientras la ojivioleta oía todas las cosas que decía aquel menos grande, el pelinaranja no paraba de sollozar

—eso no es verdad! mis padres no están muertos! mientes!—

—deja de torturarlo! te ordeno que te calles ahora mismo!, engendro despreciable o te arrepentirás!—

—jajaja quisiera ver eso con mis propios ojos pero veras... yo no tengo tiempo ya, para jugar con con mi comida, veras... otro día con mucho gusto, oh lo siento, creo que pensándolo bien no sera así, tengo demasiada hambre como para dejarte ir ahora mismo y jugar contigo— es entonces que el pelinaranja entra en shock y antes de que pudiera decir mas, el pelinaranja es fuertemente golpeado por una de las extremidades del menos grande y cae inconsciente al suelo, justo cuando este se disponía a tragarse a la pelinegra la cual tras haber observado lo acontecido responde

—así es como lo crees ¿no?, pues te tengo una sorpresa... Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer, maldecirás el día en que naciste, engendro del mal!— decía la ojivioleta al momento que agachaba la mirada y se preparaba para el ataque —... "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos_"..._bakudo 73 Sōren Sōkatsui!— _Una versión doble del Sōkatsui, disparando dos haces de energía azul con un poder mucho más devastador, es entonces que cae estrepitosamente chocando contra los arboles después de hacerlo estallar mientras aquel menos grande desaparecía en miles de partículas flotantes, esta vez lo había vencido. Al momento de abrir los ojos nuevamente, la ojivioleta se percata que el niño no estaba y es entonces que se dispone a levantarse cuando de pronto comienza a sentir los estragos del combate y es que aquello no había sido tan fácil, de hecho sentía como su cuerpo le pesaba tanto, al grado de soltar quejidos al momento de hacer algún movimiento.

Su respiración comenzaba a tranquilizarse solo un poco después de haber estado respirando agitada mente un buen rato. Tomando sus costados con ambos brazos es que se va levantando poco a poco, aun sangrante comienza a buscar al pelinaranja con el terrible dolor del cual era presa apenas consciente de sus pasos. Nada había sido fácil, ni como lo había planeado, pero ahora tenia un nuevo objetivo, el cual era proteger a aquel niño de extravagantes cabellos naranjas y ayudarlo a encontrar un lugar seguro pues sus padres ahora estaban muertos y no se iba a arriesgar, dejándolo solo y a su suerte, no después de lo que había sucedido con aquel menos grande, tal vez aun tenia una oportunidad mas y podría volver a su cuerpo humano y no ser un alma errante hasta que ella encontrase su zampakuto... hasta que ella encontrase a sode no shirayuki.

No tardo mucho en encontrar de nuevo el alma del niño, estaba inconsciente pero no estaba herido de gravedad, aun tenia esperanzas, pero... ¿que le diría ahora que sabia que sus padres estaban ahora muertos?, era algo que debía que planear muy bien y mas ahora que no se trataba de un adulto, sino de un niño, un niño el cual ahora estaba solo y sin nadie en el mundo que lo pudiese cuidar —niño... niño reacciona!— le llamaba la ojivioleta al pelinaranja que ahora reposaba entre los brazos de la ojivioleta —niño... vamos reacciona!— repetía la pelinegra con cierta desesperación, pues cada vez se hacia mas tarde y ella debía de volver antes de que el pelinegro llegase a la mansión, sino era así, entonces ella se vería en grandes problemas y eso le costaría incluso su futuro como shinigami, bueno, si es que tenia un futuro como shinigami. El pelinaranja comenzó a reaccionar con cierta lentitud hasta quedarse estático mirando fijamente a la ojivioleta que aun lo mantenía en brazos —vaya, hasta que por fin despiertas... creí que estabas mas grave de lo que pensé—

—¿...quien eres tu?— el pelinaranja estaba desconcertado al momento de despertar pero los ojos de la pelinegra lo logro tranquilizar

—¿yo?, ja... yo soy una amiga que te va a ayudar a encontrar tu cuerpo y un lugar seguro, pero... debes de hacerme caso ¿esta bien? el pelinaranja solo asintió pero sin despegar la vista de los ojos de la pelinegra, parecía hipnotizado por su mirada, no sabia quien era ella, mucho menos si eran verdad sus palabras, lo único que sabia era que su sola mirada lo lograba tranquilizar al grado de no querer salir corriendo de ese lugar, pues prácticamente estaba con una desconocida. Al pasar de los minutos, comenzaron a caminar ya con la mente mas despejada y mayormente tranquilos después de todo lo sucedido, el pelinaranja no lograba recordar gran cosa, solo que la ojivioleta era buena y que le ayudaría en lo mas que pudiera, fue así que se dispuso a hablar con ella y aclarar un poco mas, las dudas que ahora surgían en su mente

—¿como te llamas?—

—mi nombre es... rukia, rukia kuchiki— sonríe delicadamente la ojivioleta al momento de inclinarse un poco y poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas —¿te sientes mejor?—

—creo... creo que si, pero ¿a donde vamos ahora?—

—primero vamos a ir en busca de tu cuerpo y luego... luego intentare hacer algo para que estés seguro durante el tiempo que tardo en averiguar como le haré para que estés bien después de ese tiempo— sonríe nuevamente, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, cosa que logra al instante pues aquel niño parecía captar la bondad dentro de la pelinegra —vamos... hay que ir!— el pelinaranja asiente sonriente y prosiguen su camino

—oye.. ahora que recuerdo... hace rato, antes de que todo terminara me dijiste que si atrapa a uno, nos atrapa a los dos... ¿a que te referías con eso?—

—me refería a que si te atrapaban yo no iba a tener mas opción que salir en tu rescate y con eso, corríamos el riesgo de morir los dos, afortunadamente todo salio mejor de lo que pensé— el pelinaranja la miro con ojos de asombro ante su respuesta, pues pensó en un principio que ella se iría sin ayudarlo, nunca pensó que ella podría ser quien lo salvara de aquel menos grande y menos que ahora lo estuviese ayudando para encontrar su cuerpo

—gracias— pronuncio en un susurro a la ojivioleta que ahora lo miraba con cierto cariño, pues aquel niño le inspiraba ese sentimiento, ciertamente el le recordaba a alguien muy familiar pero.. ¿quien? era algo que aun no podía descifrar pero que descubriría

—¿sabes?, me recuerdas a alguien—

—¿a si?, hmm puedo preguntar ¿a quien?— cuestiono el pelinaranja algo curioso

—eso es algo que no te puedo responder—

—¿puedo preguntar por que?—

—jaja si... por que simplemente no lo recuerdo aun— el chiquillo quedo mas confundido aun, ante la respuesta de la pelinegra y es que ¿a quien se podría parecer el?, el solo era un niño

—rápido! corramos, me pareció haber visto algo a la distancia— ambos comenzaron a correr hasta el lugar el cual señalaba la ojivioleta —mira, encontramos tu cuerpo, al parecer esta intacto.. creo que aun puedes volver—

—espera... antes te volver quisiera preguntar dos cosas mas.. ¿por que no te defendiste de aquel monstruo con tu zampakuto? ¿acaso no eres una shinigami? si es así.. ¿quien eres tu realmente? ¿a donde iremos ahora?, quiero ver a mis padres ¿cuando los iremos a buscar?— es entonces que la pelinegra mira hacia el horizonte y vuelve su mirada hacia el pelinaranja ahora con una expresión seria y a la vez pensativa, no sabia con exactitud que palabras utilizar para decirle a aquel niño que tenia frente a ella, a la espera de una respuesta

—eres muy curioso— sonrió —sin embargo te responderé pero antes tu debes de decirme ¿como te llamas?—

—yo... yo no lo recuerdo... yo no lo se— el niño bajo la mirada triste

—no, no te pongas triste... debe de ser por el golpe, no has de recordar nada por un tiempo, te lo digo por experiencia propia, yo... también perdí la memoria por un tiempo y luego la recupere hace poco, bueno, no del todo, pero al menos ahora se un poco mas que antes... yo era una shinigami, para que me entiendas.. yo era una segadora de almas, pero un día luche contra un ser mas poderoso de lo que creímos y... uno de mis compañeros de batalla murió en ese ataque, yo quede mal herida y con una contusión cerebral lo que provoco que perdiera todos mis recuerdos, experiencias y habilidades, hace poco durante un sueño alguien me ayudo a recordar y me dijo que mi zampakuto esta perdida en algún lugar de esta ciudad y debo de encontrarla para poder volver a ser lo que un día fui... una shinigami y así poder proteger a mas gente como tu, pero como puedes ver.. por el momento solo soy esto... un alma con el poder de solo usar encantamientos, no mas...ahora... respondiendo a el lugar donde iremos, eh estado pensando en llevarte conmigo solo si funciona lo que pienso hacer, conozco una técnica que puede hacer que tu cuerpo se desintegre y se estabilice de nuevo al grado de poder estar cierto tiempo dentro de la sociedad de almas, pero el caso aquí es... si tu cuerpo logra resistir, es peligroso pero todo depende de ti.. podrías incluso morir pero... debemos de intentarlo, no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí solo ahora que... ahora que tus padres han muerto...— los ojos del pelinaranja se abrieron de par en par totalmente impactados ante lo que le acababa de decir la ojivioleta, ¿como?, ¿como era posible que sus padres estuviesen muertos?, ¿ahora que iba a hacer?

—no! eso no es cierto! estas mintiendo... tu también mientes! mientes como aquel monstruo!— comenzaba a sollozar descontrolad amente —nada de lo que dices es cierto! ¿por que mientes?, ellos me están buscando yo solo estoy perdido y tu no quieres ayudarme a buscarlos!—

—tranquilízate, debes de entender que no es fácil para mi explicarte lo que ah sucedido!—

—mentirosa!, eres una mentirosa!— comienza a correr lejos de la ojivioleta sin importarle nada, es entonces que ella, utilizando su paso flash llega frente a el y lo abraza, comenzando a forcejear sollozando, la pelinegra cae de rodillas junto con el, tratando de tranquilizarlo

—debes de entender por mas doloroso que sea que ahora tus padres están muertos y no hay nada que puedas hacer, mi deber ahora es protegerte y velar por ti, debes de entender que huyendo no lograras nada y que te expondrás a los peligros que hay a fuera, ¿a caso piensas que tus padres podrían descansar sabiendo que tu estas corriendo peligro?, No! entiende que ahora estas vivo y es lo único que importa, has que su sacrificio valga la pena, que no sea de en balde su muerte... por favor— lo suelta y el pelinaranja deja de forcejear

—tengo miedo...— responde el niño y lanzándose a los brazos de la pelinegra que ahora le correspondía al abrazo acurrucan dolo en sus brazos

—no debes de tener miedo... ahora yo estoy contigo.. yo eh de protegerte, ya no estarás mas solo... yo estoy aquí— sollozando se acuna en su pecho abrazando a la pelinegra

—gracias nuevamente...—

—no te preocupes, yo te cuidare ahora y siempre— los minutos pasaban y el pelinaranja ahora estaba mas relajado y tranquilo —bueno ahora debo de averiguar como debo de llamarte porque dices que no tienes nombre... o al menos no lo recuerdas— el niño sonríe a la pelinegra —si, bueno... ¿como me llamaras?—

—bueno déjame pensarlo, espera... hmm te llamare...— es entonces que la ojivioleta recuerda el sueño del otro día y el nombre de aquel que la visito en sueños, lo que le da una idea —ya se como eh de llamarte, mira... yo tenia al parecer un amigo que ahora esta muerto pero significo mucho para mi o al menos eso creo... el caso es que de ahora en adelante tu nombre sera... ichigo... en honor a aquel amigo ¿que te parece?—

—ichigo... hmm me parece interesante, sip me gusta— sonríe

—bueno ya que te eh conseguido un buen nombre, es hora de que entres a tu cuerpo, como veras el tiempo que yo tenia aquí en el mundo de los vivos se esta acabando por hoy y debemos irnos, ya mañana veremos que hacer contigo, por el momento es mejor que nos vayamos, entendido?— el pelinaranja solo le limita a asentir, enseguida entra a su cuerpo y su alma se desvanece dentro de el, al abrir los ojos nuevamente, observa a la pelinegra que aun estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente, pendiente de sus reacciones, al fin estaba despierto y listo para partir a un rumbo desconocido el cual le tenia dispuesto la pelinegra, un lugar seguro, que por el momento era lo mas conveniente.

—bien, ahora que ya estas dentro de tu cuerpo es necesario que me des la mano, yo haré que tu espíritu y tu cuerpo se eleve junto con el mio logrando así estabilizarnos y que logre pasar tu cuerpo también, no es algo que haga muy a menudo, de hecho es algo que hago por ver primera y no estoy segura de que puedas resistirlo pero... es mejor esto que nada, no puedo dejarte solo mientras yo me voy, no seria justo, simplemente no podría así que lo mejor es que corramos el riesgo, que dices, aceptas?— el pelinaranja solo asiente al momento de que la pelinegra se dispone a tomarle de la mano y ambas energías comienzan a distribuirse por el cuerpo de la ojivioleta, lo que produce que esta logre hacer que el cuerpo del pelinaranja se desestabilice lo suficiente para poder pasar a la sociedad de almas.

_"Era momento de irnos a casa todo en este día había sido totalmente nuevo para mi, sin embargo a pesar de no haber podido dar aun dar con el paradero de mi zampakuto, encontré algo mas, aquel chiquillo que sin pensarlo termine protegiendo hay algo en el que me hace querer cuidarlo, pero que?... lo único que se, es que tiene miedo y dolor en su corazón, llora por haber perdido a sus padres... algo que siempre había pensado era que... es _mejor que no derramemos lágrimas, porque ésa seria la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia vacía, sin embargo... aquel chiquillo que ahora toma mi mano con sutileza, es aquel que hace unos momentos estaba llorando, el cual ahora no tiene un lugar a donde ir, solo a mi, una completa extraña que le acababa de salvar la vida... solo eso. Ahora me sorprendo de su resistencia física y espiritual, ah resistido incluso a esta técnica que bien pudo haberlo llevado incluso a la muerte, este chiquillo oculta algo, hay algo mas que no eh podido descifrar dentro de el, pronto lo eh de saber, por el momento solo queda esperar a que mi nii-sama no me descubra y me de tiempo para hallarle un lugar seguro.__

__Incluso en el momento de pelear contra aquel menos grande, tuve miedo de perder contra el... miedo de perder la batalla y lo que es peor... perder la vida de un inocente, creí que seria fácil, pues tanto tiempo fuera de batalla me dejo sin conocimiento alguno de como era luchar contra alguno de ellos, pero después todo cambio, aquel menos grande comenzó a liderear la batalla, al grado de hacerme pensar que no podría cumplir la promesa que le hice a renji, la promesa de volver con vida al sereitei, pensé en los problemas que esto le ocasionaría y lo que es peor, el dolor mismo que en el haria, por el y por mi nii-sama reuní todas mis fuerzas y recordé el ataque final, el mas poderoso que tenia en mi arsenal y suerte que lo recordé por que realmente no estaba segura de poderle ganar y menos en mi estado actual, una ex shinigami sin zampakuto.__

__El miedo... el miedo es un sentimiento que debe de ser erradicado por completo de nuestros corazones ahora lo comprendo, pues para poder luchar contra un oponente siempre hay que dar todo o nada, no podemos ir, pensando en que podemos hacernos daño por que es en ese mismo instante en que perderíamos por completo la batalla, aunque... que pasaría si el miedo que yo sintiera fue por perder la vida de un ser inocente? no lose, creo que eh de averiguarlo luego, por el momento lo que importa es que nadie nos descubra y yo logre encontrar a mi zampakuto antes de que mi nii-sama me encuentre a mi... si es así adiós a todos mis sueños y lo que es peor, adiós a mi futuro como shinigami..."__

—ichigo, antes de llegar al sereitei quiero que me prometas algo—

—si, dime—

—quiero que obedezcas a todo lo que yo te ordene sin protestar, pues tu estarás ahí... oculto mientras yo arreglo unas cosas, ahora prometelo!— el pelinaranja permanecía observándola en silencio, confundido —esta bien, lo prometo!, prometo hacerte caso en todo lo que me digas— esta vez la miro dedicándole una sonrisa en agradecimiento, cosa que la ojivioleta desconcertó pero supo ocultarlo bien, devolviendo le una cálida sonrisa, luego observa hacia arriba y una mariposa del infierno se posa nuevamente sobre su hombro, haciendo que las enormes e imponentes puertas de la sociedad de almas se abran de par en par causando el asombro del ñiño.

_"renji no te preocupes... ya voy en camino" _se decía la ojivioleta al momento de cruzar el portal y cerrarse detras de ellos. Es entonces que el cielo se vuelve a cerrar, ocultando de nuevo, las puertas del sereitei.

Es entonces que al llegar a la sociedad de almas a diferencia del mundo de los vivos el cielo comienza a oscurecer mas temprano y como consecuente la pelinegra opta por comenzar a correr hasta llegar a las cercanías de la mansión kuchiki, al fin había llegado, después de un largo día al fin estaba de regreso, sin embargo un movimiento a lo lejos alerto a la ojivioleta, ya que una silueta comenzó a salir poco a poco de las sombras, dejando asustada a la pelinegra pues su mayor temor en esos momentos podría hacerse realidad —vaya, vaya! pero miren que tenemos aquí una ex shinigami sin su zampakuto y hmm déjame ver... oh! y al parecer acompañada de un chiquillo... humano— el pelinaranja se esconde detrás de la ojivioleta tratando de ver quien era ese extraño ser que acababa de descubrirlos, sin embargo las sombras lo cubrían —quien es? que es lo que quiere?— respondió agitada la ojivioleta sin poder descifrar quien era aquel que se escondía detrás de las sombras —yo solo quisiera saber... que diría el capitán byakuya si se enterara que su querida hermanita desobedeció sus ordenes, escapándose al mundo humano con ayuda de su gran amigo renji en busca de su zampakuto y en su regreso trae incluso a un humano... interesante... muy interesante!—

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este octavo capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿rukia encontrara a sode no shirayuki? ¿quien sera aquel que le habla en la oscuridad?, ¿byakuya la descubrirá? Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	9. Chapter 9: El trato

_**—El trato—**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

**_N/A 2:_**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

_Posdata: También les traigo e capitulo de mi nuevo fic: "Tu unico dueño" protagonizada por mayuri kurotsuchi, nemu y uryuu ishida, los invito a que le den una leída :3 solo que no es apta para cardíacos :$ contenido: Lemon, espero que les guste :$ jajaja soy nueva en ese genero :$ les iba a poner el link del fic, pero ya vi que no se puede :( si me hacen el favor de entrar desde mi nick Akari Otonashi y desde ahi leerlo :3 lo que pasa es que simplemente no me deja :( bueno en fin, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy3 :3 _

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior: _**—vaya, vaya! pero miren que tenemos aquí una ex shinigami sin su zampakuto y hmm déjame ver... oh! y al parecer acompañada de un chiquillo... humano— el pelinaranja se esconde detrás de la ojivioleta tratando de ver quien era ese extraño ser que acababa de descubrirlos, sin embargo las sombras lo cubrían —quien es? que es lo que quiere?— respondió agitada la ojivioleta sin poder descifrar quien era aquel que se escondía detrás de las sombras —yo solo quisiera saber... que diría el capitán byakuya si se enterara que su querida hermanita desobedeció sus ordenes, escapándose al mundo humano con ayuda de su gran amigo renji en busca de su zampakuto y en su regreso trae incluso a un humano... interesante... muy interesante!—

* * *

"_Era de tarde, el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar y las sombras proyectadas de los arboles empezaban a invadir todo el lugar, ichigo... el niño que acababa de salvar la vida y yo acabábamos de llegar a salvo a la sociedad de almas, todo parecía marchar bien, todo estaba en total silencio a excepción de unas voces que se colaban por la cocina y es que ya era hora de comenzar a hacer los preparativos para la cena de hoy, yo por mi parte tenia una tarea y era la de esconder por el momento a aquel niño de extravagantes cabellos naranjas, todo iba bien, el obedecía a todo cuanto le decía, sin embargo... justo cuando nos disponíamos a entrar por la parte de atrás de la mansión, es que una silueta comienza a salir de entre las sombras..."  
_

_—_¿Quien es?— pregunta la pelinegra temerosa de que entre las sombras la estuviera esperando alguien mas, alguien como...

—¿no me reconoces?, ¿ni siquiera por mi voz?, jajaja eso es estúpido y mas estúpida eres tu al traer a un humano a la sociedad, pero eh de aplaudirte, pues has logrado recordar lo necesario para hacer que el cuerpo de este niño logre cruzar las puertas del sereitei sin antes morir, me pregunto... ¿que tan interesante puede llegar a ser ese niño?, ¿que misterios aguarda en ese pequeño cuerpo?— es entonces que se acerca un poco mas logrando mostrar parte de su vestimenta la cual era un tocado largo dorado que se curva hacia su espalda media. Por debajo de la barbilla dos protuberancias opuestas en forma de media luna, con el fin de querer acercarse un poco mas al pelinaranja, es entonces que la ojivioleta lo hace retroceder un poco mas, ocultándolo detrás de ella —aun no me ah dicho quien es, ni mucho menos que es lo que quiere!— es entonces que aquella silueta deja de avanzar, comenzando a salir, esta vez... por completo de la oscuridad, mostrando dos protuberancias opuestas en forma de media luna provenientes de la misma máscara. En la parte posterior del tocado estaba pintado el símbolo de la doudecima división —soy mayuri kurotsuchi, capitán de la 12 división, ¿te acuerdas ahora si, de mi?— los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquel nombre, tenia miedo de que el pudiese descubrirla, sin embargo el, era un capitán! con el era imposible negociar o al menos así lo creía la ojivioleta —C-capitán... mayuri—

—¿Eres retardada?, deja de una buena vez de tartamudear— la pelinegra indignada trata de contestar pero el capitán se lo impide —mira no me interesa nada del por que traigas al chiquillo a la sociedad ni mucho menos me interesa, lo único que quiero es que hagamos un trato ¿te parece?—

—un... ¿trato?— pregunto confundida al escuchar aquella propuesta, pues realmente le sorprendía que alguien como mayuri kurotsuchi quisiera negociar y menos con ella cuando realmente tenia todo a su favor para que ella hiciera lo que a el le placiera, sin embargo tenia curiosidad de aquel supuesto trato

—exacto!, veras, como ya te eh dicho antes a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que tengas planeado hacer con aquel mocoso, lo único que me interesa es que cumplas lo que a continuación te voy a ofrecer, yo prometo no decir nada sobre el chiquillo ni mucho menos que lograste traerlo hasta el sereritei, tampoco diré que fuiste al mundo humano por tu zampakuto, ni que renji avarai fue quien te ayudo a escapar, tampoco pienso decir que ya has ido despertando cada vez mas tus poderes al grado de ser lo suficientemente poderosa como para destruir por ti misma a un menos grande sin tu zampakuto, ahora lo que yo quiero es...— la ojivioleta queda sorprendida sobre toda la información que tenia en su poder el capitán, la pregunta aquí es ¿como?, ¿quien se lo dijo?

—!Espere un momento!, ¿como es que sabe toda esa información?, ¿quien se la dio?—

—señorita kuchiki yo se mas de lo que usted piensa y segunda no se atreva a volverme a interrumpir de semejante manera o no habrá trato y la única perjudicada sera usted y no yo ¿entendido?— la ojivioleta se limita a cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente conteniendo su furia reprimida

—esta bien, continué—

—como bien le decía, lo único que yo quiero a cambio de guardar sus secretos es que cada cierto tiempo, el que yo decida claro esta, usted me traiga con vida ciertos hollow's e incluso menos grandes que yo mismo le señalare con anterioridad, sera como mi agente personal, usted se encargara de traérmelos con vida y yo a cambio le ayudare a encontrar a su zampakuto con ayuda de unos artefactos que tengo, ¿que le parece la idea?, muy tentadora la oferta, no cree señorita kuchiki?—

—Y-yo...—

—no me responda ahorita, respondame después, solamente no se tarde mucho que mi oferta no tardara mucho, ¿entendido?—

—Si, pero...—

—ah y sobre la información solo le diré que... tengo ojos por todo el sereitei y cada cosa que haga yo lo sabre de antemano haci que no se le ocurra pasarse de lista por que yo lo sabre con anterioridad y yo mismo me encargare de que toda la sociedad de almas, se entere de lo que a hecho, siendo su palabra contra la mía— poco a poco se aleja nuevamente por entre las sombras sin dejar hablar si quiera un poco a la pelinegra la cual ahora no sabia que pensar

—Capitán mayuri espere!— grita sin ser escuchada, el pelinaranja cansado ya, opta por sentarse en la hierva que ahí había —ya se fue, ¿a donde vamos ahora?, tengo mucho sueño— llamando la atención de la pelinegra lo toma en brazos hasta llevarlo detrás de los arboles —tienes razón ichigo, ahora vamos a descansar solamente que antes debes de comer algo, primero pasaremos por la cocina sin hacer ningún ruido y después iremos de inmediato hasta mi cuarto donde te esconderás hasta que yo llegue de nuevo, tu comerás durante ese tiempo y cuando este de vuelta tu y yo al fin descansaremos ¿entendido?— el pelinaranja asiente, observando los enigmáticos ojos de la ojivioleta, los cuales aun le causaban asombro —¿que le dirás a ese hombre cuando vuelva?—

—no lose, ichigo, no se que debo de hacer aun... pero de seguro mañana lo sabre— sonreía cálida mente al niño que ahora entrecerraba los ojos del cansancio, pues ese día había sido extenuante y muy agotador, sin dudas se merecían un buen descanso. Corriendo por la cocina tomo un par de frutas, pan de sabor y jugo que había en uno de los recipientes que había encima de la mesa, subiendo en total silencio las escaleras llegaron por fin hasta su cuarto, dejando al pelinaranja solo para que cenara al fin en total tranquilidad mientras ella regresaba de cenar con su nii-sama

—vuelve pronto, no quiero estar solo mucho tiempo— decía el chiquillo con la boca llena a la pelinegra que ahora lo miraba con asombro pues nunca pensó que un niño que apenas conocía la necesitara tanto y mucho menos que ella se atrevería al fin a romper una sola regla del sereritei solo por que un alma corría el riesgo de ser devorada por un menos grande, debería de correr el riesgo, le dedico una sonrisa al momento de cerrar la puerta e ir corriendo a la mesa donde ya la esperaba el pelinegro —nii-sama discúlpeme por la tardanza pero estaba ocupada acomodando mis vestidos— se sienta y el pelinegro solo asiente —muy bien, rukia antes de que comencemos a cenar debo de decirte que estoy en busca de tu futuro esposo e de informarte con anticipación que estoy buscando alguien con buen apellido y con buenos valores, a finales de este mes es probable que comience a presentarte a los futuros prospectos para que vayas decidiendo quien te conviene mas— la pelinegra no cabía de la frustacion y la indignación que esto le causaba pero que mas que nada, la impotencia pues ella no quería casarse, no aun y si lo hacia iba a ser por amor! y no por un prospecto que le imponía su nii-sama, quería decirle que estaba equivocado que ella no pensaba de ninguna manera casarse por el momento y menos ahora que estaba en busca de sode no shirayuki, ella quería seguir siendo lo que fue antes, una shinigami, quería salvar almas... almas como la del pelinaranja que ahora estaba alimentándose en su cuarto con comida que ella acababa de conseguir para el, sin embargo no podía decir nada ya que si lo hacia corría el riesgo de ser descubierta y por ende sus sueños e ilusiones quedarían en el mas profundo abismo sin poder si quiera correr el riesgo de alcanzarlos algún día, solo por eso y nada mas por eso se limito a asentir y a callar una vez mas, pues ella era una chica inteligente y no iba a arruinar su posible futuro por un enojo causado por la arrogancia de su tan querido nii-sama.

Terminando la cena se despidió y subió sin mas hacia su habitación, al fin a descansar a su regreso el pequeño ya estaba acostado por toda la cama, suspirando en sueños al parecer sollozaba aun por la perdida de sus padres, la pelinegra no tuvo mas que moverlo y acomodarlo entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello alborotado que tenia, tratando de tranquilizarlo y de que no tuviera pesadillas en esta su primera noche sin sus padres, quedando en total silencio la habitación la pelinegra queda en un profundo sueño, un sueño algo parecido al de antes...

_**En el sueño...**_

La neblina cubría el bosque frente a ella, el cielo estaba nublado y comenzaba a hacer frió, hasta que una silueta comienza a salir de aquella espesa lejanía, una silueta parecida a la de... —¿Ichigo?, Ichigo ¿que haces aquí? —

—Vine a visitarte, el rosario de las memorias me ah permitido nuevamente venir a verte... ¿no estas feliz?—

—Ichigo... yo— el pelinaranja toma entre sus manos la cara de la pelinegra —rukia... estoy de regreso— decía al instante en que se disponía a besar los labios de la ojivioleta, pero esta lo detiene con un golpe en el estomago con su puño cerrado

—Eres un atrevido! el hecho de que estés en mi sueño sea cuales sean las razones, no te da derecho de que intentes besarme a la primera de cambios!— exaltada se aleja dando 5 pasos hacia atrás, haciendo que este caiga de rodillas en el suelo

—Maldición! se me había olvidado lo agresiva que eras, rayos! enana eso duele y mucho!—

—¿como me dijiste, idiota?—

—espera!— ponía una mano al frente en señal de que parase justo en el momento en que la pelinegra se disponía a golpearlo por segunda vez, pues no quería ser golpeado nuevamente por la ojivioleta

—¿que quieres?— el pelinaranja poniéndose nuevamente de pie y recuperando nuevamente la respiración se dispone a explicarle

—antes de que mi tiempo por esta ocasión termine, quiero decirte que durante todo este tiempo que no había podido cumplir mi promesa estuve intentando por todos los medios volver a verte, hasta que di con el rosario de las memorias, ella apareció en sueños así como yo aparezco en los tuyos, ella me ah ayudado a volver.. volver como humano pero le había prometido no decir nada sobre esto o perdería contacto contigo, solo quiero que sepas que estoy vivo! rukia... mis recuerdos son nulos... tu debes de encontrarme! no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo, pues probablemente este sea el ultimo... quiero que sepas que no eh dejado de luchar por ti, ni lo pienso dejar de hacer, yo muero por estar a tu lado, enana pero debes de buscarme ya no entre los muertos sino entre los vivos! debes de creerme cuando te digo que eh intentado por todos los medios de volver a verte por que es cierto!, durante mucho tiempo cuando te encontré por medio del lazo rojo del destino... yo intente acercarme a ti pero no podía, simplemente algo me impedía salir de entre la neblina, si, por eso cuando me veías no podías verme... pero ella me ayudo y eme aquí de pie en frente tuyo pidiéndote que no me olvides y que me busques, ahora te toca a ti poner de tu parte...—

—espera! ¿tu... estas vivo? explícame ¿como es posible que alguien que ya ah muerto este vivo? explícamelo por que realmente yo no entiendo como es eso posible? y ademas... quiero que me expliques ¿por que has decidido volver por mi?, ¿que signifique yo en tu vida que no me has podido dejar?—

—veo que aun sigues sin recordar, pero.. yo no te puedo devolver tus memorias, solo te puedo decir que... si, es verdad, yo estoy vivo ¿como?, simplemente no lose, lo único que se, es que aun recuerdo mi objetivo, el por que estoy devuelta y es por que debo de cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de morir, rukia, yo...— comienza a acercarse nuevamente a la ojivioleta, dispuesto a plantar le el beso que no había podido darle anteriormente —morí, pero de alguna manera senna me ayudo y ahora estoy aquí de nuevo...— decía justo cuando sus labios rozaban ya los de la pelinegra

—Ichigo...— lo nombraba en un susurro, no sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo solo sabia que aquella cercanía entre el pelinaranja y ella la ponía de nervios, su sola presencia era algo que a ella la hacia sentir de una manera extraña, pero que no podía descifrar aun. Sus labios al fin se juntan en un profundo beso que no permite que la ojivioleta escape, pues era realmente ese contacto lo que ella realmente deseaba, al fin estaba junto a alguien que al momento no reconocía pero que deseaba abrazarlo y besarle desde hacia mucho tiempo o al menos eso le decían sus labios y sus brazos al contacto con los de el.

—Ichigo... mi nombre es ichigo... recuerda lo!— menciono al instante en que sus labios perdieron el profundo y tan anhelado contacto, dejando a la pelinegra sin habla —es probable que yo no aparezca mas en tus sueños, pues eh hablado, eh rompido la promesa que le hice al rosario de las memorias, no eh dejado que las cosas sigan su ritmo, sino que eh hecho que tu sepas, mi verdad... nuestra verdad, sin embargo... yo te seguiré extrañando y justo el día en que tu des conmigo en persona y me reconozcas, al fin estaré de vuelta contigo, ya no en simples sueños... sino a tu lado por siempre, rukia... búscame!, búscame que yo estaré esperándote... mi _"nakama precios"_...— la neblina que había al rededor desaparece, llevándose consigo la presencia del pelinaranja.

—Ichi...go—

**_...Fin del sueño _**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana de su cuarto cuando despierta agitada la ojivioleta, pensando en el extraño sueño que acababa de tener pero sin dar aun con una respuesta lógica a lo que parecían mas que nada visiones, ichigo ¿estaba realmente vivo? era algo que aun no lograba decidir si estaba en lo correcto o era producto de su cansancio —¿Que significaste en mi vida, ichigo?, ¿realmente regresaste por mi?— susurraba aun indecisa, sintiendo un leve empujón, jira a su derecha volteando a ver inmediatamente al responsable de haberla sacado de sus pensamientos, el aun estaba dormido pero al parecer la cama le había resultado muy acogedora al grado de adueñarse parcialmente de ella, la pelinegra no tuvo mas que sonreír, pues aquello le causaba ternura, mas que enojo, ya que casi la tiraba de la cama, el necesitaba quien lo cuidase y eso era algo que ella podía hacer. Levantándose de la cama y poniéndose el primer vestido que encontró, se dirige ahora al laboratorio del capitán mayuri, con una decisión.

Las puertas del recinto se abren de par en par, recibiendo a la pelinegra que ahora entraba decidida —Capitán mayuri!— voltea dejando notar una inminente sonrisa —veo que has tomado una decisión, al fin... y no me has hecho esperar mucho, que es lo mejor del caso ajaja, y bien... dígame, señorita kuchiki ¿que ah decidido?— la ojivioleta levanta la mirada, dirigiéndola al capitán con los puños cerrados —Yo... acepto!—

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este noveno capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿Cumplira su promesa el capita mayuri, ahora que nuestra querida rukia a aceptado ser su agente personal?, ¿Realmente le ayudara a encontrar a sode no shirayuki?, ¿Donde esta ichigo?**_

_**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Frió

_**—Frió—**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki no me base en ninguna adaptación._

**_N/A 2:_**_Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_-Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada tercer día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos __conmigo :')_

_Posdata: También les traigo e capitulo de mi nuevo fic: "Tu único dueño" protagonizada por mayuri kurotsuchi, nemu y uryuu ishida, los invito a que le den una leída :3 solo que no es apta para cardíacos :$ contenido: Lemon, espero que les guste :$ jajaja soy nueva en ese genero :$ les iba a poner el link del fic, pero ya vi que no se puede :( si me hacen el favor de entrar desde mi nick Akari Otonashi y desde ahi leerlo :3 lo que pasa es que simplemente no me deja :( bueno en fin, los dejo con el capitulo de hoy3 :3_

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_Las puertas del recinto se abren de par en par, recibiendo a la pelinegra que ahora entraba decidida —Capitán mayuri!— voltea dejando notar una inminente sonrisa —veo que has tomado una decisión, al fin... y no me has hecho esperar mucho, que es lo mejor del caso ajaja, y bien... dígame, señorita kuchiki ¿que ah decidido?— la ojivioleta levanta la mirada, dirigiéndola al capitán con los puños cerrados —Yo... acepto!—

* * *

—Excelente, usted a tomado la mejor decisión señorita kuchiki, me alegra que por fin se haya decidido a trabajar a mi lado y como prueba de mi gratitud le ayudare a encontrar a su zampakuto ahora mismo, venga aqui necesitare de su presencia para realizar esta invocación— dando pasos que mostraban mas que nada la inseguridad que en esos momentos la gobernaba, se acerca lentamente a donde acababa de indicar el capitán —pero ¿que hace?, vamos! acérquese o no podre hacer que encuentre a su zampakuto—

—solo quiero que quede claro esto antes de que yo comience a cumplir con el trato, usted no se le puede acercar para nada al niño oh..—

—ya le eh dicho que no me interesa para nada el mocoso, yo solo la quiero a usted, y con "usted" me refiero a que me ayudara a capturar hollow's y menos grandes, todos los que yo quiera y cuando quiera, aunque... de vez en cuando podría surgir un nuevo capricho, tal vez... nose... un guillian?— los ojos de la pelinegra se abren como platos, mostrando su asombro ante tales palabras —¿Q-que es lo que esta diciendo?—

—si, vera... quiero encontrar la respuesta a unos cuestionamientos que me han estado torturando por las noches y como yo no suelo quedarme con la duda de nada, eh decidido que usted sera quien bajo mis ordenes, me traerá a esos insectos, sin embargo no crea que la voy a exponer demasiado, no!, vera.. por eso es que quiero que usted encuentre a su zampakuto, usted sola... podría decir su nii-sama que es una "inútil" pero en vista de lo que yo eh presenciado por medio de mis "ojos" no cabe duda que usted no es una inútil, por eso y unas cosas mas, es que quiero que trabaje para mi, lo demás no importa, con esto espero que queden resultas sus dudas y si no, simplemente no me importa... por que eso sera lo único que usted sabrá ¿entendido?—

—entendido— la pelinegra asiente, al momento el capitán se acerca hacia ella trayendo consigo un artefacto pequeño el cual le permitía sentir las coordenadas y la fuerza espiritual con que emanaba el objeto o persona buscada con mayor fuerza, sin importar la distancia. Este artefacto ayudaba mas que nada para percatar con mayor fuerza los resultados del encantamiento.

—"_Corazón del sur, ojo del norte, dedo del oeste, pie del este: llegad con el viento y partid con la lluvia_" _bakudo 58...Kakushitsuijaku!_— realizando una invocación la cual busca y localiza cualquier fuerza espiritual en la que piense el invocador. Para activarlo, el usuario debe dibujar un círculo en el suelo y dividirlo en cuatro partes con un carácter especial escrito en cada una de ellas. El encantamiento hace que comiencen a aparecer varios números en la superficie, que parecen ser las coordenadas donde se encuentra el objetivo.

La ojivioleta observa como un reflejo de karakura aparecía ante tal visión, rápidamente mostrando la ubicación de su zampakuto, ante sus ojos... el resplandor de sode no shirayuki, enterrada entre los escombros de un edificio en ruinas. —Sode no... shirayuki—

—así es señorita kuchiki, hemos dado con su zampakuto sana y salva, solo debe de...— es interrumpido al instante con el portazo que da al salir corriendo en busca de su zampakuto —es una imbécil, le dije que no osara interrumpirme y lo ah hecho una vez mas, pero esto no se queda así, cuando ella vuelva... tendrá su primera tarea sin poder decir que no, ahora que ya no tiene pretextos para no luchar sola... no ahora que ya portara al fin su tan preciada sode no shirayuki—

Sin si quiera notar cuando renji la llamaba a lo lejos, corre sin mirar atrás, no le importaba nada, solo su zampakuto, pues al fin tenia la oportunidad en sus manos, al fin se libraría de tener que cumplir los mandatos de su hermano pero mas que nada de evitar con ello casarse con alguien a quien no amaba, la oportunidad estaba al fin en sus manos, ella le demostraría a el y quien fuera que podía volver a ser lo que una vez fue... volvería a ser la shinigami que alguna vez fue —Sode no shirayuki... en unos momentos estaremos de nuevo juntas, no desesperes que ahora mismo voy por ti, lo juro!— sin dar tregua a sus pies llega hasta las puertas del sereitei cuando cae en cuenta que no puede cruzar aun sin la mariposa del infierno del pelirrojo —Rukia!—el pelirrojo la llamaba agitado de tanto correr —rukia... espera!— agachándose para tomar aire recupera un poco el aliento —Renji! que bueno que estas aquí, ¿pero por que estas tan agitado?, en fin luego sera el momento de platicar, ahora que estas aquí debes de ayudarme, es una emergencia! ¿a que no adivinas que acaba de ocurrir?— el pelirrojo no sabia lo que la mente de rukia maquinaba en esos momentos, solo sabia que hacia mucho que no notaba ese brillo en los ojos de la pelinegra, ese brillo de esperanza que creyó perdida en ella hace mucho —veo que estas muy emocionada, pero no, no se por que estas tan emocionada ni mucho menos se lo que acaba de ocurrir pero por el brillo en tus ojos se que es por algo bueno así que... dime—

—Oh renji!... eh encontrado al fin a sode! ¿No es maravilloso?— decía la ojivioleta dando brincos de alegría y lanzándose a los brazos del pelirrojo el cual no sabia exactamente que decir hasta que logro articular palabra —¿Q-que es lo que acabas de decir?—

—Si, renji! encontré mi zampakuto, bueno aun no la porto, pero hoy... hoy la traeré de vuelta aquí ¿sabes lo que eso significa?, ya no tendré que casarme con quien me imponga mi nii-sama ¿no es perfecto?, con ayuda de sode lograre ser de nuevo una shinigami y evitare así ser ante los ojos de mi nii-sama una... "inútil"— al pelirrojo aquellas palabras le caían como balde de agua fría, pues todos los planes que ya había hecho para poder lograr que su capitán lo aceptara como cuñado se estaban esfumando con la noticia que le acababa de dar la ojivioleta ¿como?... ¿como era posible que ella hubiese dado al fin con su zampakuto?, no sabia, lo único que sabia era que "alguien" le había ayudado... pero ¿quien?, ¿quien era el responsable de semejante osadía?, ¿quien era el que le arrebataba la oportunidad de algún día casarse con la pelinegra?, ¿quien?.. no lo sabia pero cuando lo supiera, podría darse por muerto

—P-pero rukia... tu no eres una inútil, no debes de pensar eso!—

—no te preocupes renji, con esto quedara demostrado que no lo soy... ademas... renji! ocupo que me prestes otra vez la presencia de tu mariposa del infierno, me sera de mucha ayuda ahora que voy de nuevo a cruzar el portal, solo la necesito una vez mas, por favor renji!—

—Yo... — el pelirrojo no sabia que decir, pues si decía que si ella se iría con ella, sus posibilidades de ser algún día su esposa

—vamos renji! no tengo mucho tiempo, por favor...— de nuevo ponía esa cara que no podía resistir decir que si —esta bien rukia... tu ganas, puedes ir con la mariposa pero prométeme algo... tu debes de pelear a mi lado, Siempre! promete lo rukia!— la pelinegra sonriendo asiente a la petición de su amigo —Claro ton tito! tu y yo! siempre estaremos juntos— no tuvo mas que aceptar y ver como corría a lo lejos la ojivioleta con aquel brillo en sus ojos, pues sabia que ella era como una hoja al viento, jamas podría ir a su ritmo, aunque... ella había prometido estar siempre a su lado y las promesas era algo que rukia jamas rompía

El momento había llegado, por fin estaba del otro lado con la ubicación exacta de su zampakuto solo tenia que ir unas cuantas calles y estaría de vuelta con ella ¿como pudo estar tan cerca y no darse cuenta? se preguntaba en sus adentros, pues una calles antes había sido el lugar donde anteriormente había peleado contra aquel menos grande. Llegando al lugar comienza a quitar los escombros sin detenerse, justo en el momento en que un hollow aparece en escena, comienza el ataque, la ojivioleta aun sin su zampakuto esquiva los ataques, hasta que comienza a desesperar —suficiente! no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, debo de hallar a mi zampakuto antes que nada! así que te destruiré antes de que me causes mas problemas!... "_¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!_" _bakudo 9!... Geki!_— logrando paralizar el tiempo suficiente a su oponente, vuelve a la tarea de encontrar a su compañera de batallas, —rukia has venido por mi... óyeme! estoy aquí... debajo de los escombros, rápido! tómame antes de que rompa el encantamiento— decía en susurro apenas audibles la zampakuto de rukia. De inmediato busca desenterrando por fin a sode —lo logre! ya te tengo!— pero justo en el momento en que encontraba a sode no shirayuki, el hollow rompe el encantamiento haciendo estallar en un estruendo, —es hora!, transforma te!—

—¿pero como?, no recuerdo como hacerlo!— preocupada sin saber exactamente que hacer escucha atenta a las indicaciones de su zampakuto

—entonces es momento de que me visites que me vuelvas a encontrar ¿seras digna de mi?— transformando el lugar en un majestuoso palacio de hielo, a las afueras cubierto de nieve —¿donde estoy?—

estas en el lugar adecuado para recuperar tus poderes si es que así lo mereces—

—¿pero como?—

—¿ves esas zampakutos de aya?— la pelinegra asiente

—todas ellas cuelgan un listón de color blanco, esa es nuestra alianza, la cual debes de renovar, ¿cual? eso es algo que debes de descubrir ahora mismo, encuentra la verdadera zampakuto y libera nuestro poder, ten en cuenta que no tienes mucho tiempo, pues el tiempo se a congelado en el mundo humano pero no durara por mucho... tienes 5min exactos antes de que el reloj de aquí se vea consumido en la llama que hay dentro de este... hasta entonces..-— desaparece sin dejar rastro —sode! espera!... no se como... yo...— justo en ese momento recordó las palabras en su sueño "si no te apresuras alguien mas podría venir a tomarme" enseguida las palabras de su nii-sama "pronto eh de encontrar un esposo digno para ti" y por ultimo "ahora es tu turno de encontrarme, rukia... eh venido por ti, encuentra me entre los vivos, ya no me busques entre los muertos". Levantando la vista corre hacia su objetivo, las zampakutos, sin embargo todas tenían ciertos parecidos, el tiempo se agotaba y debía de recordar cual de todas era sode no shirayuki e invocarla, justo en el momento en que estaba por darse vencida un listón blanco mas largo que los demás perteneciente a una sola empuñadura se extiende a lo lejos incrustado entre medio de todas las demás, en ese momento recuerda como era ella antes de perder sus poderes y las características de sode antes de perderle, pero mas que nada sintió su presencia... su poder, pues ellas estaban unidas, fue entonces que la toma entre sus manos y justo antes de derretirse el reloj por la llama del centro... —estoy lista...— levantando la vista, la vislumbra a lo lejos —...sode no shirayuki!— el hielo comienza a derretirse y la nieva comienza a elevarse, el imponente palacio se des integra.

El tiempo se descongela haciendo que el hollow continué con su ataque, ahora sin el encantamiento, pero en el ataque se topa con algo inesperado, pues mientras el permanecía estático en el tiempo congelado, rukia conseguía liberar su shikai, era la correcta...

—¿Pero que...?— la pelinegra era cubierta por una especie de hielo danzante, una especie de remolino de hielo la cual transformaba a la ojivioleta en una shinigami de vuelta, portando un kimono de color negro y unas sandalias —es hora de acabar con esto de una buena vez... Some no mai, Tsukishiro!— Rukia crea un círculo de influencia alrededor del objetivo deseado capaz de congelar todo el espacio contenido en el círculo, desde el suelo hasta el cielo. El hollow desaparece en miles de partículas al instante, de inmediato comenzaba a sentir como el poder tan anhelado comenzaba a recorrer todo su ser, ella estaba de vuelta... **  
**

—Felicidades! has logrado conseguir lo que tanto deseabas, al fin eres de nuevo una shinigami y como tal debes de comenzar a obedecer mis indicaciones y como primera orden, debes de capturar a 5 menos grandes para esta semana en un recipiente compacto que yo te daré, este tiene la habilidad de poder transformarlos en miniaturas ¿inteligente no crees?— a lo lejos una silueta sale de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con la certeza de su identidad —Capitán mayuri, los tendrá en su laboratorio mas pronto de lo que cree— segura de si misma avanza decidida a sus primeras batallas donde no podría aniquilar los solo atraparlos, iba de camino a un nuevo día, el frió ya no le afectaba... el frió se había fusionado al fin.. con ella... eran una sola... ahora y siempre.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este noveno capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿que pasara ahora que recupero su zampakuto? ¿podrá decirle a su nii-sama que ella por fin se ah convertido en una shinigami? **_

_**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Un nuevo día

_**—Un nuevo día—**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada segundo día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos conmigo._

* * *

**_En el capitulo anterior:_**—Felicidades! has logrado conseguir lo que tanto deseabas, al fin eres de nuevo una shinigami y como tal debes de comenzar a obedecer mis indicaciones y como primera orden, debes de capturar a 5 menos grandes para esta semana en un recipiente compacto que yo te daré, este tiene la habilidad de poder transformarlos en miniaturas ¿inteligente no crees?— a lo lejos una silueta sale de nueva cuenta pero esta vez con la certeza de su identidad —Capitán mayuri, los tendrá en su laboratorio mas pronto de lo que cree— segura de si misma avanza decidida a sus primeras batallas donde no podría aniquilar los solo atraparlos, iba de camino a un nuevo día, el frió ya no le afectaba... el frió se había fusionado al fin con ella, eran una sola... ahora y siempre.

* * *

Amaneció y todo permanecía en calma, el pequeño aun dormía tranquilamente. Levantándose sin hacer ruido alguno sale del cuarto. Habían transcurrido ya 2 noches y 1 día de su llegada a la sociedad de almas, debía de comenzar a buscar un lugar donde el pudiese quedarse, pues el sereritei no era tan buena idea como pensaba, no al menos con el loco de mayuri dando sus rondines y dejando en claro que el lo sabia todo.

Transformándose en una shinigami a escondidas antes de cruzar las puertas del sereitei —es hora!— utilizando el shunpo, llega justo en el momento en que la ciudad estaba siendo atacada por unos hollow's —perfecto!, justo donde los quería— con su paso flash ataca al primero que estaba apunto de tragarse de un bocado a el alma de una mujer que pedía a gritos ayuda — "_Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!_" bakudo 61... Rikujōkōrō!— Creando seis planos rectangulares de luz encierran al objetivo por su cintura, rodéandole e inmovilizándole.

—¿Quien eres tu?— exaltado comienza a moverse bruscamente, tratando de zafarse del encantamiento que lo inmovilizaba —mi nombre es kuchiki rukia y estoy aquí para capturarte— acercándose mas hacia el, toma el artefacto compacto que le había otorgado el capitán absorbiéndolo en una onda de energía que cubre a todo el hollow, entrando al instante. —uno— aterriza cerca de unas construcciones haciendo que el segundo hollow salga despavorido de ahí, —no iras muy lejos— usando su paso flash se posa frente a el hollow abriendo nuevamente el "recipiente" de forma cuadrada, errando su objetivo, lo inmoviliza — "_¡Desintégrate, perro negro de Rondanini! ¡Mírate a ti mismo con terror y después perfora tu propia garganta!_"— envolviéndolo en una luz roja lo paraliza completamente al instante. Sin perder tiempo abre el artefacto y lo absorbe sin mayor problema —dos— con el shunpo sale inmediatamente por el siguiente en su lista.

—tres... cuatro... cinco...— entran sin mas dentro del recipiente haciendo que la ojivioleta se sienta orgullosa de su trabajo. Faltando 2 menos grande por atrapar aun, queda prendada de aquella bella puesta de sol pues la tarde comenzaba a hacerse presente, los rayos le daban en la cara, deseando que todo eso terminara de una buena vez, cierra los ojos inhalando profundamente a la vez y retirándose de ahí con su paso flash, sin saber que alguien la estaba observando por detrás de los arbustos...

— "_Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!_" bakudo 61 Rikujōkōrō!— era todo lo que alcanzaban a escuchar los últimos 2 menos grande que atrapo en el día, no era nada fácil como parecía, sin embargo la ojivioleta se había vuelto impresionante mente fuerte desde que recupero parte de sus recuerdos, las técnicas de batalla y el poder que ahora poseía gracias a su zampakuto le facilitaba un poco los encuentros con hollow's y menos grandes. Cansada era como regresaba ahora de su primer día de trabajo, todo para que no la descubriese en lo que entrenaba mas como shinigami, pues a pesar de todo aun le faltaba mucho por desarrollar y aprender de sus poderes.

Las puertas del sereitei cerraron su entrada después de ver cruzar a la ojivioleta, llegando al fin hasta el laboratorio de mayuri —capitán! aquí esta su encargo, eh cumplido... 5 hollow's y 2 menos grande— dando media vuelta sonríe amplia mente al oír aquellas palabras —Excelente! muy buen trabajo señorita kuchiki, espero que mañana se presente a la misma hora, pues le tengo un nuevo encargo, por el momento puede retirarse, es tarde y su hermano podría sospechar— es entonces que la pelinegra sale del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Terminando de cenar la ojivioleta sube al cuarto donde el pequeño ichigo ya la esperaba ansioso por que le contara lo que había vivido durante el día, la pelinegra sonriente comienza a narrarle lo acontecido y también informándole que al amanecer ellos dos partirían juntos al mundo humano, con el único fin de encontrar un lugar seguro para el pelinaranja —¿me abandonaras?— la ojivioleta nota el miedo en sus ojos —no ¿por que piensas eso?—

—yo... no quiero irme de aquí, no quiero que me dejes— la pelinegra lo toma entre sus brazos acunándolo y acariciando sus cabellos —no tengas miedo... yo estaré aquí siempre y nunca te abandonare... te lo prometo!— escuchando atento lo que decía la ojivioleta, sonríe de nuevo con un brillo en sus ojos, pues sabia que en sus palabras había verdad, ella jamas se atrevería a dejarlo solo. Cerrando los ojos abrazado a ella queda dormido, ella solo lo observa con ternura y queda profundamente dormida después de unos minutos.

Antes de que saliera el sol, la pelinegra estaba levantada y lista para salir de nuevo antes de que el capitán le diera nuevas ordenes, lo llama pero el no responde, sin mas decide cargarlo aun dormido entre sus brazos hasta que despertase luego. Cruza el portal de nuevo, ahora con su propia mariposa del infierno. Al llegar comienza a caminar hacia un puente donde se podía ver la ciudad de karakura por completo, recordando donde estuvo la ultima vez, decide ir por esos rumbos de nuevo y al llegar encuentra problemas, pues un menos grande estaba en la espera. Sin contar con el recipiente en esos momentos, el menos ataca sin mayor problema, ella lo esquiva tratando de no lastimar al pelinaranja, esta vez sin tener las ordenes de atraparlo, decide atacarlo por completo, — "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de carne y hueso, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Verdad y templanza, por encima de esta barrera de sueños sin pecados libera la ira de tus garras!_" hado 33.. sokatsui!— atacando al menos grande que lanzaba un aullido de dolor, dándole tiempo suficiente para poner en un lugar seguro al pelinaranja, pero justo en el momento en que tomaba impulso para volver a atacar, este la toma con una de sus extensiones haciéndola quejarse de dolor, la aprieta con mas intensidad hasta casi dejarla inconsciente, aprovecha y la arroja contra los escombros.

—Mal...dicion!— la sangre comienza a recorrer su rostro, levantándose muy adolorida por el impacto regresa al ataque "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos_" hado 73.. soren sokatsui!— destruyendo al instante al menos grande en tan solo dos ataques que le constaron muy caros, debería de ser mas precavida la siguiente vez o no serian tan fácil como anteriormente le estaban resultando ser. Tomando de nueva cuenta entre sus brazos al pelinaranja, recorre las calles hasta dar con una tienda a lo lejos, al parecer estaba cerrada desde hacia tiempo, pero eso no le importo ya que necesitaba un lugar donde descansar por el momento, entro sin mas y recostó al pelinaranja entre unas cobijas que encontró encima de un estante.

—¿Quien anda ahí?... quien sea salga ahora mismo!— advertía a quien quiera que fuese que estuviera escondido —se lo advierto! si no sale ahora mismo yo...—

—Tranquilícese señorita, que no le haré daño... yo no soy el enemigo— una silueta comenzaba a salir de entre las sombras dejándose ver por completo un hombre alto, de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente, portando un kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscura, ligeramente luminiscente.

—¿Que es lo que quiere?, ¿que hace aquí?—

—yo debería de hacer esa pregunta señorita, ¿que esta haciendo usted aquí?.. vera... yo soy el dueño de esta tienda—

—¿P-pero que esta diciendo?, esta tienda lleva tiempo abandonada—

—si, pero eso no quita que sea mía— sonríe sin preocupación alguna. Cayendo en cuenta de su estado actual la ojivioleta cuestiona al hombre parado en frente de ella

—Momento!.. ¿como es posible que usted pueda verme?... yo... —

—si, se lo que es usted, señorita shinigami... sin embargo yo tengo la habilidad de verlos— comienza a avanzar hacia ella, haciendo que mantenga la guardia en alto

—mi nombre es urahara... kisuke urahara, me podría decir el suyo?— la pelinegra asiente

—yo soy... rukia kuchiki—

—mucho gusto señorita kuchiki— sonríe enérgicamente y saludándola de mano, la ojivioleta queda perpleja ante tal acción

—eh.. bueno ya me tengo que ir, disculpe las molestias—

—¿Que?, tan pronto se van?, pero si usted esta sangrando, me parece que necesita curación y eso es algo que yo puedo hacer con mucho gusto y no acepto un no por respuesta!— sin poder hacer nada mas la ojivioleta, camina hacia donde el le señalaba trayendo consigo al pelinaranja —veo que protege mucho a su hijo... dígame.. ¿fue una emboscada?—

—¿eh? no... claro que no! el no es mi hijo, lo salve de ser devorado por un menos grande justamente ayer, sin embargo necesito encontrar un lugar donde ubicarlo pues en la sociedad no puede quedarse por mucho tiempo—

—ah ya veo, a logrado hacerlo cruzar sin ser visto, muy interesante.. pero dígame... ¿no recuerda nada?—

—¿a que se refiere con nada? ¿usted sabe algo de mi?—

—¿ah?, no claro que no! ¿como puede pensar eso? apenas la conozco, no, yo lo decía por que... espere! ¿dijo que busca un lugar donde quedarse para el niño?—

—no me cambie la conversación!—

—no lo hago, créame! lo que sucede es que yo estoy por volver, bueno realmente mis empleados reabrirán la tienda por mi y detrás hay un cuarto disponible aun, entonces... podría quedarse aquí y usted podría venir a visitarlo cuando guste ¿que le parece?— la ojivioleta logro distraerse lo suficiente ante tal propuesta como para olvidar lo anterior

—pues.. me parece bien, pero.. ¿que me pediría a cambio?—

—vaya.. vaya.. veo que la tienen muy mal acostumbrada, creo que no entiende esto seria un favor, en vista de su estado y la del niño me parece que lo mejor es ofrecerle mi ayuda, no me quiero aprovechar de su situacion—

—esta bien, lo que sucede es que desconfié, es todo—

—muy bien! entonces lleve al niño a la parte de atrás, en unas horas llegaran mis ayudantes y yo me iré por unos días, ellos lo cuidaran— la pelinegra asiente y tomando al niño entre sus brazos lo lleva a la parte de atrás. Un par de horas transcurrieron para que el pelinaranja al fin despertara a causa de unos ruidos provenientes del cuarto principal de la tienda, la pelinegra se encontraba dormida a su lado pues se había quedado haciendo guardia durante ese tiempo hasta que el cansancio la rindió.

—hmm así que este es el pequeño y...— no termino la frase cuando ururu ya le estaba tapando la boca —calla jinta! recuerda lo que nos dijo el señor urahara— poniendo los ojos en blanco, se aleja y la niña se presenta ante el pelinaranja —disculpa a jinta es que es torpe a veces, en fin, mi nombre es ururu— una chica de apariencia tímida, alta, de cabello suelto vistiendo una playera guinda y unos shorts de mesclilla. El pelinaranja tallándose los ojos se levanta y sonrie —hola ururu, mi nombre es... bueno no recuerdo mi nombre... pero rukia me a dado un nombre... dice que es de un amigo y me gusta... desde hace unos dias mi nuevo nombre es ichigo!— ururu al oír aquella afirmación queda sorprendida sin dejárselo notar, comienza a sonreír —mucho gusto pequeño ichigo—

—Ururu!— gritan a lo lejos, al parecer jinta la estaba llamando con urgencia pues todo estaba muy descuidado y tenían que limpiar todo el lugar ahora que el jefe no estaba y habían nuevos inquilinos, saliendo de ahí se despide, el pelinaranja solo se limita a observar aquel lugar, no era el cuarto de rukia pero aun asi no se inquieto, pues sabia que ella estaba con el y si era así nada podría estar mal, en poco tiempo le tomo la confianza necesaria como para dejarse guiar por ella, pues ahora sabia que ella no le haría daño ni mucho menos lo abandonaría, ademas aquella niña que acababa de saludar parecía ser buena persona así que opto por seguir durmiendo sin despertar a la ojivioleta.

Así fue como pasaron los días, por las mañanas la pelinegra se despertaba para hacer sus deberes y después de que el pelinegro se iba, ella salia en busca de hollow's y menos grandes, al terminar siempre pasaba a saludar al pequeño y a compartir tiempo con el, ya que el ya no vivía con ella en el sereitei, se quedo a vivir por el momento con aquel hombre de la tienda y sus ayudantes. El pelinaranja siempre la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en la espera de que la shinigami regresara antes del anochecer para darle las buenas noches, sabia que lo que ella hacia era por su bien y todo lo posible por no dejarlo por mucho tiempo, el lo sabia y por eso la quiso desde el día en que el lo salvo. Era algo así como lo que se puede denominar "amor de la infancia" pues para el pelinaranja la ojivioleta tenia hermosos ojos, era una diosa, y era "su" diosa de la muerte, la cual siempre estaría por el y para el, la cual siempre lo protegería cada vez que un hollow quisiera hacerle daño, pues siempre aparecía en el momento justo. Incluso en una ocasión le toco presenciar un enfrentamiento donde la pelinegra casi pierde la vida, si no fuera por que el dueño de la tienda llego a exterminar aquel adjucha. Aquella noche lloro como nunca al ver a la pelinegra sangrar y casi perder el conocimiento al enfrentarse con el, parecía ida y con un solo objetivo, el de acabar con el adjucha pero era muy fuerte para ella pues aun no estaba lista para pelear contra uno de su calaña —No! detente! te harás daño...— fue lo ultimo que oyó de los labios del pelinaranja pues comenzaba a sollozar como nunca lo había echo antes, estaba preocupado por la pelinegra que no dejaba de luchar a pesar de las graves heridas propinadas por el adjucha en esa ocasión —esto fue lo ultimo que te permití lastimarme pues no puedo dejar que aquel niño siga viendo esto, así que... date por muerto, utilizando la segunda danza de sode no shirayuki, aniquila a su enemigo sin mas, dejando a su alrededor solo partículas flotantes.

Cada noche antes de irse a descansar, el pelinegro solía esperar a la ojivioleta como de costumbre para compartir su día a día con ella ya que durante la mañana y tarde se la pasaba ayudando a los niños que ahí trabajaban a limpiar la tienda del señor urahara o como el solía llamarle "el sombrerero" siempre que no lo escuchara pues se la pasaba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo.

No mucho tiempo fue el que paso para que ichigo comenzara a asistir a la escuela, cada mañana se levantaba temprano y al regreso de la pelinegra a veces por las tardes, corría contento a su lado para mostrarle sus perfectas calificaciones con una inmensa sonrisa, adoraba ver como la ojivioleta le dedicaba sonrisas y cuando se lo merecía como en esas ocasiones, solía cargarlo y besarle en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. Sin embargo durante los dos años que transcurrieron así, siempre quiso regalarle algo a la pelinegra en respuesta de todas sus atenciones, hasta que por fin un día se decidió a hacerlo, aquella noche que quedaría marcada el resto de su vida, el día en que una promesa fue rota, la noche fue eterna y la espera del mañana fue callada tras sollozos...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este onceavo capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... no me se desconcierten con el final de este capitulo, lo deje abierto para que comiencen a hacer sus hipótesis y así, pero en el siguiente capitulo créanme que sera triste u,u y alguien les parecerá "mala persona" o algo así Cx pero no lo o la juzguen tan mal, pues sus razones tendrá para...(? **_

_**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3 **_

_**Los primeros 15 capítulos es la fase: Introducción a la historia **_

_**Los capítulos del: 15 al 30 son el desarrollo mas a fondo de la historia donde ocurre mas acción y mas sabor dentro de todo esto, asi que si les pareció emocionante hasta lo que han leído o tal vez no, depende de cada quien, les prometo mas acción, mas personajes, mas intriga y mas romance, que hasta ahorita va al 10% del 100% que pienso redactar :3 **_

_**Del capitulo 30 al 35 es: La recta final **_

_**Del 35 al 40 son la fase: Final3 **_

_**se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Sueños rotos (parte 1)

_**—Sueños rotos (primera parte)—**_

_Hola, este fic es 100% ichiruki!_

_**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei._

_Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada segundo día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos conmigo._

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_ No mucho tiempo fue el que paso para que ichigo comenzara a asistir a la escuela, cada mañana se levantaba temprano al regreso de la pelinegra o a veces por las tardes, corría contento a su lado para mostrarle sus perfectas calificaciones con una inmensa sonrisa, adoraba ver como la ojivioleta le dedicaba sonrisas y cuando se lo merecía como en esas ocasiones, solía cargarlo y besarle en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. Sin embargo durante los dos años que transcurrieron así, siempre quiso regalarle algo a la pelinegra en respuesta de todas sus atenciones, hasta que por fin un día se decidió a hacerlo, aquella noche que quedaría marcada el resto de su vida, el día en que una promesa fue rota, la noche que fue eterna y la espera del mañana fue callada tras sollozos...

* * *

El día mostraba nubes y el cielo se pintaba de gris, la mañana comenzó como de costumbre ya hacia dos años que era lo mismo para el pelinaranja y la pelinegra, levantarse a las 6am para estar lista a las 7am justo en el desayuno, terminar a las y media para poder llegar temprano y escuchar las ordenes del capitán mayuri quien cada mañana le ordenaba atrapar hollow's y menos grande para el, sin embargo había ocasiones que le ordenaba traer peces mas gordos, a pesar de eso la ojivioleta cumplía al pie de la letra todo lo que ordenaba el capitán, antes de regresar con las ordenes cumplidas pasaba por la tienda de urahara y visitaba a el pequeño para platicar con el y ver sus calificaciones que el muy contento presentaba cada tarde ambos arriba del techo, pues pensaban que las alturas era el mejor lugar para terminar viendo cada atardecer, jamas se dieron cuenta que el "sombrerero" como ellos solían llamarle los observaba pensativo desde abajo de la tienda sin que fuera visto por ellos.

Era el cumpleaños numero 10 del pequeño ichigo el cual hacia tiempo vivía ya con urahara, el hombre que los auxilio aquella mañana en que la ojivioleta no encontraba un lugar para resguardar al pequeño, todo había marchado de maravilla desde aquel día, pues siempre se quedaba al cuidado de ururu y jinta, dos jóvenes que se la pasaban trabajando para el sombrero desde antes que ella los conociera, el dueño del lugar siempre los visitaba de sorpresa 1 vez a la semana para hacer el inventario y por si algo se les ofrecía. El día comenzó normal, por la mañana el pelinaranja asistía a la escuela y volvía en la tarde con los resultados en sus manos, orgulloso de si mismo a la espera de la ojivioleta.

Ella por su parte comenzaba a cumplir con las ordenes del día después del desayuno con su nii-sama quien aun no descubría a donde iba cada tarde la pelinegra. Eran las 5pm y como siempre, ya había terminado con los pedidos del capitán, era hora de ir a ver como se encontraba el pelinaranja, pues hacia unas semanas el pequeño le había dicho que justo ese día era su cumpleaños, había logrado recordarlo tras muchos esfuerzos. Trayendo consigo un bonito regalo que ella misma había hecho para el, era una especie pulsera o listón negro con el grabado de la fecha en que se conocieron, acompañado de una cajita de chocolates pues sabia que eran sus favoritos, al llegar el pelinaranjo en cuanto la vio, salio corriendo a su encuentro para abrazarla y recibirla con una enorme sonrisa, ella sin dudarlo correspondió al abrazo y a la cálida sonrisa con que el pequeño la recibía. Subiendo a la parte del techo para darle su regalo de cumpleaños —...pensé que no vendrías— la ojivioleta sorprendida ante el comentario del pequeño lo abraza, observando el atardecer —¿por que pensaste eso?—

—no lose... tal vez pensé por un momento que en una de tus misiones habías quedado herida o seguirías en la lucha hasta el anochecer...—

—pues no pienses eso por que jamas me olvidaría de cumplir una promesa y mas cuando a quien le hago la promesa es a ti— sonreía al pelinaranja logrando hacerlo sonreír también —es mas! cierra los ojos que ahora mismo tengo una sorpresa que darte— el pelinaranja emocionado cierra los ojos y al abrirlos descubre que la ojivioleta no se había olvidado de su cumpleaños y para su sorpresa eran chocolates, lo que mas gustaba saborear pero que no comía con frecuencia. Con gran felicidad abraza a la pelinegra justo en el momento en que ella le mostraba el otro regalo —Muchas gracias rukia!— sus ojos brillaban al ver como la pelinegra le colocaba en su mano derecha el listón negro con el grabado de la fecha en que se conocieron —este sera el recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos y la promesa vigente de que jamas te abandonare, mientras lo tengas recordaras siempre que yo estaré aquí por ti y para ti, ¿entendido?— el niño comenzando a sollozar abraza con mas intensidad a la ojvioleta la cual corresponde al abrazo con cariño —Jamas lo olvidare rukia! jamas!—

La tarde comenzaba a caer, los minutos corrían y la charla comenzaba a ser mas significativa para ambos, sin embargo el destino les tenia deparado algo mas, fue entonces que una presencia distinta a las demás de los hollow's comenzaba a llamarle la atención justo en el momento en que bajaban a cenar, pues ella tenia planeado pasar mas tiempo con el pelinaranja ya que había inventado que se sentía mal y ese día no podría bajar a cenar con el pelinegro. —Ichigo adelantate tu, yo ahora les acompaño—

—¿que sucede rukia?—

—nada en absoluto... solo que eh notado algo distinto a la presencia de un hollow y necesito averiguar que es, no te preocupes que yo volveré enseguida—

—esta bien— el pelinaranja no le gusto para nada aquellas palabras, pues pensaba que ella terminaría peleando demás y saldría muy herida a su regreso, cosa que el odiaba en su totalidad, en ocasiones se reprimía de no tener poderes como los de ella para poder protegerla y no tener que ser siempre el protegido.

La ojivioleta llego hasta el lugar donde sintió la presencia desconocida encontrándose con un joven alto de figura atlética con un corto pelo negro oscuro y erizado hacia abajo, llegándole un poco más abajo de las orejas, con el numero 69 grabado en su mejilla izquierda, peleando contra un hollow el cual aniquilaba con facilidad. Ella sin duda le conocía pues los habían presentado en uno de sus recorridos por la sociedad, a primera vista le pareció un chico un tanto amargado por sus expresiones y su poco trato, sin embargo nunca termino de simpatizar con el, pero se tenían respeto. Al momento su celular comenzó a sonar indicándole que el sereitei hacia un llamado de emergencia

—Buenas noches—

—Capitán kuchiki— respondió con sorpresa al ver quien le llamaba, mientras la ojivioleta escondida detrás de unos arbustos escuchaba la platica

—shunhei hisagi, le hablo con el solo propósito de que informe si mi hermana kuchiki rukia se encuentra en el mundo humano a su regreso, pues no sabemos su paradero ahora mismo— la pelinegra al instante abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que su nii-sama ya sabia que había sido mentira lo que ella le había dicho y lo que era peor, en cualquier momento la descubrirían si no actuaba de inmediato

—ahora mismo no lose, pues acabo de terminar con la misión que mi capitán me encomendó, pero no se preocupe que ahora mismo la encuentro si es que esta aqui en el mundo humano—

—esta bien— cortándose la transmisión de la llamada, escucha ruido detrás de los arbustos pues justo en ese momento la ojivioleta se disponía a salir de ahí y ocultarse en otro lugar para que no la encontrasen aun y tener el tiempo suficiente para pensar en que cosa le diría al pelinegro para que no la descubriese aun, no después de 2 años y menos ahora que era el cumpleaños de ichigo

—¿quien anda ahí?— fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que el ojinegro se posara frente a ella —¿así que aquí se encontraba?, me supongo que después de haber escuchado la conversación que tuve con su hermano, tendrá que dar muchas explicaciones a su regreso, pero dígame... ¿que la motivo a escapar...— no termino de hacer la pregunta cuando la ojivioleta salia a la luz y el veía sus ropas, ya no eran simples vestidos sino... un kimono de shinigami, si! ella ahora era una shinigami —tu...—

—si.. — mostrando su zampakuto, el ojinegro queda sorprendido ante tal revelación

—no puede ser... si tu no tenias...—

—la halle, halle a sode no shirayuki y ella me ayudo a transformarme de vuelta—

—eso es imposible!, tu no sabias donde se encontraba tu zampakuto, ¿como fue que..?—

—confórmate con saber que solo la encontré y ya— decía la ojivioleta al momento en dar media vuelta y querer utilizar su shunpo para irse

—¿a donde crees que vas?, tu tienes que volver conmigo a la sociedad, ¿que no oíste?, tu hermano te esta buscando y al parecer esta preocupado y sumamente enojado con tu desaparición, sino vuelves conmigo ahora mismo, pondrá todo el sereitei de cabeza—

—lose... pero necesito hacer algo antes de ir, luego veré que le digo a mi nii-sama, no es asunto tuyo—

—ah no! a mi no me vengas con tonterías, tu vienes conmigo ahora mismo!, no me importa que seas una kuchiki, ordenes son ordenes y si te opones a regresar tendré que llevarte a la fuerza y diré que has estado aquí anteriormente— la ojivioleta se sintió frustrada ante tales palabras y cerrando ambas manos en puños, respondió enojada —Cállate! a mi tu no me das ordenes! y ya sabre que es lo que hago para reponerlo, pero tu de aquí no me llevas hasta que yo haga lo que tengo que hacer entendido?—**  
**

—eso ya lo veremos— tomando la iniciativa se abalanza hacia rukia y la toma de ambos brazos haciéndola girar y caer en sus hombros, forcejeando logra zafarse del agarre y salir corriendo de ahí, justo cuando lo creyó haber perdido el aparece nuevamente en escena

—me estas colmando la paciencia kuchiki!, no me hagas enojar oh yo...—

—¿o tu que?—

—te obligare por las malas— diciendo esto toma su zampakuto y la pone en guardia

—espero que no te arrepientas hisagi, pelear contra mi no es buena elección y menos cuando interfieren entre el y yo!— diciendo esto desenvaina su zampakuto y comienza la batalla...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este doceavo capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿quien saldrá vencedor entre ellos dos?, ¿volverá a tiempo al cumpleaños de ichigo?, ¿que pasara ahora que su nii-sama sama que no esta en casa?**_

_**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3**_

_**Los primeros 15 capítulos es la fase: Introducción a la historia**_

_**Los capítulos del: 15 al 30 son el desarrollo mas a fondo de la historia donde ocurre mas acción y mas sabor dentro de todo esto, asi que si les pareció emocionante hasta lo que han leído o tal vez no, depende de cada quien, les prometo mas acción, mas personajes, mas intriga y mas romance, que hasta ahorita va al 10% del 100% que pienso redactar :3**_

_**Del capitulo 30 al 35 es: La recta final**_

_**Del 35 al 40 son la fase: Final3**_

_**posdata: disculpen por el capitulo algo corto, pero mañana estara lista la segunda parte mas larga.**_

_**se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Sueños rotos (parte 2)

_Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada segundo día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos conmigo._

__**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei.__

**_—Capitulo 2: Sueños rotos (segunda parte)_**—

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_—espero que no te arrepientas hisagi, pelear contra mi no es buena elección y menos cuando interfieren entre el y yo!— diciendo esto desenvaina su zampakuto y comienza la batalla...

* * *

—bakudo 62... hyapporankan!— Una barra de energía es lanzada contra rukia, desintegrándose en numerosas barras más cortas que son usadas para sujetar y rodear a la pelinegra e inmovilizarla —ahora si kuchiki!, estas bajo mi poder

—jaja ¿y que?, ¿con eso que acabas de hacer que crees que me obligaras a irme contigo?—

—pues déjame decirte que aunque lo digas con ironía este bakudo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para inmovilizarte y lograr hacer que vuelvas, te recuerdo que soy el teniente de la novena división!— decía con ciertos aires de superioridad. La pelinegra alzando su rostro el cual estaba cabizbajo por el impacto responde con seriedad

—pues déjame recordarte que yo soy kuchiki rukia, teniente de la decimotercera división y puedo darte batalla asi que no me subestimes o saldras perdiendo contra mi—

—jajaja ¿eso es lo que crees? pues déjame darte lucha y demostrarte quien es mas fuerte entre los dos!—

—con una sola condición antes que nada... si yo te venzo al menos me dejaras despedirme de cierta persona y luego nos iremos sin que digas nada sobre lo que hice mientras estuve aquí, solo que me encontraste rondando por las cercanías de un puente—

—esta bien, me parece justo, pero si yo gano te llevo sin que te despidas de nadie!—

—esta bien, comencemos!... "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! ¡Infierno y Poseidón, la barrera del mar surge marchando hacia el sur!_" hado 31.. shakkaho!— lanzando una bola de energía el pelinegro logra alejarse de aquel lugar con su paso flash, dándole oportunidad de que ella rompiera el encantamiento pudiendo liberarse y atacar

—te informo que con eso no me derrotaras así que no desperdicies tu energía en débiles ataques como ese que acabamos de presenciar— aconsejaba de manera sarcástica a la pelinegra que en esos momentos buscaba al no verla entre tanto humo —¿que?, no me digas que te escondes ahora de mi! eres una cobarde kuchiki rukia!— apareciendo justo detrás de el, lo amenaza con el filo de su zampakuto el cuello de este, abriendo los ojos como platos

—ya veo... así que ahí estabas— desapareciendo con su paso flash logra contra atacar y chocar zampakuto vs zampakuto, ambas comienzan la lucha que tanto anhelaban comenzando a rugir dentro de su interior. Derecha, izquierda, atrás, frente, aun lado, a el otro, impactan una y otra vez, bloqueando y contra atacándose por los cielos

—no me vencerás tan fácilmente hisagi!—

—no lo pensaba hacer, al final de cuentas eres una kuchiki y como tal debes de tener grandes habilidades por el solo hecho de poseer ese apellido y créeme no te subestimo pero... debo de hacer lo correcto y eso es traerte de vuelta, ahora mismo—

—tan solo permiteme despedirme!—

—no lo haré por la sola razón que no has hecho lo correcto y no puedo perder mas tiempo aquí contigo, ordenes son ordenes, si tu no las respetas yo si y mis superiores han hablado!—

—pues no lo acepto!—

—no te pedí que lo hicieras, así que terminando esta lucha estarás de regreso en cuestión de minutos, antes del anochecer—

—eso lo veremos!... tsugi no mai, hakuren!— lanzando un poderoso ataque de la hoja de sode no shirayuki, logra formarse cientos de cuchillos de hielo, tratando de congelar a hisagi, sin embargo este logra casi esquivarlo en el ultimo momento, sin darse cuenta de su brazo herido

—interesante... has logrado sorprenderme kuchiki, pero no has logrado vencerme aun!, ni un rasguño ¿ves?— alzando los brazos en señal de victoria, la shinigami aparece y observa como un liquido color carmesí comienza a recorrer uno de los brazos de su oponente

—entonces debo de suponer que lo que escurre por uno de tus brazos, no es sangre... ¿verdad?— abriendo los ojos como platos, fija su mirada en dirección al lugar que la pelinegra indicaba con anterioridad. Viendo como la sangre comenzaba a emanar —esto no prueba nada kuchiki!, aun no me as ganado!— comenzando a alterarse —hado 11...Tsuzuri raiden!— lanzando una corriente eléctrica hacia rukia, logrando esquivarlo se aleja un poco del lugar del ataque sin darse cuenta que ese solo era el principio de 15 ataques consecutivos del mismo ataque, haciéndola sudar cada vez mas en cada movimiento

—¿aun no te rindes?, te veo agotada... o es acaso el miedo que ahora surge ante mis ataques?—

—idiota! esto aun no acaba!—

—tienes razón... aun no acaba!, SEGA!— transformándose en dos hoces de doble filo, curvas con mango recto y unidas por una cadena la cual puede extenderse a voluntad del usuario —es hora... Kubikake!— logrando lanzar la cadena de su zampakuto contra el cuerpo de la pelinegra logra atraerla hacia el, logrando así que ella quedara inmóvil ante sus ataques —¿ves como yo eh ganado?— sintiendo como las cadenas comenzaban a apretar mas fuerte cada parte de su cuerpo dejándola casi sin respiración —te equivocas, esto aun no termina!—

—¿y que es lo que piensas hacer ahora que estas inmóvil por mi zampakuto eh?—

—yo... no puedo rendirme... "_¡Oh, señor! ¡Máscara de sangre y carne, toda Creación, batir de alas, aquél que ostenta el nombre de Hombre! En la pared de la llama azul, inscribe un loto gemelo. En el abismo de la conflagración, espera a los cielos lejanos_", soren sokatsui!— abriendo los ojos como platos recibe el ataque en todo el cuerpo sin poder escapar esta vez, cayendo herido logra alcanzarlo rukia, la cual agarrándose uno de sus costados logra estar de pie pues el dolor comenzaba a hacerse notar en esos momentos —hisagi...—

—no... — tratando de volver a traerla hacia el y atacar, ella logra ejecutar un ultimo movimiento

—Hado 4... Byakurai!— lanzando un potente rayo de luz a hisagi con su dedo indice logra atravesar uno de sus hombros haciéndolo caer al instante, sangrante a causa del ataque. En el suelo sin poder moverse en su totalidad observa como la pelinegra lo mira adolorida, tomando su zampakuto da media vuelta y comienza a caminar por el sendero del parque —espera!, ¿a donde vas?—

—voy a despedirme de alguien... acuérdate del trato—

—esta bien, tienes antes de media noche para que vuelvas a aquí conmigo o yo mismo iré a buscarte y esta vez daré informes de tu ubicación!— asintiendo a la distancia emprende su regreso a la tienda de urahara para poder así... despedirse de ichigo

Llegando justo cuando las luces de afuera estaban encendidas y apagadas las de adentro. Reinando solo el silencio, decide entrar por la ventana del cuarto del pelinaranja el cual se había quedado dormido

—Ichigo... perdóname por no poder cumplir ahora mi promesa pero me han descubierto y debo de abandonar el mundo humano lo mas pronto posible, espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar, hasta entonces... ichigo— con la mirada triste se acerca un poco y acaricia sus cabellos anaranjados y segundos después su mejilla, dándole un ultimo beso de despedida —adiós... y buena suerte— incorporándose nuevamente y cubriéndolo con la cobija que estaba arrugada en una esquina de la cama, dejando de tiritar el pelinaranja se acomoda nuevamente en dirección a la ventana

—se quedo dormido esperándola— decía una voz detrás de ella, sorprendiéndola por completo

—¿Pero quien...?—

—tranquilícese, soy yo... urahara pero mas vale que susurre, no querrá que el niño despierte justo cuando se va—

—yo... no se que decir—

—no se preocupe, lo e oído todo—

—¿y desde cuando acostumbra oír conversaciones ajenas?—

—no se enoje, no lo oí a propósito, solo que fui al baño justo cuando usted entro, estuve a punto de salir pero no quise arruinar su despedida, pero dígame... ¿quien le a descubierto? y ¿de que?—

—lo que sucede es que yo tenia prohibido venir a el mundo de los vivos por que simple y sencillamente no tenia poderes pero... a mi nii-sama se le a metido en la mente que debo de casarme con alguien de buen apellido y yo simplemente no lo acepto!, ademas que tiene miedo... —

—¿miedo?, ¿un capitán?—

—si... tiene miedo de que sea atacada por un vasto lorde, el cual hace tiempo aniquilo a uno de mis compañeros— sorprendiéndose enteramente al oir lo que la ojivileta decía pero sabiendo ocultar bien su sorpresa comienza a tener sus dudas sobre como es que ella a vuelto a tener poderes y como es posible que nadie se haya dado cuenta durante dos años, que ella estuvo yendo al mundo humano, lo mas probable es que alguien le hubiese ayudado pero... ¿quien?

—espere un momento! ¿como es posible que usted sepa que mi hermano es un capitán? y ¿como es posible que sepa sobre la sociedad de almas?—

—¿ah?, no se exalte o despertara al niño... realmente yo obtuve estas habilidades de poder verlos cuando el me salvo de un ataque hollow, le pregunte su procedencia y me hablo sobre la sociedad, su nombre y rango, pero eso fue hace mucho haci que ya ni debe de acordarse de mi, lo mas probable— logrando engañar así a la pelinegra para que esta no lo descubriese, pues comenzaba a preguntarse de como fue que que ella había logrado escabullirse durante dos años hasta el mundo humano sin ser descubierta y mas que nada comenzaba a dudar sobre la procedencia de aquel niño, pues su parecido al antiguo ichigo comenzaba a hacerse mas notable, lo único cierto era que la ojivioleta aun no recordaba los sentimientos que tenia hacia el pelinaranja, aun le faltaba recordar mucho, sin embargo ya daba indicios de la recuperada parte, de su memoria.

—urahara, como vera yo no puedo seguir estando al pendiente de ichigo... así que le eh de pedir un eterno favor... quisiera que usted se hiciera cargo de el...como vera se ah quedado solo en el mundo, no tiene nadie que lo cuide y aun es pequeño como para valerse por si mismo—

—entiendo señorita, yo puedo hacerme cargo de el y cuando crezca el ya tomara su decisión sobre que a de hacer de su vida, realmente espero que vuelva algún día, pues el se pondrá triste cuando se entere de su partida—

—ichigo... es un niño fuerte y yo se que entenderá— en su interior rogaba por que no la odiase por romper su promesa y abandonarlo

—eso espero, no quisiera verlo tan triste para siempre— dirigiendo su mirada del pelinaranja aun dormido, urahara, a la noche fría afuera de aquella ventana

—yo también... debo de irme, gracias por todo y cuide bien de ichigo por favor— asintiendo urahara, observa como la pelinegra mira por ultima vez al pelinaranja y salta de la ventana comenzando a corren en dirección al parque

Sin embargo el pequeño había comenzado a despertarse en el momento en que urahara se retiraba del cuarto, haciendo que al despertar mirara confundido a su alrededor como si alguien hubiese estado anteriormente allí, levantándose de la cama toma la cobija y al solo contacto logrando percibir inexplicablemente el rastro de energía que era de la pelinegra y que había dejado anteriormente. Ahora estaba seguro... rukia había estado recientemente con el y el debía encontrarla para que le explicase por que no llego a tiempo y por que no lo despertó a su llegada.

Portando un sweter rojo, una playera blanca y unos pantalones grises, el pelinaranja decide ir en busca de la pelinegra, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a urahara, quien al oír el cerrar de la puerta principal abre los ojos al instante, pues no había logrado conciliar el sueño después de la reciente partida de la shinigami.

Corriendo lejos de la tienda, rumbo hacia el parque donde se dirigía la ojivioleta comienza a nevar, pues a principios de noviembre comenzaba a nevar allí, logrando ver a lo lejos la silueta de una mujer con un kimono negro, si! era rukia, pronto estaba por alcanzarla cuando decidió gritarle con todo el aire inhalada en sus pulmones, así conseguiría que ella se detuviese para explicarle que estaba sucediendo

—Rukiaaaaaaaaa! esperameeeeeee!— gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el pelinaranja, quien logrando su cometido, hizo que la ojivioleta parara en seco al oir su voz

—Ichigo...— nombrándolo en un susurro, voltea hacia atrás percatándose de una pequeña criatura corriendo a lo lejos detrás de ella y cada vez mas cerca, notando sus cabellos naranjas y esos ojos marrones gritando su nombre para que lo esperara

—Ichigo!, DETENTE!— Grito, haciendo que el pequeño, tropezara torpemente con las agujetas desabrochadas de sus tenis

—rukia... rukia! ya llegue!, ya estoy aquí ¿por que te fuiste sin despertarme?—

—¿quien te a dicho que yo estuve en tu cuarto?— comenzando a cristalizarse los ojos de la pelinegra

—yo lo e notado, te lo quería decir ahora que cumplí años pero... te fuiste y no regresaste, te espere y no llegaste... incluso yo te quería dar...—

—Ichigo!— interrumpiéndolo la ojivioleta justo cuando el pelinaranja comenzaba a sacar de adentro de su sweter, una pequeña rosa roja la cual tenia planeado desde hacia tiempo dársela, pero no se había animado a hacerlo hasta ahora. —debo decirte dos cosas... una es...¿QUE TE HABÍA DICHO SOBRE SALIR A LA CALLE SOLO Y SIN LA ROPA SUFICIENTE?, ¿EH?, CON ESE SWETER SOLO CONSEGUIRÁS ENFERMARTE!— Sorprendiendo un poco al peliranja la mira, notando como ella comienza a sollozar

—Yo... rukia... perdóname no lo vuelvo a hacer pero no llores, por favor!—

—CALLA!... ¿que no ves que me preocupo por ti?, ¿que no ves lo difícil que es para mi?, ichigo... quiero que sepas que esto es demasiado y no puedo cumplir con mi promesa, la promesa que te hice por la tarde... yo... no puedo quedarme a tu lado...lo siento...—

—tu.. no puedes irte! ¿a donde iras?, llévame contigo por favor! no quiero quedarme solo, llévame por lo que mas quieras!— llorando sin parar trataba de levantarse torpemente, e intentando alcanzar a rukia, pero ella viendo tal acción comienza a retroceder

—¿que no entiendes que eres una carga para mi?, yo no puedo cuidar siempre de ti!, tu... solo eres eso... una carga...— tratando de ubicar las palabras aunque dolorosas, correctas para que el pelinaranja no la siguiera, solo así lo conseguiría y ella lo sabia

—esta bien...— tomando por sorpresa a la pelinegra aquellas palabras —te prometo que haré lo que me digas!, ya no llorare mas cuando me caiga! sacare mas 10 en mis calificaciones!, dormiré en el sótano si es preciso para que no me encuentren!, no correré por los pasillos cuando te vea, es mas... ya ni siquiera gritare cuando te vea venir, sino que caminare y esperare a que tu seas quien me abraces! lo juro!— sintiendo como el corazón se le hacia añicos al escuchar lo que le decía, no pudo evitar llorar, un dolor inmenso le estaba causando el dejar al pequeño en contra de su voluntad pero por mas que quisiera no podría quedarse o vendrían a buscarla, hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso, ella no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos, ella debía de regresar a la sociedad en la espera de poder convencer a sus superiores de ser una shinigami ahora que tenia sus poderes de vuelta, pero eso tenia un costo... el debía de quedarse al cuidado de urahara en la espera de que un día ellos se volvieran a reencontrar, aunque en eso significara que parte de su corazón se quedase para siempre en el mundo humano a lado del pequeño, el cual había conseguido ganarse el corazón de la shinigami, lo quería mas que a nada en el mundo, lo quería de una manera sublime, de una manera inmensa que nadie se imagina, el era su querido niño del alma.

El tiempo ya haría su parte con el pasar de los años, pero algo de lo que estaba segura era que seria imposible hacer que ella olvidara al pelinaranja, el dolor permanecería por siempre

—No es eso ichigo, yo simplemente... NO TE QUIERO!, ERES UN NIÑO QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO QUERER! ¿QUE HAGO CON ALGUIEN QUE SOLO ME CAUSA PROBLEMAS Y SOLO AYUDE POR OBLIGACIÓN?, ERES DÉBIL ICHIGO! Y JAMAS PODRÍA TENER A MI LADO A ALGUIEN DÉBIL COMO TU!— Aquellas palabras le estaban causando un daño profundo no solo a el, sino a ella misma, se odiaba por decir aquellas palabras que jamas pensó decir, se odiaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, pues estaba causando graves estragos dentro del corazón de ichigo, estaba haciendo pensar al pequeño que era un estorbo y un inútil, eso jamas se lo perdonaría y lo peor es que no tenia otra opción, pues tarde o temprano terminaría separándose de el, por las buenas o por las malas.

Agachando la cabeza a punto de caer, el pequeño se sostiene de sus rodillas, destruyendo en su puño la flor que traía para la ojvioleta, aquella que jamas podría darle y de la cual solo quedaban unos cuantos pétalos, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho —te odio... rukia— oyéndose como un susurro llegando hasta lo mas profundo de rukia oyó como el de pronto grito —TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER! TE ODIO... RUKIA!— Aquello destrozo lo poco que quedaba dentro de ella, fue como su le hubiesen atravesado el alma en dos y la hubieran pisoteado con clavos, destrozándola por completo, sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban pero sintiendo como el pelinegro iba acercándose a ella

—Adiós... Ichigo— despidiéndose en casi un susurro veía como corría a lo lejos el pelinaranja, llorando a mas no poder. Ese día quedaría grabado por el resto de su vida.

—es hora de irnos...— ordenando hisagi, ella solo se abstiene a sentir aun con el rostro empapado de lagrimas que ahora derramaba sin contenerse

A la distancia volvía su mirada hacia la pelinegra con dolor en su mirar y el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, observando como ella se elevaba por los cielos una vez mas, pero esta vez para no volver mas al día siguiente, el sabia que ese día quedaría grabado por siempre en su mente y en su corazón, pues ese día... quedaron sus sueños rotos.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este treceavo capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 pero... ¿que pasara con rukia en su regreso a la sociedad?, ¿ichigo realmente la a llegado a odiar?**_

_**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3**_

_**se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	14. Chapter 14: La sentencia

_Hola, soy ichirukista lml y especializo en el género: Drama, romance aunque tendrá un poco de combinaciones :3 cada segundo día subiré capítulos, espero que les guste lo que escribo para ustedes *u* y no se les olvide! dejen sexys reviews y así :3 sean buenos conmigo._

__**N/A 2:**__ Los personajes que estarán involucrados aquí, son de tite kubo-sensei.__

**__—Capitulo 14: Sentencia—  
__**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior: **_A la distancia volvía su mirada hacia la pelinegra con dolor en su mirar y el rostro cubierto de lagrimas, observando como ella se elevaba por los cielos una vez mas, pero esta vez para no volver mas al día siguiente, el sabia que ese día quedaría grabado por siempre en su mente y en su corazón, pues ese día... quedaron sus sueños rotos.

* * *

_**"**Cielo sin sol, noche sin luna, atardecer sin color... promesa sin cumplir, simplemente no se como pude hacerle esto... el no se lo merecía, el solo es un niño" _Reclamándose mentalmente y sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo, cruza junto al pelinegro las imponentes puertas de la sociedad de almas. preocupada por lo que pasaría con ichigo, incluso mas que por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle a ella, pues el haber salido sin el permiso de su nii-sama a las afueras del sereitei ella sola, era incluso peor que el solo hecho de haber estado en contacto con humanos y eso meritaba un castigo... una sentencia.

Sintiendo como unos fuertes brazos la acorralaban en cuanto puso un pie en la sociedad, es esposada y traída ante la presencia de una silueta que poco a poco iba saliendo de entre las sombras —capitán kuchiki aquí esta la teniente rukia, ¿que es lo que quiere que hagamos ahora?— acercándose mas hacia la presencia de la pelinegra, quien estaba impactada por el solo hecho de pensar, el ¿que diría su nii-sama ahora que sabia que había desobedecido sus ordenes?, lo mas seguro era que ahora si, le rechazaran en su totalidad cualquier solicitud de ser una shinigami de vuelta, sus sueños e ilusiones perdidas de una vez y para siempre de parte del pelinegro, sin embargo aun tenia la esperanza de pedir ayuda a su ex capitán y así poder hablar a solas con el capitán general yamamoto genryusai y solo así... tener una nueva oportunidad y claro que se la daría, pues ¿como rechazarla ahora que poseía poderes?, eso era algo que aun tenia a su favor, asombraría a todos los presentes incluyendo a su nii-sama del repentino regreso de sus poderes, todo gracias a que se arriesgo a ir por sode no shirayuki, su tan querida zampakuto.

Serio y sin emoción alguna en el rostro, toma la barbilla de la pelinegra haciendo que así, ella pudiese ver sus ojos —rukia... me has decepcionado— sin poder articular palabra es sorprendida por un fuerte bofetada a manos del pelinegro, quien seguía sin mostrar alguna expresión, a excepción de la pelinegra que estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, pues ella jamas hubiese imaginado que el enojo de su nii-sama fuera tal, que se atrevería a golpearla, jamas le había levantado la mano, jamas! y ahora... ahora lo hacia con determinación y sin arrepentimiento alguno.

—nii-sama...—

—byakuya, ¿que es lo que haces?— de inmediato un peliplata llega corriendo y muy exaltado, cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo al toser fuertemente. **  
**

—ukitake, es mejor que te regreses de donde viniste, esto no es de tu incumbencia—

—no, claro que es de mi incumbencia!, ¿estas consciente de como estas tratando a tu hermana?, podrás ser el capitán de la sexta división y tener poder sobre tu escuadrón, pero quiero que tengas presente que ella alguna vez fue mi teniente y como tal, merece respeto!, te exijo en este preciso momento que le ordenes a los miembros de tu escuadrón que suelten inmediatamente a rukia!— corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo llegan casi sin aliento sentaro y kiyone, los terceros oficiales

—capitán ukitake, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿por que no nos aviso que saldría?, se pudo haber lastimado—

—por favor retírense y no me traten como un inútil, estoy enfermo pero aun tengo fuerzas para defender a mi ex teniente por sobre lo que su hermano byakuya kuchiki diga!—

—capitán ukitake...— impresionada por la repentina aparición de su ex capitán, comienza a sentirse protegida por el, pues ahora mismo la estaba defendiendo de su hermano, el era confiable, "ahora o nunca" se repetía en su interior, alentándose para poder decirles al fin a todos los presentes que su huida al mundo humano no había sido de en balde, pues había conseguido transformarse en una shinigami de nuevo.

—capitán!... nii-sama, aquí frente a ustedes les pido que me den una oportunidad, por favor! yo se que no me eh respetado las reglas que se me han impuesto pero... les juro que no fue simplemente por rebeldía, sino por que tenia un motivo valioso por el cual ir al mundo humano, verán... yo...—

—calla ahora mismo! no me interesa oír tus pretextos, yo solo quiero que regreses ahora mismo a la mansión y vuelvas a tus labores como doncella, ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido de casarte con alguien de buen apellido, que te sepa controlar, alguien con carácter para que no te le escapes en tus arranques de locura, con el aprenderás a comportarte como lo que eres, una kuchiki y como tal, debes obediencia, lealtad y sobre todo educación, algo que se te a enseñado desde un principio por ende no permitiré que eches a la basura tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación por convertirte en lo que tu apellido representa, debes de entender que no puede andar por ahí, portándote como una salvaje, peleando contra todos por cumplir un simple capricho.

—nii-sama, esta muy equivocado, tan solo déjeme explicarle que lo que yo hice, lo hice por..—

—ya te dije que no me interesan tus explicaciones, así que de una vez...—

—a ti no te interesaran sus explicaciones byakuya, pero a mi si! y por respeto a mi ya que estamos tratando entre iguales, te pido que la dejes continuar—

Quedando en total silencio, el pelinegro opta por cerrar los ojos y luego observar directamente a los ojos de la pelinegra, como tratando de recordarle que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que eso traería consecuencias a su regreso.

—continua rukia— le ordena amablemente el peliplata, quien la miraba atento a lo que ella dijera

—gracias capitán ukitake, lo que yo quiero explicarles es que eh recordado parte de mis memorias, ¿como?, no puedo explicarlo solo se que eh tenido sueños y en ellos e encontrado las respuestas a varias preguntas, incluso e visto a alguien familiar, recuerdos... pero aun no logro recordar sentimientos, solo vagas escenas de lo que fue mi vida anteriormente, amigos, experiencias, aventuras... casi todo. En uno de mis constantes sueños, se me revelo que mi zampakuto estaba en algún lugar recóndito de la ciudad de karakura, por eso volví a buscarla, yo no sabia donde se encontraba así que me dedique a buscarla hasta que por fin di con ella... si, es verdad lo que oyen, no les miento, ahora mismo tengo a sode no shirayuki en mi poder, hemos vuelto a ser una sola y con ello eh vuelto a ser una shinigami...— Ocultando el hecho de que no lo había hecho sola sino con ayuda de el capitán mayuri, ya que si lo hacia este tan bien se vería involucrado y la que saldría perdiendo seria ella y no el.

—entiendo, es por eso que decidiste ir al mundo humano a pesar de que se te había prohibido ir—

—exacto! y por ello mismo le pido por favor que me de una oportunidad mas—

—No! me opongo rotundamente a tu petición, capitán ukitake le pido de la manera mas amable posible que rechace inmediatamente lo que le acaba de pedir mi hermana, esto simplemente no lo podemos permitir!—

—por favor capitán...— A pesar de todo lo que le estaba diciendo el pelinegro, sus ojos y oídos veían y escuchaban a una sola persona... rukia, pues en su mirada expresaba una sensación de dolor y sufrimiento, ella no quería, ella no aceptaba su destino, ella era una guerrera, una soñadora a la cual no se le deberían de cortar las alas, quería volver a ser lo que fue y el no se lo negaría, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente, a pesar de que el estuvo de acuerdo en borrar sus memorias, no podía seguir permitiendo que fuera atada a alguien que ella no amaba, era momento de comenzar a enmendar sus errores y que mejor manera que darle la oportunidad que ella tanto anhelaba. Sonriendo de manera cálida, se acerca a la pelinegra, inclinándose hacia donde ella estaba

—rukia... mírame, ¿entiendes que lo que has hecho no a estado bien a pesar de que los motivos que te impulsaron a hacerlo podrían ser validos?, ¿estas consciente de que esto merece un castigo? y ¿estas consciente de que si yo te acepto de nuevo en mi escuadrón ocasionaría riñas entre tu hermano y yo? y que todo lo que me pides no lo haría nadie en su sano juicio pues es obvio que el deber de una sociedad es mantener la paz no solo entre los demás, sino entre sus semejantes?— La pelinegra lo miraba triste por que sabia la respuesta que venia a continuación, un rotundo no

—si capitán, lo entiendo, entiendo que no me permita volver a mi antiguo puesto y discúlpeme por no haberme sabido comportar, ademas de haberle ocasionado problemas— bajando la cabeza

—que bueno que lo entiendes... eres tan inocente como lo has sido siempre por eso te digo que... estas dentro— mostrando una cálida sonrisa levanta a la pelinegra e intimida con la mirada a los miembros que aun la mantenían sujeta —Aléjense ahora mismo de ella— tomando las esposas listo para romperlas, aparece byakuya por detrás, deteniéndolo al instante —ni se te ocurra ukitake, no permitiré que desafíes mis ordenes, rukia no tendrá ninguna oportunidad por que yo lo digo, así me tenga que enfrentar al mismo...—

—¿que esta sucediendo aquí?— haciendo acto de presencia, el capitán general yamamoto

—nada importante capitán, solo que mi teniente rukia, de nuevo, nos quiere hacer una breve demostración de sus habilidades, pues vera.. a vuelto a ser una shinigami— sonriendo el peliplata rompe las esposas de la pelinegra, haciendo enfurecer mas a byakuya

—eso esta por verse, yo no puedo permitir que mi hermana sea de nuevo una shinigami...—

—¿y eso por que, capitán kuchiki?, si es verdad lo que dice el capitán ukitake, es mejor que le permita hacer una demostración de sus poderes— feliz por la actitud que estaba tomando su superior, el peliplata ayuda a levantarse a la pelinegra

—vamos rukia, muestra tu zampakuto— nerviosamente asiente ante las miradas de todos.

—esta es, sode no shirayuki— Mostrando una empuñadura blanca como la nieve, el filo de su hoja y el listón que acompañaba a su zampakuto

—me opongo!, que tenga su zampakuto de vuelta no significa que haya recuperado de vuelta sus poderes!— decía el pelinegro

—basta capitán kuchiki! le ordeno que se mantenga en silencio mientras yo doy las ordenes—

—capitán yamamoto, en mi opinión yo creo que si tanto quiere demostrar que ella no es apta para el cargo y yo quiero demostrar todo lo contrario a el, digo que deberíamos probar su fuerza y así decidir si es apta o no para el puesto, quiero decir...— interrumpiendo al peliplata, su mayor le interrumpe

—una batalla entre ella y algún teniente de la división, ¿no es así ukitake?—

—exacto!, pero antes que nada una pregunta, desde que llegue no e dejado de notar que hisagi no a parado de retorcerse de dolor, ¿es algo que deba revisar la capitana unohana?—

—no claro que no, solo que...aun sigo adolorido por la batalla de hace rato—

—¿que batalla hisagi?, ¿algún hollow que te haya causado problemas?—

—no, mas bien fue rukia quien me causo problemas, pues tuvimos un enfrentamiento antes de venir acá— brillandole los ojos como mensaje divino al peliplata, se acerca rápidamente al pelinegro y le pregunta cara a cara

—dime hisagi... ¿quien a resultado vencedor?— mirando a su superior y a ambos capitanes, algo incomodo por la respuesta

—rukia kuchiki...—

—¿lo oyó capitán yamamoto?, mi teniente a logrado vencerlo y ni siquiera tiene mucho que a recuperado sus poderes, eso merece una oportunidad ¿no es así?—

—en efecto—

—No!, eso no puede ser! ella no puede volver a ser una...—

—Silencio capitán kuchiki, esta es una decisión mía y de nadie mas, suficiente con haberle hecho caso en la anterior petición que me hizo hace tiempo, ¿o no se acuerda?—

—entiendo—

—ahora le pido que escuche mi sentencia con detenimiento antes de volver a mi recinto, señorita rukia kuchiki en vista de que a resultado ser apta para portar tal cargo y que su capitán no se opone a su regreso, yo tampoco me opondré, por ende le otorgo la total libertad de ser una shinigami o no nuevamente, asi como volver a ser la teniente del escuadrón 13. Cabe mencionar que estoy enterado de su contacto con un niño, estuvo al cuidado de el durante dos años, eso habla bien de usted de cierta manera, pero por otro lado a desobedecido a la regla de estar en contacto con los humanos, así que si quiere permanecer con el cargo que tiene ahora, debe de renunciar a la cercanía a futuro de usted y el niño cuando comience a cumplir sus misiones, ¿entendido?— asintiendo con un profundo dolor en su mirada, la pelinegra sigue culpándose en su interior el no poder cumplir con la promesa que le hizo al pelinaranja en su cumpleaños. —en consideración de eso, usted tendrá que quedarse en la sociedad de almas durante un periodo de siete años hasta que vuelva a aprender los conocimientos suficientes, ¿esta de acuerdo?—

Siete años, donde no volvería a ver mas al pelinaranja, donde dejara que el aprendiera a vivir sin ella, sin sus cuidados y pensando que era la peor persona del mundo pues lo abandono y falto a su promesa recién hecha, solo esperaba que urahara kisuke cumpliera con su palabra de cuidar de el, pues jamas se perdería que le pasara algo... sin embargo su decisión ya estaba hecha, ella aprendería a vivir sin el por el tiempo que le impusieran para algún día volver por el y pedirle perdón, no sabia como reaccionaria el pequeño, lo único que sabia era que ella volvería por el y para eso debía de hacerse una completa shinigami y lograr una posición en el sereitei de nuevo.

—acepto— se oyó la respuesta de la pelinegra, con determinación

—bien, entonces ya oyeron todos los presentes, la señorita rukia del clan kuchiki gracias a la aprobacion del capitán de la decimotercera división ukitake, sera la siguiente en postular para teniente dentro de los...— fue interrumpido al instante el mayor por el pelinegro quien miraba al peliplata sin expresión alguna e ignoraba a la ojivioleta —antes de que prosiga con su decreto, yo quiero hacer una breve pausa para decirle algo a mi hermana—

—esta bien, pero no vuelva a interrumpirme capitán kuchiki— asintiendo, se acerca a rukia

—antes de que se haga todo esto oficial solo quiero que sepas que no tendrás mi aprobación para ser la nueva teniente del treceavo escuadrón hasta que aceptes mi única condición para a probar toda esta locura que as planeado—

—nii-sama... entiendo, yo aceptare cualquier condición que me imponga para tener su aprobación—

—rukia, durante el periodo que estés en entrenamientos para ser de nuevo una shinigami, yo byakuya kuchiki estaré en busca de un buen marido para ti, con buen apellido, el mas conveniente para ti, debes aceptar o de lo contrario apelare la decisión del mayor frente a todos los capitanes y te encerrare dentro de la mansión por siempre o al menos hasta que te consiga un esposo!— abriendo los ojos como platos, la pelinegra es obligada a aceptar algo que ella no tuvo jamas en sus planes, casarse en contra de su voluntad, debía estar loca para hacer lo que iba a hacer pero era su única opción o de lo contrario su hermano de todas formas saldría vencedor y ella muy perjudicada y sin ninguna oportunidad mas de ser la teniente del decimotercero escuadrón

—acepto...— se sentía acorralada y con su vida en las manos de todos, pues ella ya no decidía lo que ella quería, sino que era maniobrada como un títere por los demás "por su bien" o al menos eso decían todos, lo que si era cierto era que no era feliz, había hecho llorar como nunca a un pobre niño que no tenia la culpa de nada y que quería con toda el alma a pesar de no ser nada y ahora era obligada a aceptar condiciones que simplemente aborrecía desde primera instancia, su vida se estaba convirtiendo en un completo caos.

—bien, entonces liberenla, hemos llegado a un acuerdo mi hermana y yo, ella se casara con quien yo elija para ella y a cambio yo aceptare la sentencia que acaba de dictar el capitán general yamamoto, buenas noches— dando media vuelta el pelinegro se retira a su recinto sin dirigirle mas, la mirada a la ojivioleta quien a diferencia de el, lo observaba con el alma destrozada.

—mi querida rukia, todo estará bien, ya veras que pronto cambiaran las cosas y que esto solo sera un mal recuerdo, veras que tu futuro no puede ser tan malo y tal vez con un poquito de ayuda podamos convencer a byakuya de que no te case con quien se le pegue la gana— sonriendo el peliplata, ayuda a levantarse a la pelinegra quien lo miraba atenta a sus palabras y pronto lo abrazaba con una intensidad que jamas pensó, pues ella lo quería mucho, el siempre había sido como un padre para ella y mas que nada, el único que la comprendía entre los capitanes.

_"después de aquella noche jamas pensé que las cosas cambiarían para bien, pues todo era demasiado negro para mi, las palabras de mi nii-sama me habían dejado en que pensar durante todo este tiempo, me costaba dormir por las noches pensando en quien escogería para mi esposo cuando se decidiera, luego en la próxima batalla que se acercaba para elegir a un teniente, ¿quien era mi oponente?, nada mas y nada menos que hisagi, jah quería la revancha mas que nada pero a mi no me engañaba, estaba frustrado desde aquella vez en que yo le gane, no lo pudo asimilar y no descanso hasta que le dieron una batalla conmigo, yo acepte sin mas, pues no tenia miedo de el, no es que me considerara demasiado fuerte como para vencerlo de nuevo, sino que la determinación me nacía con el solo pensamiento de que si no ganaba la batalla estaría a merced de mi nii-sama como doncella en la mansión, pero si ganaba seria la nueva teniente. Llegado el día todo estaba preparado, los capitanes parados observando a una distancia considerable lo que seria nuestra batalla, el me sonreía irónico por la confianza que se tenia y me repetía varias veces y de diferentes maneras como seria que el me ganaría, su indignación era obvia, jamas aceptaría que alguien como yo le hubiese ganado. La pelea comenzó y todo marchaba bien, uno, dos, tres, las espadas bloqueando una y otra vez, nos elevamos por los aires y continuamos nuestra lucha desde las alturas, arriba abajo, bloqueando nuevamente, ataque, contra ataque, así estuvimos hasta que cada uno de nosotros libero su shikai, haciendo heridas mas profundas y minuto a minuto agotando mas nuestras energías, se confió demasiado por un momento y fue la abertura perfecta que no desaproveche para atacarlo con mi shikai, sode no shirayuki le congelo su zampakuto y pronto lo tenia rendido ante la hoja de mi zampakuto, amenazante contra su cuello, el no hizo mas que querer seguir la batalla pero los capitanes quienes habían presenciado la batalla decidieron que yo había ganado y bueno.. a el no le quedo mas que aceptarlo junto con mi nii-sama quienes no me miraron por ningún motivo, a excepción de mi capitán quien en esos momentos me abrazaba alegre e intensamente junto con sentaro y con kiyone, todo en ese día paso algo bien después de mi victoria..."_

Los días, las semanas, los meses y... años pasaron lentos, cada estación no era notada por la pelinegra quien esperaba noticias sobre su mejoramiento en las batallas y su permiso para iniciarlas en el mundo humano, que a pesar de su esfuerzo no le confirmaban su petición.

_**"primer año"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_El tiempo a pasado tan lento que no se como e logrado seguir aquí sin salir corriendo a pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le ocasione a ichigo... realmente lo lamento tanto... no quiero que el sufra pero no puedo hacer nada, simplemente no puedo, ante los demás oculto mis sollozos por las noches, jamas pensé llorar por la desgracia de alguien mas, mucho menos por un niño, yo lo quiero demasiado, ¿por que?, es algo que siempre me cuestiono pero que aun no e podido resolver, perdóname..."_

**_"Segundo año"_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Lagrimas son gotas de agua con un toque de sal que no puedo contener cuando pienso en todo el daño que le hice a ichigo... ya han pasado dos años y no eh podido hacer nada por verlo una vez mas... mis superior me dice que no derrame lagrimas por que no me servirán de nada, eso no me regresara lo que perdí hace años, que es mejor que me olvide de aquel inocente, pues es lo mejor... tal vez... tal vez... ya ni se acuerde de mi... o tal vez me odie con todo su ser por haberlo abandonado... yo solo se que me estoy muriendo en vida de no saber de el..."_

**_"Tercer año"_**

**_._**

**_._**

_ "_Será mejor que no derramemos lágrimas, porque ésa es la derrota del cuerpo ante el corazón... Porque para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia vacía, o al menos eso es lo que estoy tratando de asimilar con el paso de los años, la existencia vacía que me dejo el haberlo abandonado. Por otra parte la relación con mi nii-sama no a mejorado mucho, pues en la mesa ya no hablamos desde aquel día en que me descubrió... me duele que ni siquiera me dirija la mirada, dice renji que tal vez con los años se le pase, mientras yo sigo con este dolor en el pecho que me carcome día a día, solo con el consuelo de que pronto seré una shinigami completa con mis estudios y volveré a el mundo humano..."__

**__"Cuarto año"__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__"y es la misma luna a la que todas las noches, desde aquel dia en que lo abandone le pido sin falta que ilumine y vele sus sueños, por que yo... simplemente no lo puedo hacer...ya ni siquiera lloro, no merezco que me tengan lastima, pues la única culpable aquí soy yo y el... el es la victima..."__

**__"quinto año"__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__"Cinco años, creo que voy mejorando pues pronto me han dicho que recibiré las ordenes para ejercer mi primera misión, solo tengo que esperar.. ¿pero que debo esperar?, en fin, renji mi mejor amigo se la a pasado re animándome en estos años y mas que nada e notado que se porta mas servicial con mi nii-sama, este se trae algo entre manos y no me lo a querido decir, espero que no sea alguna locura, aunque conociéndolo creo que no es nada malo pues si lo fuera ya me lo hubiese dicho, incluso se a portado mas lindo conmigo de lo habitual, creo que hasta a llegado a lograr que sienta un grito dentro de mi interior... ¿un grito de felicidad?, no lose...__

**__"sexto año" __**

__.__

__.__

__"El tiempo a pasado ya y ya incluso e comenzado a practicar mi bankai en secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere de mis nuevos ataques ni mucho menos de lo que hago ahora, pues quiero que sea una sorpresa para mi capitán, el se a ofrecido a enseñarme todas las tardes a entrenarme personalmente y realmente veo su felicidad por mi mejoría, el es tan amable conmigo, el me da todo el afecto que no logro obtener aun de mi nii-sama, creo que renji esta vez no tuvo razón y mi nii-sama jamas lograra perdonarme, ya solo falta un año mas..." __

**__"Séptimo año"__**

**__.__**

**__.__**

__"LO EH LOGRADO!, HOY POR FIN ME HAN DADO MI PRIMERA MISIÓN, LA PRIMERA ORDEN DEL DÍA... POR FIN VOLVERÉ A KARAKURA! ICHIGO... AQUÍ VOY... espero que logres personarme y entiendas mis razones... mi sentencia..."__

Fue entonces que las imponentes puertas del sereitei se abrieron de par en par, esta vez con la aprobación de todos los capitanes para que ella comenzara con sus deberes como la nueva segadora de almas. Dando un salto, la ojivioleta sentía la libertad recorrer por todo su cuerpo y llenar sus pulmones, al fin era libre de poder volver al mundo humano, a pesar de que su hermano estuviera a solo unas semanas de presentarle a su futuro esposo, pues durante los siete años no había estado perdiendo el tiempo, el ya había elegido y solo faltaba que su futuro prometido llegara a la sociedad y aceptara la invitación de ser parte del clan kuchiki, sin embargo nada de eso le importaba en esos instantes de libertad, de vuelo, pues ella era tan libre como una hoja al viento y eso... eso era algo que la sociedad ni su nii-sama, principalmente el, no entendía pero que ella haría que entendiesen... ella estaba rumbo a la vieja karakura...

"Ichigo, te prometo que esta vez te buscare y no descansare hasta encontrarte, no importa donde te encuentres ahora mismo, yo te prometo que jamas volveré a fallarte, aun a costa de los demás... espero que me puedas perdonar" se decia para sus adentros la ojivioleta quien ahora daba su primer paso en el mundo humano... en la vieja karakura.

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado este 14 capitulo de mi fic "El precio de una promesa" no se les olvide postearme un lindo review, si les gusto :3 Gracias por leer este fic, se los agradezco! :3 GOMENE! POR HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR UNA ETERNIDAD PARA ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, PERO EH ESTADO OCUPADA EN OTRAS COSAS :( GOMENE! GOMENE! GOMENE! en compensación estaré subiendo diariamente un nuevo capitulo de este fic, hasta el miércoles, por que el jueves subiré dos capítulos mas *u* GOMENE OTRA VEZ! :( Solo me queda decir que... les haré mas emocionante los nuevos capítulos para que me disculpen :( **_

_**Averiguenlo en el siguiente capitulo :D! y no desesperen, que el final aun no llega, y este? este es solo es comienzo :3**_

_**se despide por el momento su servidora: Akari Otonashi**_

_**Nos escribimos Chao :D!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Volver a verte

!Hola!, mis bellos ichirukistas :D! Pues nada, que les traigo la buena nueva a los que siguen al pendiente de mis fics C: que a partir de hoy los continuare. Perdonen la inactividad que eh tenido durante estos meses. La universidad ocupaba todo mi tiempo y mi servicio social. Pero en fin, no los agobio mas con mis problemas y comienzo con el capitulo de hoy. ah por cierto, FELICES VACACIONES DE VERANO! C:

_**PD:** _Nadamas les digo que eh estado leyendo comentarios y les informo que mejorare mi ortografía en este capitulo. Sin mas por el momento, les deseo una feliz lectura.

_**N/A:**_ Los personajes que están involucrados aquí son única y exclusivamente propiedad de kubo-sensei. La historia es 100% mía así que si gustan tomarla para otro fic solo avísenme.

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior:**_ Fue entonces que las imponentes puertas del sereitei se abrieron de par en par. Esta vez con la aprobación de todos los capitanes para que ella comenzara con sus deberes como la nueva segadora de almas. Dando un salto la ojivioleta sentía la libertad recorrer por todo su cuerpo y llenar sus pulmones. Al fin era libre de poder volver al mundo humano a pesar de que su hermano estuviera solo unas semanas de presentarle a su futuro esposo, pues durante los siete años no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. El ya había elegido y solo faltaba que su futuro prometido llegara a la sociedad y aceptara la invitación de ser parte del clan kuchiki, sin embargo, nada de eso le importaba en esos instantes de libertad, de vuelo, pues ella era tan libre como una hoja al viento y eso, eso era algo que la sociedad ni su nii-sama, principalmente el, no entendía pero que ella haría que entendiesen... ella estaba rumbo a la vieja karakura.

_"Ichigo, te prometo que esta vez te buscare y no descansare hasta encontrarte, no importa donde te encuentres ahora mismo, yo te prometo que jamas volveré a fallarte, aun a costa de los demás. Espero que me puedas perdonar"_ se decía para sus adentros la ojivioleta quien ahora daba su primer paso después de 7 años, en el mundo humano... en la vieja karakura.

* * *

_**—Capitulo 15: Volver a verte—**_

_**Sueño...**_

_"Oscuridad y silencio, de nuevo... este sentimiento. Mi recordatorio constante de que ella ya no esta mas. De vuelta solo. _

_Nunca me ha gustado tener este tipo de sensaciones, sin embargo, aquí estoy. De nuevo perdido en el sueño que me tortura noche a noche" _

La neblina comenzaba a disiparse. El cielo mostraba un color grisaseo oscuro, como si estuviera a punto de llover. Mostrando signos evidentes de tristeza en su rostro, como quien se a costumbrado a la espera de un regreso que no sucederá. _  
_

Dando pasos cortos. El pelinaranja apenas respondía al cambio de situacion que se veía envuelto y obligado a vivir noche tras noche en sus sueños. De pronto una silueta a lo lejos. Caminando sin volver su rostro al pelinaranja. En cambio, el, al ver de quien se trataba decidió ir y alcanzarla como si se fuera a esfumar en cualquier instante. Cada segundo era valioso si quería tan solo verla una vez mas, sin embargo, a diferencia de tantas otras veces, esta vez la pudo alcanzar.

—rukia! espera, no te vayas— tomándola del brazo desesperadamente, se detiene para rodearla al fin y encararla. Después de tanto, se sentía extraño puesto que a pesar de todo, no le profesaba ningún odio a aquella shinigami que aun seguía cabizbaja sin darle cara a lo que el le decía en esos momentos. A pesar de que ella lo había abandonado cuando era aun muy niño para comprender que el se había convertido de pronto en un estorbo para ella. Recordó como durante los siguientes 6 meses si no hubiera sido por urahara kisuke, el simplemente no tendría donde vivir ni mucho menos hubiese podido seguir con su vida normal. Ese loco sombrerero (como solía llamarle) no había hecho otra cosa que alegrarle los días con sus locuras y sus energizantes entrenamientos por la tarde. Urahara consideraba que no estaba de mas que el pequeño ichigo supiera algo de ataques por si sufría un encontronazo con algún pandillero de por ahí. Sobre todo por culpa de su extravagante color de cabello. Debia de admitir que no estuvo tan solo durante todo ese tiempo. Pero en el fondo sabia que nada de lo que hiciese le devolvería la felicidad que encontraba al estar al lado de aquella menuda shinigami de cabellos negros hasta el hombro, baja estatura y hermosos ojos violetas. pero es que siempre parecía tan sincera al hablar, al decirle aquellas palabras prometiendole algo que ella sabia jamas podría cumplir. Estar a su lado aseguraba en ella un potente desestabilizador. y claro ¿como podría hacerse cargo de un niño que apenas conocía hacia apenas casi dos años (en ese entonces) jamas hubiera pensado que lo abandonaría y en su cumpleaños. Aun así, no le guardaba rencor alguno, puesto que ella había sido honesta. Al final de cuentas le termino diciendo la verdad de su partida. Aunque con ello rompiera algo mas que una promesa. Era muy niño para saber lo que ella provocaba dentro de su corazón, sin embargo, había algo que jamas ella podría arrebatarle. Los recuerdos de su primer amor.

—Por favor, levanta el rostro y enfrentame. ¿que acaso ni siquiera en sueños me quieres ya volver a ver?— tratando de ser lo mas sarcástico posible pronuncio aquellas palabras. Aun sabiendo que muy en el fondo sabia la dolorosa respuesta que conllevaba una pregunta como la que acababa de formular.

—En efecto, tu sola presencia me hace pensar que tome la decisión correcta. Ichigo, mírate, eres débil y aun sigues siendo aquel niño infantil que conocí hace años. Los años te habrán asentado bien en torno a tu físico, puesto que te has vuelto formidable, sin embargo, tu sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro de siempre. Siento mucho el haberte causado falsas ilusiones pero siempre me eh caracterizado por tomar buenas decisiones— sin duda alguna esa era una respuesta razonable. Ella seguía teniendo razón, aun en sueños. El sabia que seguía siendo débil. Durante los últimos años que entreno con urahara lo único que logro incrementar fueron los músculos que se moldeaban perfectos a sus ropas. Se había acentuado entre los chicos mas populares y guapos del colegio, pero, también, como uno de los mas amargados. y a decir verdad, a el no le importaba en absoluto su fama. Realmente no le importaba que las chicas los asediaran a cada paso que el daba, ya que solo le importo una sola chica en su vida y ella había traicionado su confianza para siempre.

—¿sabes?, tal vez tengas razón. sigo siendo el mismo ichigo de siempre. débil e infantil, pero, quiero que sepas que yo no te guardo rencor. Solo me causaste una profunda desilusión, aunque al principio, yo...— es interrumpido por la ojivioleta.

—mira ichigo. Sinceramente no estoy aquí para me digas si me odias o no, simplemente quiero decirte que estoy feliz de no haberme quedado a tu lado y por ende esta sera la ultima vez que nos veamos. Estoy harta de tener que lidiar contigo.—

El sueño se tornaba a pesadilla. Pero, aquellas palabras calaban hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. El pelinaranja no sabia que hacer. Todo este tiempo, lleno de ganas de volver a ver a la pelinegra, aunque, solo en sueños y ni aun así ella quería regalarle un poco de su tiempo indefinido. Era algo que desde luego jamas hubiera querido escuchar, pero, eran tantas las ganas de querer volver a oírla, verla y hablarle, que lo demás poco valía.

Cabizbajo y con la mirada perdida entre la neblina que se formaba a su alrededor. —Tienes razón... no debí de haber... yo... perdóname por ser débil.— La voz apenas era audible. El dolor emergía desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Tan solo quería estar cerca de ella y ella una vez lo rechazaba.

—no tienes que pedirme perdón. yo solo quiero que todo quede bien claro. Así que, adiós ichigo. y esta vez, para siempre.— caminando. se esfuma entre la neblina el recuerdo de la que una vez fue... su primer amor.

_**...Fin del sueño**_

Abriendo los ojos de par en par. Tratando de acostumbrar su vista un poco mas a la oscuridad que aun reinaba aquel cuarto. —no puede ser. De nuevo soñandote. ¿cuando sera el día en que te vuelva a ver?. Al menos así podría volver a la normalidad. Al menos así yo...,ah, que va. Lo mas probable es que ya ni siquiera te acuerdes de mi. Jamas volveré a verte, ¿no es así?— Con el dolor a cuestas pronunciado en cada palabra, que mas que nada, sonaba a olvido y una profunda tristeza surgida desde lo mas hondo de su corazón. Alzando la almohada toma lo que hay debajo. Un pequeño listo de color negro con el grabado de una fecha en especial. Observando con tristeza aquel listón, con el grabado de una fecha que el jamas olvidaría. El día en que ellos coincidieron por vez primera.

_"—...pensé que no vendrías— la ojivioleta sorprendida ante el comentario del pequeño, lo abraza. Observando el atardecer. —¿por que pensaste eso?— _

_—no lose, tal vez pensé por un momento que en una de tus misiones habías quedado herida o seguirías en batalla hasta el anochecer...—_

_—pues no pienses eso por que jamas me olvidaría de cumplir una promesa y mas cuando a quien le hago la promesa es a ti— sonreía al pelinaranja. Logrando hacerlo sonreír, también. _

de nuevo soñando con ella. de nuevo sus palabras se arremolinaban en su ser, como un eco envolviendo todos sus pensamientos... jamas me olvidaría de cumplir una promesa y mas cuando a quien le hago la promesa es a ti._ _**—**__...mentirosa—depositando de nueva cuenta el listón en el cajón de su buro. —Si tan solo no te hubieras ido, todo seria distinto. Era mi cumpleaños numero 10...—

Levantándose de la cama toma su uniforme de entre los cajones, dispuesto a comenzar, como todos los días, la rutina de siempre. La misma rutina de hacia 7 años; En su nuevo hogar.

Solo que esta vez la rutina no seria la misma y algo nuevo sucedería. Algo que no estaba dentro de los planes del pelinaranja y que daría un nuevo giro a todo su mundo, de nuevo.

* * *

—Corres el riesgo de que el no te pueda ver, el simplemente ya no es un niño y ah estado fuera de forma espiritual durante mucho tiempo. Tal vez, ya no te reconozca— decía el hombre de kimono verde y sombrero a rayas.

—No importa; Correré el riesgo. Necesito encontrarlo y explicarle por que fue que lo abandone cuando mas me necesitaba. Necesito explicarle que nada de lo que dije fue cierto.— insistía una pelinegra desesperada y ansiosa por volver a ver al pelinaranja que desprecio hacia 7 años. Aquel, al cual le rompió algo mas que los sueños de una vida a lado de la shinigami.

—Lo entiendo. Se que quiere disculparse, pero entienda que el chico quedo muy triste desde que usted se fue; De hecho, quedo devastado. Nada de lo que le dije fue suficiente para que sobrellevara su perdida. Por que, para el, así fue; Para el, usted esta muerta.— Aquellas palabras retumbaban con una fuerza tan intensa dentro del subconsciente de la ojivioleta, que incluso, ella se sintió devastada; y es que como tenia pensado lograr que aquel niño de tan solo 10 años la perdonase, ¿como?.

—Lo se, ... pero a veces 7 años de entrenamientos constantes para volver a ser shinigami y la determinación suficiente para pedir perdón a la única persona a la cual se le hace daño y que termina haciendo mas daño a uno mismo el solo hecho de haberla dañado, logra hacer que una no quiera desistir.  
Urahara kisuke, por favor,te pido que me proporciones la información necesaria para encontrar a ichigo. Necesito enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos. Necesito pedirle perdón. Desde el fondo de mi corazón...— Con la mirada perdida y con el dolor marcado en su rostro logra mantener su posición firme ante una respuesta posiblemente negativa. La ojivioleta de verdad estaba dispuesta a todo, pero sin la ayuda de urahara, tardaría en lograrlo. Ella necesitaba verlo de inmediato y decirle la verdad. La única, después de 7 largos años de dolorosa espera.

Urahara sabia que ella decía la verdad y que solo quería intentar resarcir el daño provocado a ichigo, pero, también, sabia que aquello no era posible; No por que ella no mereciera una segunda oportunidad o por que creyera que ella no fuera capaz de lograrlo, sino por que sabia que si lo volvía a hacer, si la volvía a ayudar y el sereitei se daba cuenta, el tendría muchos problemas. Todo por ayudar a la shinigami a volver a meterse en problemas.

Si, todo eso estaba muy claro. Pero ella necesitaba información, no que el metiera las manos para ayudarla. A si que, eso seria lo que haría. Le daría pistas, para que diera con el paradero de ichigo.

Con la expresión seria en su semblante dirige sus ultimas palabras a la ojivioleta para dar por terminada la conversación. Aquella que se había tornado algo complicada por el dolor que mostrada la shinigami y su negativa por meterse de nuevo en asuntos que solo concernían a ellos y que a la larga lo meterían en problemas. Pero eso era algo que el ya sabia y que aun así, estaba dispuesto a ayudar; De alguna manera.

—Lo siento. Señorita kuchiki, tendrá que buscar en otra parte por que yo no le puedo dar la información que me pide.— Dando media vuelta, urahara se disponía a retirarse cuando la ojivioleta lo toma por sorpresa y arruga entre sus puños parte del kimono verde de el. —Urahara kisuke, yo se que no eh hecho nada para merecer que me digas el paradero de ichigo. Todo lo que eh logrado es que el me odie y me desprecie por haberlo abandonado en el pasado. Yo lo se... y lo entiendo perfectamente. Solo déjame verlo una vez mas. ya ni siquiera te lo pido para pedirle perdón y entrar una vez mas en su vida. Te lo pido como un consuelo. Para saber que el esta bien y que es feliz. Que ah logrado sobrevivir a pesar del daño que le cause. Por favor, por lo que mas quieras, ayúdame a volverlo a ver una vez mas.— La ojivioleta tensa los puños en un acto de desesperación, para después temblar ante una nueva negativa. Pero esta vez... algo dentro del ojigris cambio. Sabia que no podía negarse mas.

—Esta bien señorita, pero no diga que no se lo advertí. Si el chico termina mas dañado de lo que ya esta, la única culpable sera usted.— Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaron de emoción ante la respuesta de urahara. Al fin, vería a ichigo. Al fin lo volvería a ver después de años de espera.

—Muchas gracias urahara.— Soltando el kimono del ojigris da un paso hacia atrás.

—No me agradezca señorita. Todo lo que le diré es que el chico ya no vive conmigo desde hace un par de años. Se fue después de cumplir los 15 años y no me quiso dar su dirección. Lo único que me dijo es que no abandonaría escuela y que conseguiría un trabajo cerca de donde seria su nuevo hogar. Cabe mencionar que a veces viene de visita, pero es muy rara la ocasión. Por lo general es cuando son vacaciones y solo se queda una semana; Luego, se va.—

El semblante de la ojivioleta cambio al escuchar aquella información. Nunca pensó que el se iría. Aunque, era lo mas lógico.

—Nunca creí que el se iría de aquí. Quiero decir... el no tenia a donde ir. El se quedo sin sus padres después de... aquella tarde.—

—Lo se. Yo también me quede sorprendido de la decisión que había tomado. Pero era normal. El chico estaba sufriendo.  
Todo este lugar le recordaba mucho a usted. Siempre que llegaba de la escuela corría hacia las escaleras y sacaba de su mochila un listón que guardaba en una cajita de madera. Al parecer era algo que le había dado usted. A pesar de todo, siempre la quiso y le costo mucho trabajo sobreponerse.—

—Entiendo.— La pelinegra sufría tras cada palabra dicha por el ojigris. Una parte de su ser estaba destrozada, con el.

—Bueno, eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. Cuando lo encuentre lo hallara muy cambiado. Sobre todo por que ya no es aquel niño que usted abandono. A madurado y es un joven hecho y derecho; a veces, incluso, me cuesta creer que alguna vez fue un chiquillo travieso que se colaba por los pasillos para ir en su encuentro cada tarde.— Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia al recordar aquella escena. —Ah, otra cosa mas. Si piensa quedarse para algo que le llame la atención; Le puede decir a ururu que la atienda. !Los precios de nuestros productos están a mitad de descuento!. En realidad es una ganga, !aproveche!— sonriendo le dedica una ultima mirada de consuelo y se retira.

La shinigami queda sorprendida ante el repentino cambio de actitud del ojigris. Ese hombre sin duda era un completo misterio. Lo único que sabia de el era que era dueño de aquel establecimiento que vendía artículos de la sociedad de almas de contrabando y que los había ayudado durante un tiempo a ella y a ichigo a escapar de los hollows y del mismo sereitei. Incluso la ayudaba ahora, después de todo. Ella estaba en deuda y muy agradecida por todo lo que el había hecho.

—Espero que lo encuentre. Pero mas que nada, espero que logre hacer que el la perdone— le decía a su gata, arriba del techo, al que había logrado llegar; Mientras acariciaba su pelaje.

—Yo también así lo espero. Ichigo y rukia deben de encontrarse para descubrir juntos la verdad. Aunque para ello deban de luchar contra el sereritei.— Respondía aquella gata.

—!Cálmate! yoruichi, te estas poniendo demasiado dramática. Ese par sabrá arreglárselas. Siempre lo hacen.—

—No me digas dramática. Sabes que lo que digo es probable.—

—Si, pero, es mejor no pensar en ello por el momento. Mejor ven conmigo, te hace falta comer. A ver mi gatita consentida ¿quien quiere su lechita? A ver ¿quien quiere sus latas de pescado?— Antes de que pudiera seguir cargándola y haciéndole caras raras, yoruichi logra asestarle unos cuantos rasguños en la cara. —Auchhhhhh!, eso duele.—

—!Ya cállate! Eso es lo único que te mereces por tratarme así. !Me avergüenzas!. El hecho de que este en mi forma gatuna no significa que me tienes que tratar como tal. Eres un insensible. Aun tengo mi orgullo y no dejare de que me trates como una...— Es entonces que el ojigris le comienza a acariciar detrás de las orejas.

—Creo que alguien esta de mal humor. Demosle su lechita para que deje de aventar rasguños al aire.—

—Ah, me las pagaras, !idiota!— Es entonces cuando urahara la toma en brazos una vez mas y se detiene. —¿ah?, ¿que sucede?—

—Estaba pensando... ¿le abre dicho que las almas mod estaban en rebaja y que su cuerpo humano lo puede volver a obtener por precio de almacén?—

—Ahhhhhh uarahara!, !Eres un idiota!— Le asesta otro rasguño en la cara. —yoruichi, ¿cuando dejaras de maltratarme? Mira como me has dejado mi hermoso rostro.— decía sollozando. —!Te lo mereces por ser un idiota! y te daré otro sino te callas ahora mismo— Se alejaban discutiendo a lo lejos. El sombrerero y su gata.

* * *

—¿Ah, es usted, señorita kuchiki?— Pregunta una desconcertada chica alta, de cabellos sueltos.

—¿Como es que sabes quien soy yo?— Cuestiona una ojivioleta desconcertada.

—¿Ah?, no... yo... lo que sucede es que...— Es entonces cuando llega un chico pelirrojo y despreocupado a la tienda. Justo en el momento exacto para rescatar a ururu.

—Ururu, te habla tessai. Dice que quiere que le ayudes con algunas cosas del almacén. Corre antes de que se enfade.—

—si— asiente y corre lo mas rápido posible hacia su salvación "el almacén".

—¿Como es que ella sabe quien soy yo?— Pasando a mirar fijamente a jinta, sin saber que ellos sabían mas de ella, de lo que ella creía saber.

—No se preocupe por ello. Urahara le dijo quien era usted después de irse. Dejo dicho que la atendiéramos bien y que le consiguiéramos todo lo que usted llegase a necesitar de la tienda. Tampoco crea que el hecho de que la tratemos bien signifique que la conozcamos de antes. Así que mejor dígame que es lo que necesita.—

—Entiendo. En ese caso... ¿que hay de nuevo?, que me puedas mostrar y me sea de utilidad—

—ok. Déjeme reviso. Veamos...— Buscando entre los cajones que hacia rato tessai había sacado del almacén. —ah, mire. Hoy esta de suerte. Tenemos chappys con almas mod, celulares especializados en la comunicación entre la sociedad y el mundo humano (con muy buena recepción); y la localización de hollows.— Sin pensarlo dos veces la pelinegra opto por llevarse toda la mercancía disponible, pues ella amaba los chappys. —!Me llevo todo!—

—Muy bien. Ah, se me olvidaba decirle. ¿Aun quiere su cuerpo?. Quiero decir... si piensa quedarse aquí por un rato mas.— La shinigami accedió. Pues, si era cierto que ichigo había perdido su nivel de energía espiritual, entonces, ya no la podría ver en su estado actual. Al menos que fuera en su cuerpo humano.

Estaba decida. Seria una vez mas a ichigo; Le costara lo que le costara.

* * *

Un paisaje. Una vista a lo lejos. La vieja karakura; Igual que siempre. Con la única diferencia de que ya no era la misma; Ni ella, ni la ciudad. Todo habia cambiado.

"_Hola, de nuevo. Esta vez tenemos algo pendiente. Solas, tu y yo. _

_Tu tienes a alguien que te encargado. Vengo por el. ¿Sabes?, le eh echado de menos. _

_Necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo. Se que esta en algún punto de aquí, pero no se si el este listo para un nuevo encuentro conmigo. Espero que no me odie tanto como me han dicho. Solo espero que... me de una nueva oportunidad. _

_Realmente espero que lo haga..." _

Pensaba una ojivioleta, en lo mas alto de la ciudad. Donde los bosques la respaldaban y el día comenzaba.

* * *

Caminando muy a prisa; Con los nervios a flor de piel.

En busca de un chico de extravagantes cabellos anaranjados, alto y... eso era todo. No había nada mas que supiera de el. Exactamente, no sabia como era ahora. Solo le quedaba reconocerlo. Sabia que lo haría en cuanto lo viera. o tal vez no.

Cruzando calles, caminando entre callejones, llegando hasta una avenida. ¿Donde estaría aquel chiquillo que ahora era todo un hombre?, ¿Donde?.

De pronto, al voltear se da cuenta. Al fin. Llego a la escuela donde el estaría. Al fin, lo vería de nuevo. Solo quedaba esperar.

Sentada en la banqueta. A la espera de un chico. _"Ojala no tarde mucho, muero por conocerlo... de nuevo" _

A lo lejos. Una figura se divisaba.

Paso firme, espalda recta, cabellos anaranjados... _"... es el"_

Para un momento. El pelinaranja se recarga en la pared mas cercana de un callejón. A la distancia. Portando solo una mochila sobre su mano, colocandola detrás de su espalda. _"Su cabello, la manera en que esta recargado en la pared con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, me recuerda mucho a..."_

Si, aquella visión era tan real. El, le recordaba tanto al verdadero ichigo; y es que eran tan parecidos. Como dos gotas de agua.

Pero, eso era imposible. El verdadero ichigo ya estaba muerto.

El chiquillo se había convertido en un hombre.

Sonriendo a la lejanía de una visión que pronto estaría frente a ella; Tan real; Tan verdadera. Lo que siempre espero.

No, eso no podia ser. Ella no podia entrar de nuevo a su vida. No despues de todo lo que le ocasiono.

Debia escapar. Debia huir; Antes de que el se diera cuenta y ella destrozara su vida de nuevo.

Mirándolo una ultima vez _"entonces... este es el adiós. No creo poder llegar a hacer que me perdones, pero verte de nuevo me basta. Ahora se has sabido sobreponerte a lo que te provoque. Gracias por seguir aquí." _—adiós ichigo...— Dando pasos constantes da marcha atrás, de nuevo hacia su hogar. Cuando de pronto, el celular suena. Lo había dejado tirado en la banqueta.

Ahora el sabia que ella estaba ahí.

La ojivioleta lo sabia; el celular la había delatado. Lo único que quedaba era correr. Correr hasta donde le alcanzara el aire. Pero, algo no estaba bien.

Ella no pudo salir corriendo. Ella tuvo que levantar la mirada justo en el momento exacto, cuando el había notado su presencia.

El, ahora la miraba.

Sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre, pero ahora mas intensos y llenos de seguridad.

"Ichigo..." dudosa de si correr hacia atrás o hacia el. ¿Que haría?

La cordura regreso a ella. Ahora correría con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar en nada. Ella no debía de estar ahí.

A paso veloz comenzaba a correr en dirección al parque mas cercano.

—que rayos, !espera!— gritaba a lo lejos el mismo pelinaranja que corría a sus brazos tiempo atrás. Pero, ahora con 17 años encima.

—!Maldición! es un...— Casi sin aliento. La pelinegra corría a toda velocidad, pues debía de alejarse lo mas posible de ichigo y acabar con un adjucha.

—!Espera!, !Oye!— No sabia quien era ella, ni por que estaba ahi. Lo unico que sabia era que le habia parecido tan familiar. Debia de saber quien era ella.

"No puedo esperar mas, en cualquier momento debe de aparecer. Debo de protegerlo." Decidida, cae de rodillas cerca de unos arbustos; Desprendiéndose de su cuerpo; En la espera de que el no la encontrara.

Demasiado tarde, el pelinaranja alcanza a ver cuando ella cae de rodillas. —!Hey!— grita asustado.

Corre hasta el cuerpo de la ojivioleta. —¿Estas...?— No pudo terminar la pregunta, pues al levantar la mirada logra ver algo transparente elevandose mas alla de los arboles.

—¿Que demonios a sido eso?; ¿Tu lo viste?;¿Ah?. ¿Estas bien?— Desesperado comienza a mover el cuerpo inerte de la pelinegra.

Toca su pulso. —No puede ser. Ella esta...—

* * *

Saltando sobre los arboles a toda velocidad. Usando su paso flash, logra llegar hasta donde se encontraba aquel adjucha.

Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. A unos cuantos metros de donde habia encontrado a ichigo hacia unos cuantos minutos.

—!¿Donde esta?!, !¿Donde?!— Destrozando todo a su paso el adjucha logra llegar hasta el punto exacto donde se encontraba ichigo, min atras.

Inclinándose hasta el suelo. Como si estuviera rastreando algo.

—¿Quien es el causante de que tu estés haciendo tanto alboroto?, ¿A quien buscas?— Pregunta una determinada pelinegra.

—!No molestes!, en cuanto encuentre al dueño de esta energía espiritual seguiré contigo. Veras, necesito comer.—

—No entiendo, ¿por que buscas al dueño de aquella energía espiritual que acabas de rastrear?—

—Necesito comer y últimamente se me ha estado escapando mucho. Tengo que encontrarlo.—

_"Con que escapando, quien sera a quien esta buscando"_ se preguntaba la ojivioleta. Debia de averiguarlo.

—Por aqui debe de estar. Debe de estar cerca.— Destrozando todo a su paso logra abrirse camino justo en la direccion por la que habia dejado su cuerpo. Lo mas probable era que lo terminara destrozando, pero eso no importaba. Ella no podia volver.

De pronto, logra divisar a lo lejos una figura. —No puede ser, es...— El, la había encontrado.

Tomaba el cuerpo de ella, desesperado. Creia que ella estaba muerta.

—!Maldición!— Tomando ambas manos, recita su ataque apuntando a su oponente. —Bakudo 04, hainawa—

Es entonces que unos intensos rayos de luz amarillos logran invadir gran parte de la zona; Haciendo caer a su rival.

El estruendo hace que el pelinaranja caiga en cuenta que no estaba solo. Había alguien junto detrás de los arbustos estallando todo a su paso.

De algo estaba seguro. Karukura no estaba en guerra. Pero debía de salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible con el cuerpo de aquella chica.

Echándose el cuerpo inerte de la pelinegra a los hombros. Corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el hospital mas cercano o donde al menos creía, estaría a salvo.

—!Maldita seas! Has dejado escapar a mi comida. Ahora pagaras.— La ojivioleta no se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento que la energía espiritual que emanaba de ichigo estaba en constante aumento.

Si, el hollow lo buscaba a el; A ichigo.

—No es necesario que me amenaces, pues terminare contigo antes de que tus palabras logren producir algún efecto en mi.— Sin mas que decir toma su zampakuto y ataca.

Una ráfaga de polvo invade la zona —No puede ser— Impactada, al ver que no causo ningún efecto en el cuerpo del adjucha.

—Ja, ¿acaso eso es todo lo que tiene que dar una shinigami como tu?. En ese caso, llego tu hora.— Los ojos de la pelinegra no lograban dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Como pudo haber sobrevivido al ataque sin ningún rasguño?. Era, imposible.

—¿Como es posible que mi ataque no te haya ocasionado ningún rasguño?—

—Me impresionas, creí que ya te habrías dado cuenta. Pero, al parecer me equivoque. Veras, mi cuerpo esta formado de un grueso caparazón, tan duro como el metal. Imposible de atravesar. Ni siquiera tu zampakuto lograra hacerme el mas mínimo rasguño. Lo intentes una o mil veces. Jajaja así que ya puedes comenzar a decir tus ultimas palabras—

_"!Imposible! ¿Como es capaz de resistir mi ataque?, su piel no puede llegar a ser indestructible. Debe de haber alguna manera" _

Un cero imponente es lanzado de la garganta del adjucha, directo hacia la ojivioleta_. _—No hay lugar al que puedas escapar— gritaba y se alzaba a lo lejos el adjucha, persiguiéndola.

_"Debo de hacer algo. La única manera de lograr hacer daño alguno es atacándolo por múltiples lugares al mismo tiempo, eso lograría abrir por un corto tiempo su caparazón y luego... abra una oportunidad de acabar con el. El problema aquí es... que no soy lo suficientemente rápida como para ocasionar tantos ataques simultáneos sin que el no me logre devorar." _

Usando el paso flash logra esquivar lo mas rápido posible todo a su paso; Hasta que la situacion cambia. —¿A donde crees que vas?— El adjucha la había alcanzado. —¿C-como...?— No sabia como lo había logrado. El adjucha ahora estaba frente a ella, dispuesto a acabar con su existencia.

—¿que como lo logre?, muy fácil. Eh logrado absorber cuanto poder en mi alimento. Su energía a sido de gran utilidad para hacer cada vez mas fuerte mi caparazón. Sobre todo a la hora de pelear. Sus habilidades han influido mucho en mis movimientos. ajajaja sabia que algún día me serian de utilidad esos infelices. No solo como alimento.—

Tomando por sorpresa a la ojivioleta, la cola del adjucha logra acomodarse alrededor de su cuerpo y aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, absorbiendo la energía vital de la shinigami; Mientras que con ambos látigos como brazos toman el cuello de la ojivioleta, estrujándolo hasta cortarle la respiración. —Es tu fin, shinigami—

"_N-no... puedo, respirar..."_

—Parece que te has dado por vencida. No te preocupes, también devorare tu conciencia. Pero antes, te atormentare hasta la muerte.—

Las puertas del cielo se abrian. Una energia se hacia presente en aquel lugar, haciendose mas y mas notoria. La pregunta era si... seria para ayudarla a vivir o morir.

Una silueta se dibujaba a lo lejos: Alto, delgado, gesto severo, imponente; Se divisaba y de pronto, ya no...

—¿Quien esta ahí?— La silueta se acercaba cada vez mas y mas. —¿Quien eres?; Eres demasiado pequeño. Acaso ¿!Quieres que te devore primero!?— Lanzando el cuerpo débil de la shinigami; Se lanza a toda velocidad hasta su objetivo.

_"Sera posible que... el haya venido en mi ayuda."_

—Sembonzakura... dispersarte— El capitán de la 6ta división estaba ahí.

La sorpresa invadió todo el rostro de la shinigami. Byakuya había llegado.

Millares de pequeñas cuchillas reflejadas al sol, asemejándose a pétalos de cerezo, rodeaban al adjucha.

Exhalando sus ultimas palabras —Esto no es... posible— El caparazón rompiéndose y el cuerpo destrozándose.

—Hado 4, byakurai...— Lo siguiente que se escucho fue un alarido, tan fuerte que lograría retumbar hasta el ultimo rincón de toda karakura.

El adjucha había desaparecido. En su lugar, quedaba un hombre con la determinación de mil hombres, avanzando hacia la ojivioleta.

—Nii-sama—

—No es necesario que me agradezcas. Lo que acabo de hacer es solo por que estaba estorbando mi camino y me haría perder el tiempo si lo dejaba con vida hasta que tu sola lo aniquilaras.—

—y-yo...—

—Permite me hablar. Lo que tengo que decir es muy claro y sin peros.

Estoy aquí para informarte que eh decido quien sera tu prometido. Por fin lo conocerás. El, llegara en cuestión de 3 días. Así que vete preparando, que ese día quiero que portes la elegancia, distinción y honor que nos distingue a todo el clan kuchiki. Espero que no antepongas ninguna misión a la presentación de tu futuro prometido. Rukia... no me decepciones mas de lo que ya has hecho.— Dando media vuelta se dirigió a lo que serian las puertas del seritei, abriéndose a la lejanía.

Aquellas palabras habían dejado un hueco en el corazón de la pelinegra. Jamas pensó que ese día llegaría.

El tener que prometerse a un hombre al que ella no amaba. Vaya, ni siquiera conocía. y después... las palabras de su nii-sama _"no me decepciones mas de lo que ya has hecho." _entraron hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. Haciéndolo todo y nada a la vez. Ella, lo había decepcionado. y eso, le dolía mas a ella que a el. De eso estaba segura.

No sabia que hacer. Se sentía atrapada, sin opciones.

Daba lo mismo, ella tenia clara una sola cosa. Jamas volvería a decepcionar a su nii-sama. Pasara lo que pasara.

Los minutos pasaban y el viento corría sin prisa; Como avisándole que algo no sucedería y la espera seria eterna. Lo único que le quedaba era rendirse. Dejar de luchar por algo que jamas ocurriría: Su libertad como shinigami.

—!Ese hombre, es el! El le ordeno a esas personas que se llevaran el cuerpo de la muchacha. Deben de creerme— Gritaba a lo lejos un histérico vagabundo a kisuke.

—¿De que hablas?, yo solo soy un humilde, guapo y atractivo comerciante... ¿como podría yo haber robado el cuerpo de la chica?— Se defendía el ojigris.

_"¿ah?, ¿que esta sucediendo?"__ se preguntaba la ojivioleta. _

—Deberias de ir con un oculista, me has de estar confundiendo.—

—No es verdad. Yo te vi. Yo se que fuiste tu— Señalaba con intensidad el vago al ojigris.

—Llevenselo. Esta loco.— Decía un guardia de seguridad. —Discúlpelo, esta fuera de sus cabales—

—No se preocupe, yo entiendo.— Sonreía feliz el ojigris.

_"Ufff de la que me libre" _

—¿Que sucede urahara— Preguntaba curiosa la pelinegra que acababa de presenciar lo ocurrido y seguía sin entender nada.

—¿Ah?, señorita kuchiki, es usted. Pues vera... No se preocupe. Ocurrió un breve percance con su cuerpo.

Al parecer se le olvido recoger su cuerpo e ichigo creyó que estaba muerta. De verdad. Entonces, yo, que pasaba de casualidad por esa zona, pues... le ordene a nova, kurodo y rin que se hicieran pasar por unos enfermeros. Pero, al parecer tuvieron que tomar prestada una ambulancia. Jaja es gracioso, ¿No lo cree?. Un vago me alcanzo a ver cuando les daba las ordenes a mis ayudantes y me acuso con la policía. Al final se lo terminaron llevando a el.—

A pesar de lo cómico que pudo llegar a ser la situacion, la ojivioleta se contuvo a solo asentir.

—¿Que sucede señorita?—

—No es nada. Solo que... me eh dado cuenta que no poder seguir aqui por mucho tiempo. Mi nii-sama acaba de irse y... antes de que se fuera, el me dijo que en 3 dias me presentara a quien sera mi futuro prometido. Asi que... sera mejor que me vaya antes de que complique mas las cosas.— La expresión de tristeza invadió el rostro de la ojivioleta, se sentía sin fuerzas.

—Entiendo, pero me temo que eso no podra ser posible. Vera... Ichigo ya la vio y no tardara en darse cuenta que el cuerpo de la chica y el de usted, tiene mucho parecido. Usted me dijo que quería pedirle perdón, luego, que lo mejor seria no mover sus recuerdos y causarle mas daño.

Tendría que haber visto la expresión del chico cuando pensó que usted estaba muerta. Por que de algo estoy seguro: El chico pronto recordara.—

El ojigris se me limito a dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de vuelta a casa

—Si me permite darle un consejo: Debería de regresar y hablar con el chico. Pase lo que pase. El ya sabe que usted esta aquí o al menos, pronto lo recordara. Es mejor que le explique como están las cosas. ¿No cree?. !Hay! Casi se me olvidaba. Sobre su gigai. No se preocupe, esta en mi tienda. Puede pasar cuando guste a recogerlo. Hasta la vista.—

"Y_a sabe que estoy aquí... El ya me reconoció o pronto lo hará"_ —Ichigo. yo... no se que hacer—

La tarde se avecinaba, el cielo se iba tornando poco a poco de colores intensos. El sol pronto llegaría a la cúspide del día.

El pelinaranja pronto regresaría a la comodidad de su departamento. Pero, algo no iba bien. El, estaba preocupado.

_"¿Que rayos?, ¿Quien era esa chica?. Se me hace tan familiar. Pero, no logro recordar quien era ella. Si tan solo... No ella no puede estar muerta. Quiero decir, ella estaba bien, ella me estaba observando, salio corriendo y de pronto callo como si nada. Como si un rayo la hubiese arrebatado el alma y de pronto ya no viviera. No es normal. Nada de eso es normal. Algo sucedió y debo de averiguarlo. Debo de ir a verla en cuanto salga de clases. Esas personas que se la llevaron no parecían estar asombradas. De hecho, hasta podría decir, que lo tenían todo controlado. Pero, eso es imposible, yo le toque su pulso y... no tenia." _El pelinaranja no dejaba de pensar en la ojivioleta. Seria posible que ella no estuviera muerta y que su pulso se hubiera establecido luego de que se la llevaron?. Tenia dudas, pero, sobre todo, tenia miedo. Miedo de que ella realmente hubiera muerto. ¿Por que?, no sabia como explicarlo, pero, ella era muy parecida a alguien del pasado. Alguien que aun no lograba recordar.

_"Su cabello, sus ojos, su rostro... ella me recuerda mucho a... " _

El salon quedo en completo silencio. El profesor había llegado después de un breve descanso. —Jóvenes, se que es algo tarde, pero el director me acaba de informar que a llegado una nueva alumna, la acaban de transferir. Así que clase, demos le la bienvenida. Tu nombre, por favor, jovencita.— Una chica entro en el salón. Su nombre...

—Hisana... Hisana kuchiki— Al levantar su rostro dejo entrever unos hermosos ojos violetas.

Fue entonces que el pelinaranja recordó. Ella se parecía mucho a "...Rukia"

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este quince-avo capitulo de este, mi nuevo fic. "El precio de una promesa"**

**Les debo una gigantesca disculpa, durante unos meses no pude actualizar por nada del mundo. Moría de ganas de poder hacerlo, enserio. Pero, las clases, proyectos, tareas, ensayos, exposiciones y exámenes me lo impedían. **

**Espero que me puedan disculpar. No fue mi intención. **

**Por eso les dejo un largo capitulo. Pronto subiré el capitulo 16 :3 espero que les guste por el momento este 15 capitulo :3 y me dejen unos lindos reviews de que les pareció. Ya saben: pueden ponerlo en favoritos si quieren seguirme o darle follow si les gusto :3 **

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


End file.
